Outlaw: Running from Love
by Rose Silver
Summary: TRADUCTION Percy Jackson est devenu un playboy quand son premier amour l'a trompé.Arrive Annabeth Chase, la fille qui n'a jamais eu de petit ami et était une paria dans son ancienne école Percy tombe amoureux d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle le laissera approcher? Et si oui, pourra-t-elle le garder? Ou va-t-il lui faire du mal et se blesser lui aussi par la même occasion?
1. Chapter 1

N/T Bonjour première chose ceci est une TRADUCTION l'histoire appartient à PurpleCoverseAnnabeth et les personnages sont à Rick Riordan . ça c'est fait alors sinon moi j'ai déjà publié plusieurs histoires sur d'autres sites mais c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une traduction donc les commentaires sont plus que bien venu , voila il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture .

N/A Dans cette histoire Percy vient de fêter ses 17 ans et Annabeth à presque 16 ans . Percy est en première et Annabeth en seconde. Thalia et Percy sont cousins. Nico n'a pas de lien avec eux

Merci à Mlle Lucifer qui corrige cette traduction je vous conseille vraiment ses fanfictions qui sont très bien écrites aller faire un tour sur son profil , j'aime beaucoup érotomanie

* * *

** Percy PDV**

Percy PDV

"Rachel, je ne peux pas le croire !" criais-je à ma petite amie.

Elle s'écarta de l'homme dont la langue était dans sa gorge quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Percy, je te jure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'' je la coupais :

"Tu as toujours été comme ça! Tu fais quelque chose de stupide et ce n'est jamais de ta faute ! Tu penses que je suis aveugle et stupide et que je ne vais pas te quitter, mais tu te trompes j'en ai assez ... "

Je tournais le dos à celle qui était désormais mon ex-petite amie, mais elle tendit la main pour attraper mon poignet et me tirait en arrière.

"Percy, s'il te plaît ..."

« Je suis désolé, Rachel. Je ne peux pas faire ça.''

Sur ce, je fis volte-face et m'éloignais, en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais.

Je ne comprenais pas. Bien sûr, Rachel avait toujours flirté, presque tous les mecs à l'école avaient été avec elle, même si ce n'était que pour une semaine, ou qu'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que faire un tour dans son pantalon. Pas moi. Rachel avait été mon amie pendant deux ans avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble. J'étais franchement surpris que ça ait duré deux mois sans drame ou tromperie, ce qui étaient presque les seules raisons pour lesquelles Rachel est célèbre. Je devais admettre que j'avais été surpris de voir qu'elle me trompait, mais j'étais aussi d'accord avec la part intelligente de mon cerveau qui me disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait inattendu.

Je quittais le théâtre du drame et je pris ma voiture, démarrais et rentrais à la maison. Pendant que je conduisais, les larmes commencèrent à tomber.

Bien sûr, aucun de mes amis n'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé Rachel, pas du tout même. Ils avaient toujours su qu'elle était mauvaise et qu'elle allait me faire du mal au final. Mais j'étais tellement aveuglé par « l'amour» que je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire attention. Ça fait mal de savoir qu'ils avaient raison et que j'avais tort à propos de ma propre petite amie.

Thalia Grace, ma cousine, pouvait très bien lire dans les personnes. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait plus attention quand elle avait essayé de me mettre en garde à propos de Rachel. Son petit ami, Nico Di Angelo, était bien sûr d'accord avec elle. À l'époque, je lui trouvais des excuses, il avait peur d'être en désaccord avec Thalia (qui peut être dangereuse), il était jaloux comme tous les gars à l'école et voulait ma petite amie ou il n'aimait pas Rachel sans raisons valables.

Bien sûr, maintenant je pouvais voir qu'ils essayaient de me protéger du chagrin.

J'aurais dû les écouter.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer ma mère comme je le faisais toujours.

"Salut, Percy,» sourit-elle «Tiens! Qu'est-qui t'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle quand elle vit mon visage plein de larmes et mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle s'éloigna du comptoir de la cuisine et alla vers moi, en me tirant dans un de ses étonnants câlins. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait cuisiné des biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolats.

En fait ma mère avait été mariée à un homme, Gabe Ugliano, parce qu'elle était désespérée et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi seule et Gabe avait de l'argent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était convaincu que la nourriture ne devait pas être bleue. C'était donc devenu une blague entre maman et moi, depuis tous mes aliments préférés étaient teints en bleu. Gabe était depuis longtemps de l'histoire ancienne, et maintenant maman est mariée à un gentil garçon appelé Paul. C'est mon professeur d'anglais.

J'essayais d'éviter son regard, je ne voulais pas en parler pour l'instant.

"Percy?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Je soupirais: «J'ai surpris Rachel en train de me tromper ..." ai-je réussi à dire avant que les larmes recommencent à couler.

Oui, je pleurais dans les bras de ma mère. Je suis un garçon à sa maman. Pendant des années, nous n'avions eu que l'autre sur qui compter. Et maintenant, j'avais besoin d'elle pour me soutenir à nouveau.

Elle soupira ainsi, «Percy ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais un jour ça cessera de faire mal , et tu rencontreras une fille qui n'aura rien à voir avec Rachel. Et crois-moi, alors tu seras heureux que Rachel soit sortie de ta vie. "

"Merci, maman», murmurais-je.

"Maintenant, qui veut des biscuits bleus?"

Je la suivis dans la cuisine et l'aidais à faire une plaque de biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolat.


	2. Chapter 2

NT: j'ai prévu de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais puisque le premier chapitre est court je vais poster le deuxième tout de suite

bonne lecture

Merci à Mlle Lucifer qui a corrigé ce chapitre

* * *

2 ANS PLUS TARD ...

**Annabeth PDV**

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais assise là, à regarder mon père et ma belle-mère. Avaient-ils vraiment dit ça?

''Et alors? Annabeth? Qu'en penses-tu ?" me demanda Cheryl, ma belle-mère.

"Eh bien," commençai-je "vous venez de me dire que nous déménageons à l'autre bout du pays, à New York. Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ?"

''Eh bien, ma chérie, mon père me regarda avec des yeux inquiets, la société est en faillite. J'ai besoin de partir tant que je le peux encore. Si nous attendons pour voir si les choses s'améliorent je ne retrouverai peut- être pas de travail. Et puis j'ai trouvé un bon emploi dans un endroit agréable, Manhattan, ça va être génial ! "

Mon père avait été professeur à l'université jusqu'à il y a trois ans, quand il avait démissionné pour devenir comptable. Il gagnait plus. Mais récemment, la société de livres, donc il s'occupait, avait eu quelques difficultés financières.

Je soupirais. J'avais toujours eu envie d'aller à New York, en tout cas ...

"Eh bien ... Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ..." Je regardais mes chaussures en disant cela.

''Tu verras, Annabeth, ça va être mieux que tu ne le penses », dit Cheryl, en me souriant. Je fit un petit sourire.

"Ouais, ça va être bien."

Je montais lentement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Ma chambre allait me manquer ... pensais-je.

Quand j'atteignit le haut de l'escalier, mes deux petits demi-frères, Bobby et Matthew, roulaient sur le sol en luttant.

"C'est à moi! "

"Non! Tu as le rouge!"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'aime même pas le rouge! Le jaune est à moi!"

Ils étaient probablement en train de se disputer à nouveau pour quelque chose de stupide, comme une paire de sous-vêtements. Ils avaient déjà fait ça avant.

''Annabeth! Dit à Bobby que ses slips sont les rouges!" me cria Mathew.

"Mathew-'' Commençais-je à dire.

"Non!" Me coupa Bobby, "les rouges sont à toi!"

"Les gars!" criais-je. Ils cessèrent de se chamailler pour me regarder.

''J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que le tri des sous-vêtements. Et étant jumeaux, vous n'avez pas une paire de chaque?"

A ce moment, Cheryl monta l'escalier, pour me secourir.

Je courus avant d'être à nouveau impliquée.

Je me demande dans quelle école je vais aller à … pensais-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau. J'espère que je serais un peu plus populaire là-bas. Je n'ai pas d'amis proches à San Francisco. Je suis considérée comme une ringarde, qui n'a jamais obtenu une note inférieure à un A.

Bien que je ressemblais à une fille typique de Californie (cheveux blonds, grande, mince), l'illusion était ruinée par mes yeux gris orageux. Mon père dit que j'ai les yeux de ma mère.

Je me demande ce qu'elle était ...

Mon père ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi elle nous avait quittés, et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

* * *

N /A: nous en saurons plus sur les raisons pour lesquelles Annabeth était si impopulaire à San Francisco plus tard ...

N/A Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont perdus, dans le chapitre précédent, Percy avait 15 ans. Maintenant, il vient de fêter ses 17 ans et Annabeth à presque 16. Son anniversaire sera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ou un peu après.

NT Les chapitres suivants seront de plus en plus longs


	3. Chapter 3

Et chapitre en plus ! un ! Sinon je remercie tous ceux qui on mis des reviews et qui suivent cette traduction

Bonne lecture et un gros merci à Mlle Lucifer qui a corrigé ce chapitre

* * *

**Percy PDV**

"Percy!"

Ugh. Calypso.

Nous ne nous fréquentions que depuis une semaine, mais la jeune fille semblait avoir eu un coup de foudre pour moi. C'était une jolie fille, belle, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas ... et bien une fille avec qui je pourrais être. Elle était assez sympa, bien sûr, avec un cœur d'or, même, mais elle était du genre à chercher à attirer l'attention constamment.

J'attendais devant son école. J'avais besoin de rompre avec elle. Je pensais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle était avec moi, c'était parce que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de natation. De toute façon,rompre avec les filles n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi. Je faisait cela de nombreuses fois depuis que Rachel avait brisé mon cœur. Personne n'avait pu le réparer. Probablement parce que mon cœur s'était fermé, et que personne n'avait été en mesure de trouver la clé.

"Hé, Calypso ..." la saluais-je du bout des lèvres.

"Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-elle, de la fausse préoccupation dans les yeux.

''Nous avons besoin de parler'', lui dis-je en marchant vers le parc, sachant qu'elle allait me suivre.

"Quoi de neuf? Ta maman manque de colorant bleu?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Calypso ... nous devons rompre."

Voilà c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Être franc, le cœur froid et ne jamais regarder dans les yeux. Si vous regardiez son regard blessé, cela pouvait vous déstabiliser.

"Mais ... mais pourquoi?" Je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix.

''Ce n'était simplement pas un travail pour moi», lui dis-je le visage fermé en regardant mes chaussures.

"Percy ... ça fait seulement une semaine! Donne-moi une autre chance! S'il te plaît? Juste ... Je vais changer si je dois le faire! Juste ... s'il te plaît ...?" supplia-t-elle.

Deuxième conseil important: ne jamais céder aux supplications. Jamais.

"Calypso, c'est fini.'' Dis-je . Je commençais à marcher vers mon appartement. Je pus entendre ses sanglots encore longtemps.

" Je vais changer ... " disait-elle.

Je voulais crier, à toutes ces filles que j'avais brisées, que ce n'était pas elle. Ça n'avait jamais été et ça ne sera jamais elles.

C'était moi.

Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, c'était toujours, toujours, moi.

''Maman, je suis à la maison!" Criais-je en jetant mes clés sur la table près de la porte.

Elle faisait la cuisine pensais-je. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur, des biscuits bleus aux pépites de chocolat.

"Il y a des biscuits bleus dans la cuisine!" Je le savais!

"Merci, maman." J'entrais dans la cuisine et j'attrapais une poignée de biscuits bleus. Je récupérais une plaque dans un des placards et je mis mes cookies dessus.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?" demanda maman alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau.

"bien" répondis-je. "J'ai rompu avec Calypso."

"Percy ..."

Je soupirais, en lui coupant la parole.

"Percy écoute . Je sais que Rachel t'a blessé mais la façon dont tu t'es comporté l'année dernière ne va pas résoudre le problème! Tu dois accepter que Rachel n'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais un 'premier choix'! " cria t-elle presque.

Je pouvais entendre qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle ne m'avait pas élevé pour que je devienne comme ça, et je savais qu'elle était déçue du dragueur que j'étais devenu.

"Je sais, maman. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ..." J'avais besoin de lui dire, je retenais toutes ces émotions à l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Elles allaient enfin déborder.

''J'avais besoin d'essayer d'oublier la douleur, et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour le faire. Je sais que tu es déçue que je sois devenu comme ça. Je peux comprendre si tu ne m'aimes plus- "

"Perce ..." dit-elle doucement en regardant mes yeux pleins de larmes.

«Honnêtement, je ne me plais plus. Et je vais changer. Je te promets. Je ne vais plus sortir avec n'importe qui sauf si c'est une fille que j'aime vraiment."

"Oh, Percy ... Je suis fière que tu es pris cette décision. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux le faire", dit-elle, tout en me tirant dans un de ses câlins "Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer, tu es mon petit garçon!"

"Oh, maman! Ne commence pas avec « mon petit garçon est devenu si grand » S'il te plaît" lui dis-je en plaisantant, mais j'étais très sérieux.

Elle se mit à rire. "Ok Mais tu a ... Hmm ... Je pense que tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, mon chéri."

''Tu veux bien le faire pour moi s'il te plaît? Tu es la seule personne qui les coupe comme j'aime qu'ils soient."

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla pour chercher les ciseaux.

Je pensais que c'était effectivement une bonne chose d'avoir parlé à ma mère. Et je pensais chaque mot que j'avais dit. J'allais changer.

Après que maman ait coupé mes cheveux (pas trop sinon c'est vraiment court, il y a encore des morceaux qui pendent sur mes yeux) J'allais dans ma chambre. J'allais appeler Thalia.

Elle serait la première personne après ma mère à qui je voulais parler, puisqu'elle est ma cousine. Elle avait été très fâchée contre moi à cause de mes actions au cours de l'année passée.

De plus, si je l'appelle elle le dira a Nico pour moi. Si j''appelle Nico et non Thalia, il ne lui dira pas, il est trop paresseux et trop Nico pour prendre la peine d'appeler sa propre petite amie.

Je pris mon téléphone et fis défiler mes contacts jusqu'à ce que je trouve son numéro.

Elle répondit à la quatrième sonnerie. "Bonjour, Percy?"

"Hé, Thals," la saluais-je. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Pas mal. Alors, quoi de neuf?" demanda-t-elle. Typique de Thalia aller toujours droit au but.

"Eh bien, je vais te le dire si tu me promets de ne pas rire ou de me dire que c'est impossible."

Elle soupira et je pouvais pratiquement voir ses yeux rouler.

«Très bien, je te promets que je ne vais pas rire ou te dire que c'est impossible."

Je souris. "Ok, eh bien, je vais cesser d'être un acteur. Je ne vais plus aller d'une fille à l'autre à moins que je l'aime vraiment."

''Je Perce-... tu es... tu vas vraiment faire cela?" ça c'était une première. Thalia était sans voix.

D'habitude, elle avait toujours une remarque sarcastique, ou elle riait, même si elle avait promis de ne pas le faire.

"Oui, Thals. Je le pense vraiment."

"Eh bien ... Wow. Percy, c'est génial! Vraiment, je suis fier de toi."

Je pouvais entendre qu'elle le pensait vraiment .

"Merci, Thals. Rendez-vous à l'école?" lui demandais-je, toujours en souriant comme un idiot.

"Ouais. Oh, je peux le dire à Nico ou tu l'as déjà appelé ?" me demanda-t-elle, me rattraper avant que je raccroche.

"Je t'ai appelé en premier pour que tu appelles Nico, en fait. Si je l'avais appelé et pas toi, tu ne l'aurais su que demain, et je sais combien tu détestes ne pas savoir en premier."

Elle se mit à rire: ''Eh bien peut-être que tu as une certaine logique en fait. Je vais appeler Nico maintenant. Bye, Perce."

"bye, merci," Je levais les yeux au ciel. « sacrée, Thals."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tous se met en place peu à peu Comme je l'ai dit se chapitre est un peu plus long et ils le seront de plus en plus. Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est une des premières traductions que je fais donc si vous pouviez me dire quoi améliorer merci d'avance !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir a tous et joyeuse pâques a cette occasion je met deux chapitres en guise de chocolat

Bonne lecture !

Et merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Annabeth PDV

Il n'y aurait qu'un seul au revoir triste et sincère. Avec Hazel Levesque, ma seule amie à San Francisco. Je ne pouvais même pas l'appeler ma «meilleure amie» . Nous n'avions jamais été très proches, mais elle était de bonne compagnie.

Hazel avait une belle peau foncée et de beaux yeux avenants. Elle avait les cheveux frisés comme moi, mais contrairement à ma tignasse blonde elle avait des cheveux bruns, qui formaient des boucles parfaites.

Elle s'était levée pour moi à cette occasion, la plupart du temps dès que je me levais les taquineries commençaient. Il devait y avoir un autre étudiant pour que les enfants s'arrêtent. (N/T : ici les enfants pour Annabeth sont les élèves de son âge qui sont immatures elle les oppose aux personnes matures qui pour elle les personnes plus studieuses)

Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à moi ou à ce que je disais Ils se moquaient de moi car j'avais de bonnes notes ou ils me taquinaient car j'étais " l'animal de compagnie " du professeur.

Quand j'ai dit à Hazel que je partais, je pense qu'elle a était un peu à court de mots. Mais étant une bonne amie, elle m'avait embrassé, m'avait dit de faire attention et de garder le contact avec elle .

Et ce fut tout.

La nouvelle que je partais semblait s'être rapidement propagée à l'école. Certaines filles, des salopes populaires, avaient plaisanté et avaient dit qu'elles avaient hâte de fêter mon départ (comprenaient m'humilier en public une dernière fois) ". Hazel les avait fait taire assez rapidement quand elle avait menacé de leur envoyer son petit ami, Frank Zhang .

Frank était un gars imposant, mais sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Il avait un visage enfantin, une coupe de cheveux militaire et pourrait probablement battre n'importe quel joueur de football avec facilité. C'était suffisant pour effrayer n'importe quel bébé poussin populaire.

Le jour de mon départ était proche de celui de mon anniversaire. Hazel était venue me faire un dernier adieu. Elle était arrivée au moment où je sortais par la porte de devant avec ma dernière valise de vêtements.

"Hazel, je pensais que tu partais ce week-end!" ai-je dit , en laissant tomber la valise qui menaçait de déborder avant de mettre mes bras autour de son cou.

"Cela semble vraiment guimauve, mais je devais venir te voir avant que tu partes . Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eu un changement de plan," répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

"Je te remercie, vraiment..." lui ai-je dit tout en luttant pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se souciait assez de moi pour venir me voir une dernière fois avant que je monte dans l'avion pour New York.

''De rien'', me dit-elle, en reculant . ''Annabeth, je pense que ça va être une bonne chose pour toi. tu vas pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro . Ce sera bien pour toi.''

''J'espère que tu as raison, Hazel," soupirais-je.

"Et joyeux anniversaire", dit-elle en sortant un petit cadeau enveloppé de son sac en cuir brun . "Je sais que c'est seulement mardi, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te vois avant un certain temps, et par la poste, il faudrait des années, alors ..."

"Wow, Hazel, merci!" lui dis-je en prenant avec soin le cadeau qu'elle me tendait.

''Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, je vais probablement pleurer ou quelque chose comme ça, mais envoie moi un SMS et dis moi ce que tu en penses.

J'ai ri.

"Bien sûr . Merci'' dis-je encore ''pour tout''.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois promis de rester en contact et une autre étreinte pleine de larmes, je montais dans la voiture où mes parents et mes frères étaient en train d'attendre. Et avec un dernier signe d'adieu pour Hazel, nous avons tourné au coin de la rue en direction de l'aéroport.

Je m'étais assise dans la voiture, et en regardant les maisons défiler devant la fenêtre, je m'étais dit que peut-être je pourrais appeler Hazel ma meilleure amie après tout.

J'avais caché le cadeau encore enveloppé dans mon sac à main en jeans, ou ce qui y ressemblait il avait été fait à partir d'un vieux jeans, j'avais décidé de l'ouvrir quand nous serions dans l'avion.

Nous avons passé les douanes et la sécurité assez vite. Le voyage en avion, avait été une histoire complètement différente.

Le voyage fut long, et Bobby donnait constamment des coups de pied à l'arrière de mon siège. Je m'étais assise près de la fenêtre avec Matthew à côté de moi, et mon père à côté de lui dans l'allée.

Bobby était assis derrière avec Cheryl à côté de lui. Honnêtement, je pensais que Matthew voudrait également s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, mais il s'avérait qu'il avait peur de prendre l'avion.

Après une heure de coups de pied dans le dos, je m'étais souvenue du présent d' Hazel dans mon sac. Je me penchais en avant pour aller chercher mon sac sous mon siège quand Bobby m'avait frappée à nouveau. J'étais sur le point de me retourner et de lui dire d'arrêter, quand papa était intervenu.

J'étais retournée à mon sac sous le siège pendant que papa grondait Bobby pour les coups de pied dans mon siège. Je l'avais entendu dire à Bobby que s'il ne s'arrêter pas, Papa allait arrêter l'avion et le jeter dehors. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais il avait obtenu que Bobby arrête, c'était le principal.

Après avoir tiré mon sac sur mes genoux et trouvé les cadeaux d'Hazel, je les ai ouverts.

Le papier d'argent révélait un petit sac en soie, et à l'intérieur la plus belle paire de boucles d'oreilles hiboux et un collier assorti que j'avais jamais vue. Hazel était au courant de mon amour pour les hiboux, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle les avait choisis.

"Wow, elles sont magnifiques. c'est Hazel qui te les a offertes ?" demanda Cheryl de derrière moi.

"Ouais," murmurais-je en réponse.

"Et ce sont des chouettes. Ton oiseau préféré."

"Hmm Mmm ... Je pense que je vais faire une sieste, okay, Cheryl?"

"Bien sûr, chérie. Je pense que je vais dormir aussi. ils auraient pu mieux choisir le film de vol quand même . Je veux dire les copains des neiges vraiment ? " se plaignit elle.

J'avais ri à cela.

"Ouais ils pourraient vraiment faire mieux ..."

Je me penchais en arrière et je fermais les yeux, en rajustant autour de moi mon sweat à capuche.

Je ne me souviens pas du reste du voyage, après avoir rangé mes nouveaux bijoux. Je m'étais endormie et je ne m'étais pas réveillée jusqu'à ce que l'avion atterrisse.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais annoncé à ma mère et à mes amis ma grande décision. Je devais bien ajouter, que ça n'avait pas été facile de tenir ma promesse. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sentais plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. Je me sentais libre et ... je n'avais plus de réputation à tenir. C'était comme si je pouvais enfin être le vrai moi avec mes amis. La meilleure partie? Je pouvais rire de nouveau.

Depuis que tout ce gâchis avait commencé, je ne souriais pas beaucoup . J'étais trop cassé à l'intérieur. Mais depuis que j'avais décidé de passer à autre chose, je ne me sentais plus pareil.

J'étais allé à l'école lundi matin, cool et confiant. Je m'étais dirigé vers mon casier pour récupérer mes livres pour mon cours d'histoire. Je ne m'attendais à trouver que Nico et Thalia en train de m'attendre mais il y avait une autre fille avec eux.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds, tirés en queue de cheval qui bouclaient dans son dos de princesse et quelques boucles errantes encadraient son beau visage. Elle portait un jean skinny bleu foncé, un débardeur orange avec un décolleté en dentelle, et une paire de bottes gris foncé.

Après avoir vu son aspect général, j'avais remarqué ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un beau gris avec un regard calculateur, comme si elle m'analysais. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux orageux lisaient en moi)

Une seule chose m'était venue à l'esprit : elle est belle.

"Hé Percy'' m'accueillit Nico, ''c'est -"

La fille l'interrompit.

''Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Wow, pensais-je, sa voix est magnifique.

"Salut, Annabeth. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Percy, Percy Jackson," lui dis-je.

J'avais vu les regards qu'échangeaient Nico et Thalia. Je leur avais lancé un regard confus et Thals articula –on parlera plus tard.

''Alors, Percy tu seras le guide d'Annabeth pour la journée?" demanda Thalia, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Uuh euh ... Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" Leur dis-je. J'avais vu Annabeth rougir un peu, mais je l'avais ignoré.

"Super! C'est une première.''

"Eh bien, si elle est dans ton année, pourquoi tu n'es pas son guide?" demandais-je à Thalia, confus. Pourquoi devrais-je être son guide ? Pensais-je.

''Parce que j'ai déjà comparé nos horaires et vos classes sont proches les unes des autres. Je n'ai pas les mêmes horaires qu'Annabeth."

''Qu'est qu'il y a ?'', demanda Annabeth en se tournant vers moi avec une expression arrogante sur le visage, " tu es trop beau pour être vu avec une fille d'un an plus jeune que toi?"

''Non, je ... Je pensais que ce serait ... bizarre que je sois ton guide," lui dis-je. Nico et Thalia nous regardaient avec un air amusé.

"Eh bien, je ne te dérangerai pas, tant que je peux arriver à l'heure en classe."

"Eh bien," dit Thalia "c'est réglé alors."

Sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à marcher dans le couloir en traînant Nico derrière elle.

''Il n'est pas très social ?" me demanda Annabeth après quelques secondes de silence gêné.

"Qui, Nico? Non, pas vraiment. Il est toujours comme ça avec les étrangers. Quand il aura appris à te connaître il va probablement te parler davantage."

Un autre silence gêné suivit.

«Alors ...» commença Annabeth "tu es en terminale, non? Et Thalia est ta cousine?"

«Oui." Silence gêné. "Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Thalia? Est-ce le fruit du hasard, était-elle à l'accueil quand tu es arrivée ?''

Elle se mit à rire: ''En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrées dans un camp d'été il y a quelques temps. Nous avions un peu perdu le contact vu que j'habitais en Californie.''

"Oh, c'est cool. Quel cours as-tu en premier?" Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en retard pour son premier cours dans une nouvelle école.

Annabeth tira son emploi du temps de son sac et le regarda rapidement.

"Oum ... Maths avec Mme Petit en salle 52."

"Thalia avait raison, nos cours sont la plupart du temps à proximité. Mon premier cours est dans le laboratoire de Biologie 2, juste à côté de ta salle'' lui dis-je tout en comparant nos horaires par-dessus son épaule.

"Alors on y va ?"me demanda Annabeth en levant les yeux vers moi. Ce n'est que quand elle recula soudainement que je réalisais à quel point nous étions proches. Je sentais la rougeur sur mon visage, comme je la voyais sur le sien en fait. Nous tournions et je lui montrais le couloir menant à nos salles de cours.

"Oh, euh, ouais. La cloche va bientôt sonner. Dans quelle classe es-tu?"

"Mme Petit dans la salle 52," me dit-elle.

"Super! Je suis juste à côté de toi!" lui dis-je en souriant. "Un avertissement sur Mme Petit:. Elle n'est pas petite et si tu te comportes mal dans sa classe, elle te mettra dans la catégorie des condamnés invisibles à l'arrière de la salle et elle t'ignorera "

''Sérieux? Elle ne fait pas ça quand même ?" Elle fit une pause et je hochais la tête. ''As-tu déjà été dans le quartier des condamnés invisibles?''

"Oui, la seconde moitié de l'année dernière."

"La honte, pauvre de toi." Je pouvais entendre la moquerie dans sa voix.

Je dis au revoir à Annabeth devant sa classe avant d'entrer dans la mienne.

Je m'assis à ma table, en ignorant les gens autour de moi.

Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas c'était impossible.

Je connaissais ce sentiment. C'était de l'attraction. Ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un. J'avais ressenti çà à chaque fois que j'avais vu une belle fille durant l'année passée, je leur avais demandé de sortir avec moi et puis après une semaine ou deux je les avais laissées tomber. J'avais promis d'y mettre un terme. ''Tu délires, Percy. Ce n'est pas vrai, essayais-je de me convaincre.'' J'étais distrait, et j'espérais que c'était bien réel et pas seulement parce qu'elle était jolie.

Après avoir passé toute l'heure assis à penser à Annabeth, je savais que ce n'était pas une illusion, ou simplement parce qu'elle était jolie ou quoi que ce soit.

Je devais me l'avouer.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'Annabeth Chase une demi-heure après l'avoir rencontrée.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous d'abord merci a tous pour vos review ensuite une petite annonce j'ai remarqué qu'un chapitre chaque semaine c'est peu donc j'en posterai deux a partir de cette semaine donc aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre l'arrivé d'Annabeth et son point de vu sur sa rencontre avec Percy

Bonne Lecture !

Et merci à Mlle Lucifer qui à corrigé ce chapitre

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Sortir du terminal avait été étonnamment rapide. En peu de temps, nous avions récupéré nos bagages et quitté l'aéroport dans une voiture de location. J'avais toujours voulu voir la grosse pomme, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais y vivre ! Je veux dire, c'est l'une des villes les plus connus dans du monde. Et l'architecture est incroyable! Sérieusement, vous avez déjà vu l'Empire State Building ou les musées d'ici?

Nous étions arrivés dans notre nouvelle maison après avoir passé environ une heure dans les bouchons. Le nouvel appartement avait trois chambres, deux salles de bains, une cuisine, une salle à manger / salon et un petit patio à l'extérieur du salon duquel nous avions une vue magnifique sur la ville.

Je me tenais à la porte de la cuisine en regardant la salle à manger, en me demandant si je serai heureuse ici, alors que Bobby et Matthew couraient en essayant de tout voir à la fois.

''Annabeth? Veux-tu voir ta nouvelle chambre?" me demanda Cheryl. Je me retourna pour la regarder.

"Oui, bien sûr. Quand est-ce que les meubles arrivent?"

"Probablement plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ensuite, tu pourras commencer à déballer et à ranger." me dit Cheryl en souriant.

Je hochais la tête avec impatience, prit ma valise, mon ordinateur portable, mon sac à main et la suivit dans le couloir.

Nous nous étions arrêtées à la deuxième porte à gauche. Ma belle-mère poussa la porte et me conduisit à l'intérieur. Je pense que ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. La chambre était magnifique! Les murs peints d'une couleur gris clair argenté. Il y avait une armoire d'un côté de la pièce, qui était encastrée dans le mur. Et en face il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'autre côté de la ville que depuis le patio.

"Tu aimes?" me demanda Cheryl. Elle avait l'air de chercher mon approbation. Je pense qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable, comme papa, de déraciner la famille et de déménager à l'autre bout du pays.

"C'est magnifique! J'aime la couleur'' répondis-je. ''Tu savais que cette chambre ressemblait à ça?" Voulus-je savoir.

"L'annonce précisait les couleurs de chaque pièce", expliqua-t-elle. ''Et quand ton père et moi avons vu qu'il y avait une chambre avec des murs argentés nous avons pensé que tu pourrais aimer."

"Merci! Beaucoup," dis-je, en l'étreignant.

''C'est un plaisir, Annabeth," dit-elle en souriant, elle s'écarta. ''Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier ce que font tes frères. Prions pour qu'ils n'aient pas détruit leur chambre mais ..."

Je ris quand elle sortit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Je m'assis sur le sol, mon dos contre le mur, ma sacoche sur les genoux. Je sortis mon ordinateur et commençais à regarder toutes les photos que j'avais prises de mes bâtiments et monuments préférés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, certains de nos meubles commencèrent à arriver. Lits, canapés, le fauteuil de papa vieux et laid, il avait refusé de s'en débarrasser, ainsi que le four, la TV, le réfrigérateur et le micro-ondes. Lorsque la plupart de nos meubles et cartons furent arrivés, je me mis à ranger ma chambre.

Mon père installa des étagères pour que je puisse mettre mes livres et mes dessins, je mis mon lit à côté de l'armoire, en face de la fenêtre. Mon bureau était à côté de la fenêtre et j'avais mis mes vêtements dans le placard.

Je tirais une pochette de mon sac à dos. A l'intérieur, il y avait un tas de photos que j'avais imprimé, des photos d'architecture préférée de ma famille et d'Hazel. Sur un sachet j'avais pris des gommettes pour coller les photos aux murs.

Après avoir collé toutes mes photos sur le mur autour de mon bureau, j'étais allée dans la cuisine pour le dîner. J'avais école le lendemain matin. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas hâte d'y être. J'espérais juste que ça se passerait mieux que dans ma dernière école ...

Le lendemain matin je m'étais réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude pour être en avance. Après tout, c'était mon premier jour.

Après mettre douchée et séché les cheveux, j'avais choisi mes vêtements pour la journée. J'avais choisi mon slim bleu foncé préféré, mon débardeur orange avec de la dentelle et ma paire la plus confortable de bottes grises. Et j'avais mis mes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles et le collier.

Quand j'étais arrivée dans la cuisine, Cheryl m'attendait un bol de céréales à la main. Je l'avais saluée j'avais pris un bol sur le comptoir et m'étais assise à la table.

"Bonjour, Annabeth." Répondit-elle. "Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ce sont les bijoux d' Hazel?"

"Hm Mm". Je hochais la tête la bouche pleine. J'avais avalé avant de dire, ''Je te remercie. tu ne penses pas que c'est trop simple?" Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec la mode, donc je voulais l'avis de ma belle-mère.

"Chérie, tu es superbe! Et ne t'inquiète pas, l'école sera mieux que tu le penses."

J'avais hoché la tête en silence et fini mes céréales. Mon père et mes frères entrèrent dans la cuisine pour manger avant de partir pour l'école. Papa allait les conduire. J'irais à pied comme ma nouvelle école, Goode High, était seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons. Je devais admettre que j'avais des sentiments mitigés sur le fait d'aller à l'école à pied. C'était bien d'avoir une certaine liberté, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir y aller. New York est énorme, et c'est facile de se perdre.

Papa et Cheryl m'avaient assuré que tout irait bien, et que si je marchais toujours tout droit je trouverais Goode High, sans problème. Cela m'avait un peu rassurée .

J'avais mis mon bol dans l'évier et courus à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents puis dans ma chambre pour chercher mes livres. J'avais embrassé Papa et Cheryl et fais un signe à mes frères avant de me diriger vers la porte.

J'étais arrivée à l'école en un rien de temps. Je devais l'admettre, j'étais inquiète pour rien. Et de toute façon, personne ne pouvait manquer Goode High. Le bâtiment en briques avec en grandes lettres de bronze «Goode High School» au-dessus de l'entrée principale. Ça avait l'air sympa. Il y avait un terrain de sport à côté du bâtiment principal avec des marquages pour le football et des buts pour le soccer (N/T ici le football renvoie au football américain et le soccer au football au sens européen) et une piste d'athlétisme tout autour.

J'avais passé la porte d'entrée. Quelques personnes me regardaient, me mettant mal à l'aise. Mais j'avais remarqué que les regards n'étaient pas moqueurs ou pleins de pitié ou de haine. Ils étaient curieux, amicaux et (dans le cas de certains garçons) intéressés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils me regardaient comme ça, je veux dire que je n'étais pas vraiment jolie.

A ce moment, j'avais entendu une voix familière.

''Annabeth? Oh, mon Dieu! C'est pas vrai! " Je m'étais retournée avant d'être presque renversée par une jeune fille habillée presque entièrement en noir, sauf pour ses bijoux en argent et sa chemise mauve. La jeune fille mit ses bras autour de moi, en me tirant dans une étreinte à broyer les os. Elle se recula et je vis finalement qui elle était.

"Thalia?" demandais-je à la jeune fille. ''Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps! Comment vas-tu?" Je souris à ma vieille amie.

''Super bien! Et toi? Tu as déménagé ici?" elle avait l'air toute excitée. Je devais admettre, que sa folie m'avait manquée (accord avec la folie). Nous nous étions rencontrées dans un camp d'été il y a cinq ans, mais après avoir quitté le camp, nous avions perdu le contact.

"Oui, nous sommes arrivés hier. Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes dans la même école!"

"Wow, je ne peux pas y croire!"

A ce moment, nous avions été interrompues par un garçon qui se raclait la gorge.

"Oh, c'est Nico Di Angelo, mon petit ami'', dit Thalia en rougissant. D'après ce que je me souvenais d'elle, elle ne rougissait jamais. Elle devait vraiment aimer ce mec.

"Nico, c'est Annabeth. J'étais au camp de vacances avec elle il y a quelques années."

''Hé''. Nico ressemblait à Thalia en version masculine, Emo plus que punk. Il portait des vêtements noirs, et même ses sous-vêtements qui dépassaient été noirs. Il était beau, mais pas particulièrement attrayant pour moi.

"Salut, Nico. C'est chouette de te rencontrer'', lui dis-je. Il hocha juste la tête en guise de réponse.

''Viens, on doit attendre Percy prêt de son casier," dit Thalia avant d'empoigner Nico et de se diriger vers les portes principales.

"J'ai besoin de mon emploi du temps, vous savez où est l'accueil ?'' demandais-je à Thalia et Nico. "Et qui est Percy?"

''Mon cousin et l'ami de Nico. Je vais te montrer l'accueil'' Thalia nous conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil.

Après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps à l'accueil je marchais avec mes deux nouveaux amis jusqu'à mon casier, qui d'ailleurs était juste à côté de celui de Percy. Je rangeais mes livres et sortis ce dont j'aurai besoin pour mon premier cours.

Nous étions en train de parler tous les trois, quand le mec le plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu se dirigea vers nous. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? pensais-je. Je ne qualifiais jamais quelqu'un de sexy. Mais il était incroyablement beau. Il avait des cheveux noirs en désordre, cachant légèrement ses yeux, à couper le soufflen vert de mer et un bronzage parfait.

Nico et Thalia étaient dos à lui, je ne pouvais pas leur demander qui il était. Ils se seraient retournés ce qui aurait pu attirer son attention. Il continuait à marcher vers nous et on aurait dit qu'il me regardait... mais c'était impossible. Pourquoi quand on est aussi beau voudrait-on me regardait ?

"Hey! Percy'' le salua Nico. "C'est"

Je le coupais.

''Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Wow, pensais-je, ses yeux sont incroyables!

"Salut, Annabeth. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Percy, Percy Jackson," dit -il, en me souriant. C'est donc Percy ...

Nico et Thalia échangèrent un regard. Il leur lança un regard confus et Thalia articula quelque chose à son attention. Probablement ''c'est une nouvelle'' ou quelque chose comme ça.

''Alors, Percy tu seras le guide d'Annabeth pour la journée?" demanda Thalia , un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Uuh euh ... Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" répondit-il. Je me sentis rougir un peu, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Calme toi me dis-je.

"Super! C'est une première."

"Eh bien, si elle est dans ton année, pourquoi tu n'es pas son guide?" demanda-t-il à Thalia. Il avait l'air un peu confus.

''Parce que j'ai déjà comparé nos horaires et vos classes sont proches les unes des autres. Je n'ai pas les mêmes horaires qu'Annabeth."

''Qu'est qu'il y a ?'', demandais-je, en me tournant vers Percy, en lui souriant, " tu es trop beau pour être vu avec une fille d'un an plus jeune que toi?"

«Non, je ... Je pensais que ce serait ... bizarre que je sois ton guide'' dit-il en tentant de dissimuler son embarras. Nico et Thalia nous regardaient avec des regards amusés.

"Eh bien, ça ne me dérange pas, tant que je peux arriver à l'heure en classe."

"Eh bien," dit Thalia "c'est réglé alors."

Sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à marcher dans le couloir en traînant Nico derrière elle..

''Il n'est pas très social ?" demandais-je à Percy après un court silence gênant.

"Qui, Nico? Non, pas vraiment. Il est toujours comme ça avec les étrangers. Quand il aura appris à te connaître il va probablement te parler davantage."

Un autre silence gêné suivit.

"Alors ..." commençais-je «tu es en terminale, non? Et Thalia est ta cousine?"

''Oui." Silence gêné. "Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Thalia? ? Est-ce le fruit du hasard, était-elle à l'accueil quand tu es arrivée ?''

Je ris de la façon dont il avait dit ça. C'était une bonne chose qu'il essaye de faire la conversation. ''En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrées dans un camp d'été il y a quelque temps. Nous avons un peu perdu le contact vu que j'habitais en Californie."

"Oh, c'est cool. Quel cours as-tu en premier?" me demanda-t-il.

Je pris mon emploi du temps dans mon sac à dos et le lu rapidement.

"Oum ... Maths avec Mme Petit, en salle 52."

"Thalia avait raison, nos cours sont la plupart du temps à proximité. Mon premier cours est dans le laboratoire de Biologie 2, juste à côté de ta salle'', me dit-il en regardant mon emploi du temps par-dessus mon épaule.

"Alors on y va?" Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Je remarquais à quel point nous étions proche l'un de l'autre. Je sentais la chaleur sur mon visage, et je vis aussi que le sien était légèrement rouge. Nous avons tourné et il m'avait montré le couloir qui menaient à nos salles de cours.

"Oh, euh, ouais. La cloche va bientôt sonner. Dans quelle classe es-tu?"

"Mme Petit dans la salle 52," lui répondis-je.

"Super! Je suis à côté de toi!" il me sourit. "Un avertissement sur Mme Petit:. Elle n'est pas petite et si tu te comportes mal dans sa classe, elle te mettra dans la catégorie des condamnées invisibles à l'arrière de la salle et elle t'ignorera "

''Sérieux? Elle ne fait pas ça quand même ?" Je m'étais arrêtée et il hocha la tête. ''As-tu déjà été dans le quartier des condamnés invisible?''

"Oui, la seconde moitié de l'année dernière."

"La honte, pauvre de toi." dis-je en plaisantant. J'étais surprise de voir que c'était si facile pour moi de lui parler. Après tout, je n'avais aucune expérience avec les garçons.

Percy m'avait dit au revoir à l'extérieur de ma salle de classe avant d'entrer dans la sienne avec un sourire sur le visage.

Wow, pensais-je.

La réalité me frappa quand je m'assis sur un siège vide. Mon premier coup de foudre ...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction de ce chapitre

**PERCY PDV**

Le cours semblait s'étirer en longueur, ce qui me surprit car il passait généralement très rapidement. Mme Sass nous avait donné des informations et était allée s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour le reste du cours , nous ordonnant de nous taire à l'occasion.

Je m'étais assis dans mon siège à l'arrière, plongé dans ma rêverie. Qui, en réalité, était des «pensées compliquées», et non pas une rêverie. J'étais totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Est que je l'aime vraiment? Ou est-ce je suis juste attiré par elle? Me demandais-je. Tu viens juste de la rencontrer! Pense logiquement, mec !

Mon discours d'auto persuasion ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ses beaux yeux, à son rire magnifique, à ses cheveux magnifiques et ses -

"Perce!"

"Whoa!" sursautais-je, surpris que quelqu'un m'appelle.

''Mec, enfin! J'étais sur le point de te donner un coup de livre sur la tête !"

C'était Grover Underwood, mon meilleur ami avec Nico.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a G-Man?" lui demandais-je, un peu agacé qu'il ait interrompu le fil de mes pensées.

"Je t'ai appelé, dix fois au moins et tu ne m'as pas répondu tu as quelqu'un dans la tête, hein?" demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Non" niais-je en rougissant.

"Tu mens! Qui est-ce?" me demanda Grover.

"Juste une fille que j'ai rencontré ce matin ...'' marmonnais-je en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas que tout le monde nous entende.

"Mec, tu sembles, je ne sais pas, presque amoureux. Comme quand tu as rencontré Rachel" me dit Grover.

Je gémis et mis ma tête sur mon bureau. "Non! Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça! Rappelles-toi je t'ai dit qu'à présent je ne sortirais avec une fille que si c'était sérieux !"

''Ouais, mais tu sembles sérieux quand tu penses à elle. Je pense que c'est différent."

"Grover, je ne sais même pas si c'est juste un coup de coeur, ou ... je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, comme je l'ai fait à Calypso et à toutes ces autres filles. Je ne me suis jamais senti coupable avant, mais maintenant, je me déteste vraiment pour ça." J'étais là à déverser tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur à l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans une classe bondée où tout le monde pouvait nous entendre à tout moment.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna à ce moment-là. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais hors de la salle, Grover sur mes talons.

Annabeth était déjà debout devant la classe de Mme Petit à m'attendre. Je jure que j'ai vu son sourire s'élargir quand elle me vit.

"Mec, c'est elle." Je fis signe à Grover.

''Qui? La blonde vraiment jolie?" me demanda Grover.

"Ouais."

Il siffla doucement. "Percy, mec, si je n'étais pas totalement amoureux de Juniper tu aurais eu du souci à te faire."

Je dis au revoir à Grover, il avait SVT à l'autre bout de l'école. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et je me dirigeais vers Annabeth, qui était appuyée contre le mur alors qu'elle m'attendait.

"Hey," me salua-t-elle.

"Salut." Je lui ai souri. Nous sommes restés debout maladroitement pendant un certain temps, simplement à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

"Alors ... Mme Tucker maintenant hein?" lui demandais-je.

''Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant?"

"SES avec Mlle Kennedy. Juste un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Viens." commentais-je en la conduisant au bout du couloir.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant environ une minute. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose de cool et drôle à dire, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à elle. J'allais lui dire que ses yeux ruinaient son image de parfaite California Girl, mais que je les aimais, quand elle me sauva de l'embarras.

"On fait un jeu ?''.

Je la regarda pendant quelques secondes, en me demandant si elle était sérieuse. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux magnifiques. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas encore répondu.

"Quel genre de jeu?" lui demandais-je. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à penser à faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous causer des ennuis.

Elle sourit et dit ''20 questions. Je pense que c'est une façon amusante d'en apprendre plus sur les gens."

''OK'', répondis-je. " Toi d'abord."

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps après pour nous rendre à nos cours suivants. Au moment où nous arrivions j'avais déjà appris qu'elle n'était certainement pas une «blonde stupide», qu'elle avait deux demi-frères, que sa mère était morte quand elle était très jeune et qu'elle aimait les hiboux.

Quant à elle , elle apprit que je vivais avec ma mère et mon beau-père, que mon vrai père avait été dans la navy et avait disparu en mer et que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

Pas vraiment d'informations intéressantes, mais au moins on en savait plus l'un sur l'autre maintenant.

Comme d'habitude, Mlle Kennedy agissait comme une folle. Elle entra dans la classe avec quelques minutes de retard (elle n'avait pas de classe fixe, elle restait dans la salle des profs quand elle n'avait pas de cours) elle désigna le balai appuyé contre le tableau noir près d'une prise et dit: ''Oh, regardez! C'est mon moyen de transport en train de charger !"

Je commençais à rire. Quelques personnes la regardèrent fixement ou avec des expressions confuses. Mais la plupart de la classe avait appris que même si vous ne compreniez pas une de ses blagues: riez de toute façon. Si vous preniez trop de temps pour comprendre la plaisanterie ou que votre faux rire commençait trop tard, elle vous demandait si vous aviez compris ou non et généralement vous mettait dans l'embarras.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais que certains d'entre vous ne comprendraient pas celle-là'' dit Mlle Kennedy avant de commencer une leçon extrêmement ennuyeuse sur les différents types d'impôts.

xxxx

Après ce moment et au fur et à mesure de la matinée, nous sommes devenus beaucoup moins maladroits et beaucoup plus détendu l'un avec l'autre. C'était presque comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps alors que je venais de la rencontrer le matin même. Nous avions joué aux 20 questions entre chaque cours, et maintenant je savais un tas de choses à son sujet.

Je la retrouvais à l'extérieur du laboratoire de physique et je la conduisis à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner.

''As-tu apporté votre repas?" lui demandais-je.

"Oui, je le fais toujours. Pourquoi? La nourriture est vraiment mauvaise ou quelque chose comme ça?" Voulut-elle savoir.

"Oui. Et crois-moi, je le sais! La seule chose qui est bonne à manger dans cet endroit est ce qui sort des distributeurs," l'ai-je prévenu.

Elle se mit à rire. Mon Dieu, elle avait un rire incroyable.

J'avais vraiment besoin de m'en sortir. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous jusqu'à ce que je sache si oui ou non c'était juste un coup de cœur, ou si je l'aimais vraiment. Depuis Rachel, les relations sérieuses avaient été un problème pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pu en avoir. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas mais les choses finissaient toujours de la même façon, mais j'avais fait mes choix et je les assumais. Si je pouvais changer ce qui s'était passé, croyez-moi, je n'aurais jamais blessé tant de gens. Mais je ne pouvais rien changer et maintenant je devais vivre avec ma culpabilité.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la cafétéria quand Annabeth me demanda: ''As-tu déjà eu une petite amie?"

J'étais stupéfait pendant une seconde. Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça? Mais ensuite je réalisais que nous étions encore en mode 20 questions.

"Ouais." Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler de cette histoire longue et triste et de mes mauvaises relations, mais j'avais pensé que je devrais lui dire tôt ou tard. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

«J'en ai eu quelques-unes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je te raconterai ça une autrefois OK?" ai-je dit en la regardant.

"OK, ," me dit-elle en me poussant d'une main .

Je tendis la main et pris la sienne, mais avant que je puisse la serrer et après que mes doigts se soient fermés autour de la sienne, je sentis un picotement, un peu comme un choc d'électricité statique. Et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, elle le sentait aussi. Je retirais rapidement ma main.

"Et toi? Tu as laissé ton petit ami à San Francisco?" lui demandais-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tout à coup un peu plus tendu.

Elle eut un petit rire. "Non, pas moi. Les garçons n'étaient pas intéressés par moi à Frisco ( N/T diminutif de San Francisco)''

Cela me surprit. Annabeth était, sans aucun doute, jolie. Belle même! J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami à laisser derrière quand elle avait déménagé ici.

"Tu te moques de moi?" Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. ''Tu n'as jamais eu un petit ami? Jamais?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. "Pourquoi as-tu l'air si choqué?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, je ... euh, je ne comprends pas qu'aucun gars de ton ancienne école n'ait vu à quel point tu es jolie." J'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité. Elle se savait toujours de toute façon et je n'avais aucune bonne excuse.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Elle sourit à nouveau, mais son visage était partiellement caché par ses cheveux. De ce que j'avais pu voir de ses joues, elles étaient rouges. Et je supposais que les miennes l'étaient aussi.

"Je te remercie, Percy. Aucun garçon n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi'', me dit-elle doucement.

"Alors, ils étaient manifestement aveugles", ai-je dit en la regardant à nouveau. Cela la fit rougir encore plus. Heureusement, pour nous sauver de notre maladresse nous arrivions à notre table habituelle où Thalia et Nico nous attendaient déjà.

"Hey", salua Thalia avec un sourire. Nico hocha juste la tête dans notre direction.

"Sérieusement, Nico? Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sociale?" demanda Thalia à son petit ami.

Nico nous regarda et dit: ''Bonjour, Percy. Bonjour, Annabeth. Heureuse maintenant, Thals?"

Thalia sourit avant d'embrasser la joue de Nico. "Oui. Tu dois travailler sur tes compétences sociales."

Annabeth et moi avons ri à cela. Puis Thals se mit à rire aussi, tandis que Nico était assis là se demandant où était la blague nous faisant rire plus fort.

Après avoir accompagné Annabeth le reste de la journée, j'avais réalisé quelque chose. Je me sentais comme quand j'étais avec Rachel, pas comme quand j'étais avec les autres filles. Peut-être que Grover avait raison? Peut-être que je pourrais essayer à nouveau avec Annabeth ...

Mais est-ce que ça allait marcher ?


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction de ce chapitre

**PERCY PDV**

Le cours semblait s'étirer en longueur, ce qui me surprit car il passait généralement très rapidement. Mme Sass nous avait donné des informations et était allée s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour le reste du cours , nous ordonnant de nous taire à l'occasion.

Je m'étais assis dans mon siège à l'arrière, plongé dans ma rêverie. Qui, en réalité, était des «pensées compliquées», et non pas une rêverie. J'étais totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Est que je l'aime vraiment? Ou est-ce je suis juste attiré par elle? Me demandais-je. Tu viens juste de la rencontrer! Pense logiquement, mec !

Mon discours d'auto persuasion ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ses beaux yeux, à son rire magnifique, à ses cheveux magnifiques et ses -

"Perce!"

"Whoa!" sursautais-je, surpris que quelqu'un m'appelle.

''Mec, enfin! J'étais sur le point de te donner un coup de livre sur la tête !"

C'était Grover Underwood, mon meilleur ami avec Nico.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a G-Man?" lui demandais-je, un peu agacé qu'il ait interrompu le fil de mes pensées.

"Je t'ai appelé, dix fois au moins et tu ne m'as pas répondu tu as quelqu'un dans la tête, hein?" demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Non" niais-je en rougissant.

"Tu mens! Qui est-ce?" me demanda Grover.

"Juste une fille que j'ai rencontré ce matin ...'' marmonnais-je en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas que tout le monde nous entende.

"Mec, tu sembles, je ne sais pas, presque amoureux. Comme quand tu as rencontré Rachel" me dit Grover.

Je gémis et mis ma tête sur mon bureau. "Non! Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça! Rappelles-toi je t'ai dit qu'à présent je ne sortirais avec une fille que si c'était sérieux !"

''Ouais, mais tu sembles sérieux quand tu penses à elle. Je pense que c'est différent."

"Grover, je ne sais même pas si c'est juste un coup de coeur, ou ... je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, comme je l'ai fait à Calypso et à toutes ces autres filles. Je ne me suis jamais senti coupable avant, mais maintenant, je me déteste vraiment pour ça." J'étais là à déverser tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur à l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans une classe bondée où tout le monde pouvait nous entendre à tout moment.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna à ce moment-là. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais hors de la salle, Grover sur mes talons.

Annabeth était déjà debout devant la classe de Mme Petit à m'attendre. Je jure que j'ai vu son sourire s'élargir quand elle me vit.

"Mec, c'est elle." Je fis signe à Grover.

''Qui? La blonde vraiment jolie?" me demanda Grover.

"Ouais."

Il siffla doucement. "Percy, mec, si je n'étais pas totalement amoureux de Juniper tu aurais eu du souci à te faire."

Je dis au revoir à Grover, il avait SVT à l'autre bout de l'école. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et je me dirigeais vers Annabeth, qui était appuyée contre le mur alors qu'elle m'attendait.

"Hey," me salua-t-elle.

"Salut." Je lui ai souri. Nous sommes restés debout maladroitement pendant un certain temps, simplement à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

"Alors ... Mme Tucker maintenant hein?" lui demandais-je.

''Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant?"

"SES avec Mlle Kennedy. Juste un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Viens." commentais-je en la conduisant au bout du couloir.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant environ une minute. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose de cool et drôle à dire, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à elle. J'allais lui dire que ses yeux ruinaient son image de parfaite California Girl, mais que je les aimais, quand elle me sauva de l'embarras.

"On fait un jeu ?''.

Je la regarda pendant quelques secondes, en me demandant si elle était sérieuse. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux magnifiques. Elle plissa les yeux comme pour me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas encore répondu.

"Quel genre de jeu?" lui demandais-je. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à penser à faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous causer des ennuis.

Elle sourit et dit ''20 questions. Je pense que c'est une façon amusante d'en apprendre plus sur les gens."

''OK'', répondis-je. " Toi d'abord."

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps après pour nous rendre à nos cours suivants. Au moment où nous arrivions j'avais déjà appris qu'elle n'était certainement pas une «blonde stupide», qu'elle avait deux demi-frères, que sa mère était morte quand elle était très jeune et qu'elle aimait les hiboux.

Quant à elle , elle apprit que je vivais avec ma mère et mon beau-père, que mon vrai père avait été dans la navy et avait disparu en mer et que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

Pas vraiment d'informations intéressantes, mais au moins on en savait plus l'un sur l'autre maintenant.

Comme d'habitude, Mlle Kennedy agissait comme une folle. Elle entra dans la classe avec quelques minutes de retard (elle n'avait pas de classe fixe, elle restait dans la salle des profs quand elle n'avait pas de cours) elle désigna le balai appuyé contre le tableau noir près d'une prise et dit: ''Oh, regardez! C'est mon moyen de transport en train de charger !"

Je commençais à rire. Quelques personnes la regardèrent fixement ou avec des expressions confuses. Mais la plupart de la classe avait appris que même si vous ne compreniez pas une de ses blagues: riez de toute façon. Si vous preniez trop de temps pour comprendre la plaisanterie ou que votre faux rire commençait trop tard, elle vous demandait si vous aviez compris ou non et généralement vous mettait dans l'embarras.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais que certains d'entre vous ne comprendraient pas celle-là'' dit Mlle Kennedy avant de commencer une leçon extrêmement ennuyeuse sur les différents types d'impôts.

xxxx

Après ce moment et au fur et à mesure de la matinée, nous sommes devenus beaucoup moins maladroits et beaucoup plus détendu l'un avec l'autre. C'était presque comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps alors que je venais de la rencontrer le matin même. Nous avions joué aux 20 questions entre chaque cours, et maintenant je savais un tas de choses à son sujet.

Je la retrouvais à l'extérieur du laboratoire de physique et je la conduisis à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner.

''As-tu apporté votre repas?" lui demandais-je.

"Oui, je le fais toujours. Pourquoi? La nourriture est vraiment mauvaise ou quelque chose comme ça?" Voulut-elle savoir.

"Oui. Et crois-moi, je le sais! La seule chose qui est bonne à manger dans cet endroit est ce qui sort des distributeurs," l'ai-je prévenu.

Elle se mit à rire. Mon Dieu, elle avait un rire incroyable.

J'avais vraiment besoin de m'en sortir. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous jusqu'à ce que je sache si oui ou non c'était juste un coup de cœur, ou si je l'aimais vraiment. Depuis Rachel, les relations sérieuses avaient été un problème pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pu en avoir. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas mais les choses finissaient toujours de la même façon, mais j'avais fait mes choix et je les assumais. Si je pouvais changer ce qui s'était passé, croyez-moi, je n'aurais jamais blessé tant de gens. Mais je ne pouvais rien changer et maintenant je devais vivre avec ma culpabilité.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la cafétéria quand Annabeth me demanda: ''As-tu déjà eu une petite amie?"

J'étais stupéfait pendant une seconde. Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça? Mais ensuite je réalisais que nous étions encore en mode 20 questions.

"Ouais." Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler de cette histoire longue et triste et de mes mauvaises relations, mais j'avais pensé que je devrais lui dire tôt ou tard. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

«J'en ai eu quelques-unes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je te raconterai ça une autrefois OK?" ai-je dit en la regardant.

"OK, ," me dit-elle en me poussant d'une main .

Je tendis la main et pris la sienne, mais avant que je puisse la serrer et après que mes doigts se soient fermés autour de la sienne, je sentis un picotement, un peu comme un choc d'électricité statique. Et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, elle le sentait aussi. Je retirais rapidement ma main.

"Et toi? Tu as laissé ton petit ami à San Francisco?" lui demandais-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tout à coup un peu plus tendu.

Elle eut un petit rire. "Non, pas moi. Les garçons n'étaient pas intéressés par moi à Frisco ( N/T diminutif de San Francisco)''

Cela me surprit. Annabeth était, sans aucun doute, jolie. Belle même! J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami à laisser derrière quand elle avait déménagé ici.

"Tu te moques de moi?" Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. ''Tu n'as jamais eu un petit ami? Jamais?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. "Pourquoi as-tu l'air si choqué?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, je ... euh, je ne comprends pas qu'aucun gars de ton ancienne école n'ait vu à quel point tu es jolie." J'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité. Elle se savait toujours de toute façon et je n'avais aucune bonne excuse.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Elle sourit à nouveau, mais son visage était partiellement caché par ses cheveux. De ce que j'avais pu voir de ses joues, elles étaient rouges. Et je supposais que les miennes l'étaient aussi.

"Je te remercie, Percy. Aucun garçon n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi'', me dit-elle doucement.

"Alors, ils étaient manifestement aveugles", ai-je dit en la regardant à nouveau. Cela la fit rougir encore plus. Heureusement, pour nous sauver de notre maladresse nous arrivions à notre table habituelle où Thalia et Nico nous attendaient déjà.

"Hey", salua Thalia avec un sourire. Nico hocha juste la tête dans notre direction.

"Sérieusement, Nico? Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sociale?" demanda Thalia à son petit ami.

Nico nous regarda et dit: ''Bonjour, Percy. Bonjour, Annabeth. Heureuse maintenant, Thals?"

Thalia sourit avant d'embrasser la joue de Nico. "Oui. Tu dois travailler sur tes compétences sociales."

Annabeth et moi avons ri à cela. Puis Thals se mit à rire aussi, tandis que Nico était assis là se demandant où était la blague nous faisant rire plus fort.

Après avoir accompagné Annabeth le reste de la journée, j'avais réalisé quelque chose. Je me sentais comme quand j'étais avec Rachel, pas comme quand j'étais avec les autres filles. Peut-être que Grover avait raison? Peut-être que je pourrais essayer à nouveau avec Annabeth ...

Mais est-ce que ça allait marcher ?


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Mlle Lucifer d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Après mon interrogatoire par Cheryl, j'étais allée dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas eu de contact avec Hazel depuis le déménagement, alors j'avais décidé de discuter avec elle.

Hey! Comment vas-tu? J'ai vraiment envie de te parler. Skype?

D'Annabeth

J'appuyais sur envoyer et j'attendis sa réponse.

La réponse arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

Annabeth! C'est super de te parler! Qu'est-ce que j'aime Skype, tu es en ligne?

X Noisette

Je ne répondis pas, j'allais directement sur mon ordinateur portable. Après l'avoir allumé, je me connectais à mon compte Skype et je sélectionnais Hazel. J'appuyais sur appel vidéo et j'attendis qu'elle accepte. Pendant que j'attendais, je m'étais demandé ce que j'allais lui dire. Devais-je lui parler de Percy?

"Hey!" Je levais les yeux pour voir le visage souriant d'Hazel qui me regardait.

"Salut," lui répondis-je. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Eh bien, c'est bizarre de ne pas te voir à l'école. Mais je vais bien'', me dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, comme ce qui se passait dans mon ancienne école et comment s'était passé mon premier jour à l'école. Je lui avais parlé de Thalia ma vieille amie de colonie et comment Percy m'avait guidé pendant toute journée. Lorsque nous avons commencé à parler de Percy, je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer légèrement.

''Annabeth, tu rougis," me dit Hazel en souriant.

Je mis mes mains sur mes joues et rougis encore plus.

''Il est sexy?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Hazel! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de gars!" Je pouvais sentir mon rougissement s'aggraver, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer.

''Allez, Annabeth! Je vois que tu l'aimes! Tu ne peux pas me le cacher, je suis ta meilleure amie," dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

Je soupirais, "OK, alors peut-être qu'il est vraiment beau, doux, attentionné et ...» Je m'étais arrêtée j'étais tellement différente de d'habitude. Je l'avais rencontré aujourd'hui et j'étais là, à fantasmer sur lui! Aucun garçon n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur moi avant, mais j'avais rencontré Percy ... et tout avait changé.

"Tu es en train de rêver, Annabeth." La voix Hazel me ramena sur terre.

''Désolé,'' dis-je timidement.

''Raconte-moi tout!" demanda Hazel avec enthousiasme.

Alors je lui avais parlé de notre jeu des 20 questions, du fait que nous vivions dans le même immeuble, comment nous avions marché ensemble jusqu'à la maison et comment Percy m'avait donné sa veste. Hazel sautillait d'excitation tout en écoutant mon histoire.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Annabeth! Il a complètement craqué pour toi!" avait-t-elle presque crié.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Hazel. Il n'y a pas moyen c'est le mec le plus cool du lycée pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ?''. Nous avions parlé pendant un certain temps, mais finalement Hazel m'avait forcé à admettre qu'il était possible, qu'il y ait une petite chance pour que Percy puisse m'aimer.

''Annabeth! Ton père est à la maison!'' cria Cheryl de la cuisine.

''Je dois y aller, mais je t'appelle bientôt", ai-je dit à Hazel.

"OK, c'était sympa de discuter avec toi'', déclara Hazel.

"Avec toi aussi. A bientôt," ai-je répondu avant de mettre fin à l'appel et de fermer mon ordinateur portable, avant d'entrer dans la salle de séjour pour voir mon père.

PERCY POV:

Je devais admettre, après avoir passé la plupart de la journée avec Annabeth, que j'étais très heureux. C'était agréable. Je veux dire, je pouvais tout lui dire elle ne me jugerait pas. J'en étais sûr. Nous étions comme connectés. Nous avions une sorte de compréhension mutuelle de l'autre. Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer, mais ... je savais pertinemment à la fin de la journée que je l'aimais, et que je voulais tout savoir d'elle.

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait c'étais que je pouvais lui faire du mal. Je savais que je devrais lui parler de Rachel et des filles qui l'avaient suivis. Pour que nous ayons une relation honnête, je devais lui dire. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment je pourrais faire ça ...

Je réfléchissais à cela pendant que je marchais vers mon appartement. Quand et comment pourrais-je lui dire? J'avais décidé que le moment venue, je connaîtrais la réponse à ces deux questions.

Je mis ma clé dans la serrure et j'ouvris la porte. J'entrais en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je mis mes clés sur la table près de la porte avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour voir ma mère. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner.

"Hey'' ai-je dit, en passant ma tête par la porte. ''Je suis à la maison."

''Salut, chéri!" elle sourit largement. ''Comment s'est passée ta journée?" Ma mère était toujours contente de me voir. Je supposais que c'était parce que pendant un long moment nous avions été tout l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant elle avait Paul, il était vraiment cool sachant qu'il était mon professeur d'anglais. Paul était cool, et c'était agréable de ne pas le voir se battre avec maman.

"Absolument parfaite", lui ai-je dit.

Maman leva un sourcil. "Vraiment? Comment ça?" Je suppose que j'avais l'habitude de dire qu'elle était ennuyeuse ou inintéressante, ce qui était vrai habituellement.

''Je suis le guide d'une nouvelle '', expliquais-je. ''Elle est belle."

"Percy,'' Maman soupira. "Je pensais que tu avais arrêté cela?"

"J'ai arrêté. Et je tiens ma promesse. J'ai encore rien fait. Nous avons juste parlé, et ... c'est tellement facile de lui parler. Mais j'ai besoin de conseils." Je m'étais assis sur le comptoir à côté de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Perce?" elle s'arrêta de cuisiner pour me regarder.

"Ça ne fait qu'une journée que je connais Annabeth, mais je ... Je l'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal si je lui dis pour Rachel et les autres filles. Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire à un moment donné. Et Maman, quand je la touche c'est comme si un éclair me traversait. Mais ça fait du bien'', lui expliquais-je.

Maman sauta pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le comptoir. "Percy, pour moi, il est évident que tu es amoureux." Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et sourit. J'étais sûr que je rougissais. "Tu ne la connais que depuis une journée et pourtant tu es bien avec elle, et je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour lui faire du mal volontairement."

Je levais les yeux vers elle. "Vraiment? Mais que dois-je faire?"

''Dis-lui lorsque le moment sera venu. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle comprendra." Je pouvais dire que maman aimait ça. Elle aimait la romance.

"Merci, maman. Mais est-ce que je dois lui demander de sortir avec moi?" J'avais eu envie de lui poser la question. Je le voulais, mais je ne voulais pas que Thalia, Nico et Grover pensent que l'ancien moi était revenu. Je veux dire c'était le premier jour pour le nouveau moi et j'avais déjà échoué!

"Donne-lui un peu de temps'', me conseilla Maman. "Tu as tout le temps pour apprendre à la connaître mieux et pour te décider. Son nom est Annabeth tu as dit?"

"Ouais," ai-je répondu, ''Annabeth Chase."

xxxx

Chaque jour de la semaine j'étais allé à l'école et étais rentré à la maison avec Annabeth. Nous avions commencé à devenir très proches. Je devais admettre, c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler tous les jours. Elle m'avait même aidé à faire mes devoirs certains jours. Elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle était vraiment intelligente. Elle était une année en dessous de moi et pourtant elle était capable de comprendre mes cours mieux que moi, c'était incroyable.

Ce vendredi-là, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de lui dire. Nous avions parlé de nos parents, du fait que je n'avais jamais connu mon père et elle sa mère. Je lui avais dit ce que ma mère m'avait dit, que mon père avait disparu en mer, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de la mort de sa mère.

Nous marchions à la maison après l'école, et Annabeth m'avait dit ce qu'elle savait de sa mère.

''Maman et papa sont tombés amoureux à l'école. Ils se sont mariés jeunes, et puis ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi. Mais elle est morte juste après ma naissance. La grossesse a été dure pour elle, et je pense que son corps n'a pas pu la surmonter. " Elle avait l'air triste quand elle m'avait dit. Je pouvais comprendre, après tout, c'était comme ça que je me sentais quand je parlais de mon vrai père.

"Hey," Je lui souris, "C'est normal d'être triste. Je sais ce que c'est rappelle-toi?"

Elle rit doucement. C'est alors que j'avais su que c'était le bon moment pour le lui dire.

«Tu sais, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà eu des copines?"

"Ouais?"

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire," J'avais arrêté de marcher pour lui faire face.

"Aller. Viens on va s'asseoir et prendre un café, nous pourrons parler." Annabeth m'emmena jusqu'à un petit café. Elle commanda deux cappuccinos et me conduisit à une table pour deux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" me demanda-t-elle quand nous fûmes assis.

"Son nom était Rachel,'' commençais-je ''Nous nous sommes rencontrés au collège, je l'ai aimé tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi en troisième. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux mois et je pensais que je l'aimais." L'expression Annabeth était indéchiffrable, ses yeux gris avaient un regard calculateur. ''J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle me trompait." Elle haletait. ''Alors, j'ai rompu avec elle. Nico et Thalia ne l'avaient jamais aimé, et je pense que Thals aurait volontiers tué Rachel ..."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'' demanda Annabeth.

''Je ... je suis devenu quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier."

Annabeth hocha la tête m'encourageant à continuer.

"J'ai commencé à sortir avec des filles pendant environ une semaine, puis je les jetais. Je ne me suis jamais senti mal à ce sujet jusqu'à récemment. Mais j'ai promis à ma mère à Nico et à Thals que j'allais arrêter. C'était le jour juste avant de te rencontrer," c'était tout. "Je suppose que c'était ma façon de gérer la souffrance. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse."

Une serveuse nous apporta nos cafés posés sur un plateau.

''Merci'', lui dit Annabeth.

Nous étions restés assis en silence pendant un moment, en buvant notre café. J'étais inquiet à propos de ce qu'elle allait dire, de ce qu'elle pourrait penser. Elle me surprit.

"Percy, je ne pense pas que tu devrais te tourmenter à cause de ça, c'est passé. Tu ne peux pas l'effacer, peu importe ce que tu feras'', me dit-elle.

"Je sais." Je venais de faire un autre grand pas, c'était maintenant ou jamais de toute façon. Je venais de lui dire tout au sujet de Rachel et elle ne me détestait pas, je n'avais donc rien à craindre.

"Cette semaine, j'ai été un peu perturbé par certaines choses," commençais-je, "parce que j'ai promis à ma mère, à mes amis et à moi-même que je ne sortirais plus avec des filles si je n'étais pas sérieux. Mais je t'ai rencontré. " Je fis une pause pour essayer de voir à quoi elle pensait. Elle me regardait comme si elle ne croyait pas ce que je disais.

"Depuis que tu m'as rencontré?" me demanda-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

''Je me suis senti complètement différent. Comme si je pouvais être moi-même à nouveau," murmurais-je.

"Alors," elle commença à tracer des cercles invisibles sur la table avec son index, "qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?"

"Que je suis attiré, par toi Annabeth. Beaucoup. Et que je suis très sérieux quand je dis ça."

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse mariner jusqu'à dimanche prochain, passez une bonne semaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a tous

Donc aujourd'hui comme d'habitude de nouveaux chapitres.

J'ai une question a vous poser je suis en train de réfléchir a la prochaine fic que je vais traduire mais elle ne sera pas sur Percy Jackson je voudrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau et j'aimerais savoir vous se qui vous feraient plaisir livres, films, mangas je suis assez ouverte donc si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction de ce chapitre et ses suggestions toujours très judicieuses

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Annabeth PDV

"Depuis que tu m'as rencontré?'' Ai-je demandé à Percy. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard.

''Je me suis senti complètement différent. Comme si je pouvais être moi-même à nouveau," chuchota-t-il.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?" Je commençais à tracer des cercles invisibles sur la surface de la table en bois avec mon index.

"Que je suis attiré, par toi Annabeth. Beaucoup. Et que je suis très sérieux quand je dis ça."

Ma respiration s'était bloquée. Il ne venait pas de dire ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

J'étais restée silencieuse, évitant ses yeux verts. Je sentais que ses yeux cherchaient les miens.

Après un certain temps, je pris une grande respiration et je dis: ''Percy ... c'est trop tôt."

Je levais les yeux pour voir ses yeux qui me fixaient.

''Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire que je ne suis pas prête," expliquais-je. "Tu me plais vraiment Percy mais ... je ne peux pas … pas encore."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il quitte le café, en ne voulant plus jamais me parler. Je pensais qu'il serait furieux et même qu'il me crierait dessus. Mais Percy n'avait rien fait de cela. Il resta assis là, à me regarder. Et puis il dit quelque chose qui me surprit.

''Je t'attendrai, Annabeth. Lorsque tu seras prête, dis- le- moi. Je vais attendre jusque-là."

Il l'avait dit avec tant de ... sincérité. Il me brisa presque le cœur à ce moment-là. Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas être avec lui parce que je ne me sentais pas prête. En toute honnêteté, j'étais vraiment effrayée, mais le fait qu'il dise qu'il attendrait que je sois prête pour être avec moi fit battre mon cœur.

"Merci, Percy," Je souris légèrement, "ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Il me sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Nous étions restés assis en silence pendant un moment, en sirotant lentement nos cafés. Puis Percy rompit le silence en me demandant de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Alors nous avons fait nos devoirs, en buvant des cappuccinos et en mangeant des pains au chocolat. Environ trois cafés et deux croissants chacun (même si Percy en mangea trois, et moi un seul) tous nos devoirs étaient finis, nous nous étions levés et dirigés vers la caisse pour payer.

"Non, je vais payer!" dit Percy quand je sortis mon portefeuille pour payer ma part.

"Percy laisse-moi au moins payer ma part" suppliais-je. Mais il ne voulut rien savoir et il paya la totalité de la note, il ne me laissa même pas donner un pourboire. Je soupirais quand il attrapa ma main et qu'il me tira à l'extérieur dans le froid de septembre.

La ville était belle. Des feuilles oranges, brunes, ors et rouges recouvraient le sol et dansaient en l'air quand il y avait une légère brise. Le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux, m'envoyant mes longues boucles en plein visage et les cheveux de Percy oscillaient entre ses oreilles. Le vent froid agressait mes oreilles et mon nez. J'enfonçais ma main gauche plus profondément dans la poche de ma veste. Mon autre main était toujours dans celle de Percy.

Il était normal pour nous de marcher comme ça. C'était naturel, comme notre façon de dire à l'autre que nous serions toujours là pour l'autre. Je dis à Percy combien ça avait été dur pour moi à l'école avant que je déménage ici, combien c'était étrange d'avoir tout d'un coup une nouvelle maman si jeune et de devoir partager son père avec deux nouveaux frères.

Il me raconta l'enfer que son beau-père avait été pour lui et sa mère, de la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait épousé et de son nouveau beau-père qui était un million de fois mieux.

Nous pouvions faire confiance à l'autre et je dirais même que nous étions devenus meilleurs amis. Nous parlions de tout. Donc je me demandais pourquoi j'avais si peur de passer à l'étape copain-copine. J'y réfléchis pendant tout le trajet et nous sommes rentrés à la maison en silence.

Nous avions pris les escaliers et il m'avait dit au revoir à ma porte comme d'habitude. J'étais entrée à l'intérieur pour trouver le dîner en train de cuire et Cheryl et mon père qui regardaient les infos sportifs avec les jumeaux.

"Salut, chérie," Cheryl m'accueillit avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Salut, Cheryl," répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?"

"Spaghetti Bolognaise." Mon plat préféré!

"Super!" Puis, j'eus une idée. "je peux te parler? Seule à seule?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Je m'étais assise sur le comptoir à côté de la cuisinière pendant qu'elle fermait la porte pour s'assurer que les garçons ne nous entendraient pas. Je comptais aussi parler à Hazel, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de quelques conseils maternels.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Annabeth?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je commençais. "Eh bien Percy et moi sommes devenus très proches, comme des meilleurs amis. Et toi-même tu as dit que tu penses que je l'aime, et Hazel dit la même chose." Je sautais du comptoir pour aller m'adosser contre le réfrigérateur.

"Quelque chose est arrivé?" me demanda Cheryl, l'inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix.

"Eh bien en quelque sorte, mais nous sommes toujours amis'', répondis-je.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"Il m'a parlé de ses ex -copines." Je racontais vite l'histoire à ma belle-mère. "Après m'avoir dit tout ça, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était sérieux."

''Alors il t'a demandé d'être petite amie?" me demanda Cheryl.

"En quelque sorte, oui." Je hochais la tête.

"Annie, c'est merveilleux! Je veux dire, tu as dit oui, bien sûr'', dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je secouais la tête. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Je sentis les larmes monter.

"Je lui ai dit que c'était trop tôt. Que je ne suis pas prête pour une relation sérieuse." Les larmes avaient commencé à couler lentement sur mon visage. Cheryl traversa la cuisine pour me tirer dans une étreinte maternelle comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Je pleurais sur son épaule alors qu'elle me berçait doucement.

"Ce n'est pas la vraie raison, hein?"

Je secouais la tête: ''Non, j'ai eu peur."

''Peur de quoi?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Puis je réalisais de quoi j'avais vraiment peur.

''Avec son passé ... il pourrait me faire du mal si ... facilement. Il est peut-être en train de jouer avec moi, voir jusqu'où j'irais avec lui. Mais je tiens vraiment à lui et je me sentirais tellement mal si c'est le cas. "

J'étais moi-même surprise. Habituellement je ne parlais pas aussi facilement, et Cheryl aurait dû m'asticoter pendant des siècles avant que je m'ouvre à elle. Et même quand finalement je parlais généralement je n'étais pas si éplorée et faible, si fille quoi.

Je commençais à sangloter. Cheryl me calma et me caressa les cheveux.

''Ma chérie ... Je sais que ces choses peuvent être difficiles. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait parlé de son passé s'il ne se souciait pas de toi." Je devais admettre que c'était un bon raisonnement.

"Il a dit quelque chose d'autre aussi," dis-je en reculant pour regarder ma belle-mère dans les yeux. "Il a dit qu'il m'attendrait jusqu'à ce que je sois prête."

"Chérie, alors tu n'as rien à craindre!" dit-elle.

"Je sais, mais je ne peux pas encore." J'essuyais mes larmes avec mes manches. ''Je vais parler à Hazel. Tu m'appelles pour le dîner?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle en se retournant vers les pots sur la cuisinière.

Xxxx

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et je me laissa tomber sur mon lit. Je fis défiler mes contacts jusqu'à ce que je trouve le numéro d'Hazel.

''Hey, c'est Annabeth. Tu peux te connecter à Skype maintenant?''

Je tapais et envoyais le message, je reçus une réponse en quelques minutes.

''Je t'attends en ligne (: ''

Alors je m'étais connectée à mon compte et j'appelais Hazel.

"Hey! Annabeth!" elle me sourit largement exhibant ses parfaites dents nacrées .

"Salut, Hazel, comment vas-tu?" lui demandais-je.

''Je vais très bien, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas. Je vois que tu as pleuré"

''Oui, j'ai pleuré," admis-je.

"Qu'est-qui se passe ?" me demanda-t-elle, ses yeux sombres étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

"Percy m'a parlé de ses copines'' commençais-je. J'avais alors raconté à Hazel toute l'histoire, Rachel, les autres filles et le fait qu'il m'attendrait.

''Oh! Je l'avais dit qu'il t'aimait! Mais pourquoi tu as refusé? Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas prête." Hazel me connaissait trop bien.

''J'avais peur, OK? Il pourrait me faire du mal si facilement, et je tiens vraiment à lui. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le laisser me manipuler et m'abandonner après une semaine", expliquais-je.

"Mais tu as dit qu'il était prêt à t'attendre? Cela ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui plaisante. Je pense qu'il est vraiment sérieux ", déclara Hazel.

''Je sais, Cheryl a dit la même chose. Mais je vais attendre. Je vais commencer par le connaître un peu plus avant de me décider'', lui répondis-je.

"Je pense que c'est sage. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça pour toujours. Tu devras lui dire bientôt, s'il y a une chance qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ou pas ."

"Mais il a dit qu'il attendrait," répétais-je.

''Les garçons ne font pas toujours ce qu'ils disent."

"Tu as raison," soupirais-je, "mais Percy est différent."

"Je sais", déclara Hazel. "Et il est évident qu'il ressent la même que toi vu ce qu'il t'a dit.''

"Dîner Annabeth!" J'entendais Cheryl m'appeler de la cuisine.

"Désolée, c'est l'heure du dîner." ai-je souri en m'excusant.

" OK. Je t'appelle bientôt", dit-elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Au revoir, Noisette''.

"Bye, Annie."

Je finis l'appel et fermais mon ordinateur portable. Je sortis de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la salle à manger où la table avait été mise et ou ma famille m'attendait.

Je mangeais en silence et j'écoutais mes frères parler à mes parents de l'école. Je réalisais que j'avais été stupide de dire à Percy que je n'étais pas prête, mais je voulais attendre un peu pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction et ses petits commentaires très drôles je crois que je vais les ajouter à l'histoire d'ailleurs :)**  
**

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

Après avoir déposé Annabeth à son appartement je montais à l'étage pour me rendre dans le mien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était appeler Thalia et lui demander de venir pour que je puisse lui parler. Je pourrais parler à ma mère, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de parler à quelqu'un de mon âge.

J'ouvris la porte, mis mes clés sur la table à côté de la porte, raccroché ma veste et je laissais tomber mon sac à dos sur le sol.

"Percy ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?" appela ma mère de son bureau. Elle écrivait son deuxième roman d'amour le premier avait été un vrai best-seller. Hier soir, elle avait râlé car elle n'avait pas d'inspiration, de toute évidence, elle l'avait retrouvée.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Je me dirigeais vers la porte ouverte, qui conduisait à son étude et je passais ma tête par la porte.

Ma mère sourit quand elle leva les yeux pour me moi. ''Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises supplémentaires qu'elle gardait dans son bureau j'avais choisi un fauteuil que ma mère avait eu quand j'étais un bébé. C'était un gros fauteuil marron. Il y avait des déchirures sur les accoudoirs, mais je refusais de laisser maman et Paul se débarrasser de lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et je répondis ", je lui ai dit."

Maman savait de quoi je voulais parler.

"Et alors?" demanda-t-elle, en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau. "Qu'est-il arrivé? Si j'en juge par ton expression ça ne s'est pas passé de la façon dont tu l'avais prévu?"

Je secouais la tête en silence.

''Elle a compris, elle n'était même pas en colère. Mais quand je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle a dit que c'était trop tôt et qu'elle n'est pas prête pour une relation."

Je me levais du fauteuil et me dirigeais vers le bureau ou était l'ordinateur portable de ma mère je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Ses yeux bruns étaient plantés dans les miens, à la recherche des réponses qu'elle voulait et que je ne lui donnais pas.

"Je lui ai dit que j'allais attendre," ai-je dit.

Le visage de ma mère se transforma en une expression que je m'attendais à voir le jour où je lui annoncerais mon mariage. C'était très effrayant!

''Oh, Percy! C'est si romantique! ", Dit-elle, sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude. Je levais les yeux en pensant que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, ma mère était désespérément romantique. Je me levais pour partir, ne voulant pas vraiment être près de ma mère alors qu'elle était dans cet état.

"Cela me donne une bonne idée pour mon prochain roman! Une histoire d'amour basée sur toi et Annabeth!" dit-elle.

Je fis la grimace. "S'il devient un best-seller, je veux 50%," ai-je dit avant de partir rapidement du bureau.

J'entendis ma mère rire tandis que je fermais la porte. Je me souris à moi-même. Je supposais que j'étais vraiment chanceux d'avoir une telle maman avec qui je pouvais réellement parler de ce genre de choses.

Maintenant, tout ce qui me restait à faire c'était de parler à Thalia. J'allais lui envoyer un texto. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et je fis défiler mes contacts à la recherche du numéro de ma cousine. Je le trouvais et je commençais à taper un message pour elle.

Hey, Thals. Besoin de parler. Tu veux pas venir? -P

En quelques minutes, je reçus une réponse.

Rejoins-moi sur le banc du parc dans 10 minutes. -T

Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je pris mes clés et mon blouson avant d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire où j'allais. Je fermais et verrouillais la porte derrière moi puis je dévalais les escaliers et je sortis de l'immeuble.

J'arrivais au parc avec quelques minutes d'avance. Bien sûr, je savais exactement ce que signifiait ce banc dans le parc pour Thalia. C'était celui sur lequel nous nous étions toujours assis. Il était placé dans le parc sous un grand chêne à la mémoire de quelqu'un qui était mort.

Je m'étais assis sur le banc et j'attendis quelques minutes que Thalia arrive.

"Hey," me salua-t-elle.

"Salut, Thals," lui répondis-je.

''Alors de quoi tu veux me parler?" me demanda-t-elle, allant droit au but.

"J'ai dit la vérité à Annabeth'' lui dis-je sans détour.

Thalia me regarda pendant quelques secondes, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi." Maintenant, la bouche de Thalia était grande ouverte.

Après avoir récupéré de son étonnement, elle s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda: ''Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?"

Je racontais l'histoire à Thalia, la façon dont Annabeth avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation, ce que je lui avais répondu et comment nous nous étions assis dans le café pour faire nos devoirs. Thalia écouta attentivement toute mon histoire sans rien dire.

Ensuite, j'eus une pensée effrayante.

"Thalia, et si elle ne m'aime pas? Et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit non? Peut-être qu'elle me laisse tomber en douceur!" J'étais complètement paniqué à ce stade.

Bien sûr Thalia savait quoi dire et quoi faire.

"Percy, elle ressent la même chose que toi. Je vois la façon dont elle agit avec toi. Ce n'est pas difficile à voir d'ailleurs," me dit-elle. La façon dont elle le dit, spontanément me donna envie de la croire. Mais je savais aussi que Thalia ne m'aurait jamais menti à propos de ce genre de chose.

''Tu pourrais pas lui parler?" Demandais-je.

"Non"

"S'il te plaît?" Demandais-je avec mon meilleur visage de chiot maltraité. Ça marchait toujours avec elle. "Pour ton cousin préféré dans tout le monde entier?"

Elle sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

"Seulement parce que tu es mon préféré. Et c'est la seule et unique fois!" dit-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux.

''Je sais pas comment te remercier Thals,"

''Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Mais ne me le fait pas regretter."

Nous nous étions levés du banc et nous avons pris le chemin qui menait à mon appartement.

''Tu veux rester pour le dîner?" Demandais-je.

''Bien sûr. On fait la course !" nous avons commencé à courir vers l'appartement.

Thalia venait souvent pour le dîner. Sa mère était alcoolique et avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture il y avait environ sept ans. Le père de Thalia était un homme d'affaires prospère qui voyageait souvent et n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour sa fille. Ma mère et Paul l'aimaient beaucoup et Thalia adorait la cuisine de ma mère, donc tout le monde était content. Maman se sentait désolée pour Thalia et la traitait comme sa fille.

Quand le dîner était terminé, nous avions l'habitude de regarder un film. Ce fut au tour de Paul de choisir, donc nous avions fini par regarder The Breakfast Club. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais. Il était tard quand le film se termina, et maman dit que Thalia pouvait rester.

Nous avions discuté de choses et d'autres jusque tard dans la nuit. En fait, surtout d'Annabeth. Nous étions arrivés à un bon plan. Thalia allait lui parler pour savoir exactement pourquoi Annabeth avait refusé de sortir avec moi et quelle impression elle avait de moi. Comme c'était samedi, demain, Thalia décida d'inviter Annabeth à sortir.

Je m'étais endormi, en attendant avec impatience le lendemain. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si Annabeth ressentait pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Le seul problème était que je me sentais un peu coupable d'envoyer Thalia pour l'interroger à ma place. Quand je m'étais endormi, je m'étais demandé si c'était une si bonne idée que ça ...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour! voila les deux chapitres de la semaine corrigés par Mlle Lucifer

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Annabeth PDV

Samedi matin, Thalia appela et m'invita à chez elle.

"Je te retrouve devant chez toi, OK?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, c'est bien. Dans une heure ...?" Dis-je en regardant ma montre, essayant de calculer combien de temps il me faudrait pour me préparer.

"Super! A tout à l'heure." Et elle raccrocha.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, j'allais dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et me laver les cheveux. Après, je m'habillais. Je choisis un jean confortable déchiré aux genoux, un T-shirt à longues manches Lilas et gris, la veste de Percy que je ne lui avais toujours pas rendue et ma paire préférée de Converse bleu marine.

J'attrapa mon téléphone et de l'argent, que je mis dans ma poche, et je courus dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir. Cheryl était déjà là en train de nettoyer ce qu'elle n'avait pas lavé la veille.

" Bonjour chérie", elle m'accueillit avec un sourire.

''Bonjour, Cheryl," répondis-je. ''Une amie m'a invitée, donc je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui."

"OK, c'est très bien. Est-ce que Percy sera là?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Je soupirais. "Non, seulement sa cousine. Thalia. Je ne pense pas qu'il va vouloir me parler après ce qui s'est passé hier."

Elle sourit avec bienveillance et me dit: ''Annabeth. Je sais qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché hier ?"

Je dus admettre qu'elle avait raison. Je hochais la tête.

''Alors tu veux manger quelque chose avant de partir?" demanda Cheryl.

"Juste un peu de pain'' Je haussais les épaules.

Après avoir mangé mon petit déjeuner, j'allais à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et ensuite je pris mes clés dans mon sac à dos posé à côté de mon bureau. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, en m'arrêtant devant le bureau de mon père pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir.

"Bye, Cheryl!" dis-je alors que je marchais vers la porte.

J'entendis sa réponse "Bye, Annabeth!" Avant de fermer la porte.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas glisser. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée en cinq minutes. Je poussais la porte vitrée et sortis sur le trottoir. Je regardais autour de moi la foule des gens qui marchait rapidement. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur une tignasse de cheveux noirs hérissés.

Thalia se tenait là avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, qui crachaient de la musique qui ressemblait à Florence and the Machine assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre même avec le bruit de la rue. Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui tapais sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait dérangé. Quand elle me vit ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sourit. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et les fourra dans sa poche.

"Hey, Anniebeth," me taquina t'elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Salut, Thals. Comment vas-tu ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas mal. Tu veux un chocolat chaud?"

"Oui, bien sûr." Je hochais la tête.

Elle ramena son sac sur sur son épaule et commença à marcher vers le café où Percy et moi avions été la veille.

Nous entrâmes dans le café, l'odeur des gâteaux, des biscuits et du café nous accueillit. Nous avions fait la queue pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la caisse. La femme derrière le comptoir avait une cinquantaine d'années , les cheveux brun noisette grisonnant, des yeux chocolat aimables et un sourire chaleureux.

"Un chocolat blanc chaud et un biscuit au chocolat à emporter", dit Thalia à la dame derrière le comptoir. La dame tapa la commande de Thalia sur l'ordinateur, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

"Que voulez-vous, ma chère?"

"Juste un chocolat chaud , s'il vous plaît . Aussi à emporter», répondis-je.

Elle sourit: ''Tout de suite''.

Nous attendions sur le côté pendant que la femme prenait d'autres commandes. Elle nous appela et nous donna à chacune un gobelet à emporter ainsi que son cookie à Thalia.

"Et voilà", nous dit-elle.

"Merci, beaucoup," dit Thalia et j'approuvais d'un signe de tête.

"Au revoir." Nous dit-elle alors que nous sortions de la boutique.

Je retirais le couvercle de mon gobelet, soufflant doucement sur mon chocolat chaud avant de prendre une gorgée. À ma grande surprise, c'était à une température idéale pour le boire. Pas chaud au point de se brûler la bouche. Je remis le couvercle avant de continuer à profiter de la boisson chaude.

Thalia avait déjà mangé presque la moitié de son biscuit. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait faire, cette chose était énorme! Je ris et tournais ma tête vers elle.

"Quoi?" me demanda-t-elle, des miettes de biscuits tombaient de sa bouche pendant qu'elle parlait.

''Nous venons de quitter le café, et tu as déjà mangé tout ça", je riais, en montrant le biscuit dans les mains de mon amie.

Elle avala l'énorme quantité qu'elle avait dans la bouche. "Et alors?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je ris un peu plus. "Thalia ce cookie est énorme ! je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as fait pour le manger si vite ... "

Elle grogna. "Je mange vite.''

Je la taquinais et nous avions ri tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Thalia. Quand nous étions arrivées, je m'étais retrouvée la bouche grande ouverte devant l'énorme ... manoir en face de moi.

"J'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas ..." entendis-je murmurer Thals .

Je fermais la bouche et la regardais avec étonnement.

''C'est ta maison ? " Demandais-je.

Elle soupira et acquiesça.

''Mon père est propriétaire de quelques grandes entreprises. Il n'est jamais là. J'essaie d'être ici le moins souvent possible, parce qu'il n'y a que moi et le personnel'', expliqua-t-elle.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Thalia sortit ses clés et ouvrit le grand portail en bois. Elle me poussa et me conduisit à l'intérieur. Si la maison était grande de l'extérieur, elle l'était encore plus à l'intérieur!

Il y avait d'énormes escaliers en marbre, des tapis persans, des canapés, des ornements et des vases qui devaient être très chers sur les tables et des tableaux partout. Je sentis à nouveau ma mâchoire tomber.

Thalia gémit. ''Viens''. Elle saisit mon bras et commença à me tirer vers le haut des escaliers, vers sa chambre.

Sa chambre était simple. Enfin elle aurait pu l'être si Thalia n'avait pas couvert tous les murs avec des photographies, des dessins et des affiches de musiciens et de stars de cinéma. Je ne pouvais même pas voir la couleur des murs.

Il y avait une étagère contenant une chaîne hi-fi, des piles de CD, livres et DVD. La collection musicale était composée principalement de musique rock, des grands classiques aux nouveautés comme Paramore et Green Day. La même chose avec les DVD. Comédies romantiques et des films d'horreurs. Je remarquais aussi que la plupart des livres étaient des histoires de vampires.

La chambre n'était pas immense, mais de belle taille quand même. Il y avait une étagère massive, un lit queen size, une salle de bains et un dressing ainsi qu'un balcon. C'était une pièce assez cool.

Thalia se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur la couette argentée, qui avait des motifs noirs cousus dessus. Les rideaux et le petit tapis sur le sol étaient assortis à la parure de lit .

''Je déteste avoir un père riche," me dit-elle gravement.

"Je comprends," Je compatissais. Bien sûr, elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais si son père n'était jamais à la maison, il essayait probablement de se rattraper avec des cadeaux.

Thals soupira et roula sur le dos encore une fois. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et me couchais près d'elle. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Percy la veille.

"Percy m'a demandé de sortir avec lui hier."

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Sérieusement?" dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Annabeth c'est génial!" Puis elle vit mon visage impassible. "Tu ... tu as dit oui. Non?"

Je secouais la tête en silence. Je retenais mes larmes, parce que j'avais assez pleuré la veille, et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air faible en face de Thalia.

"Quoi?" me demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi?"

Je roulais sur le côté.

''J'avais peur," murmurais-je.

Elle se tut pendant un moment. ''Peur de quoi?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire.

''Il m'a raconté son histoire '', commençais-je. ''Je ne sais pas s'il veut vraiment ou ... ou s'il va juste se débarrasser de moi après une semaine."

Thalia ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. "Que t'a-t-il dit exactement?"

Je soupirais avant de rouler de l'autre côté pour lui faire face. Je répétais à Thalia exactement ce que Percy avait dit, j'avais peut -être fait une erreur. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment sérieux et qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal.

"Il a dit qu'il était sérieux quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête. Vraiment, j'avais peur pour les raisons que je viens de te dire. Mais ensuite, il a dit qu'il m'attendrait jusqu'à ce que je sois prête.''

Thalia roula des yeux. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux et commença à me faire la leçon.

''Annabeth, je connais Percy depuis toujours. Jamais il ne te blessera intentionnellement, je sais que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'est jamais senti coupable de ce qu'il a fait avant, mais depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, c'est le cas."

Je réfléchis à cela. Peut-être que Thalia avait raison?

''Annabeth, il m'a parlé hier. Il tient vraiment à toi. Beaucoup. Je dirais même qu'il est amoureux de toi."

Je me figeais. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je restais là à regarder Thals, la bouche ouverte à nouveau et les yeux exorbités.

Thalia rit de mon expression. "Hé ho? La terre à Annabeth?"

Je sortis de ma stupéfaction. Je souris à mon amie.

''Il a vraiment dit ça?"

''Eh bien'' dit-elle, ''il ne l'a pas dit comme ça. Mais il avait peur que tu ais refusé parce que tu n'étais pas intéressée."

J'étais choquée d'entendre cela. Nous étions devenus de très bons amis assez vite. Nous nous tenions par la main quand il faisait froid, nous avions légèrement flirté et nous étions allés à l'école et à la maison ensemble tous les jours. Comment pouvait-il penser que je ne l'aimais pas, que je n'étais pas intéressée? J'étais plus ouverte avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui!

"Vraiment?" Demandais-je. Puis je compris. "Il t'a demandé de me parler, n'est-ce pas?" Je devais admettre, qu'elle avait fait du bon travail.

"Oui'' soupira-t-elle. "Mais s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas!"

Je ris. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et lui saura ce que je ressens, si Thalia lui dit. Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais vraiment heureuse. C'était plus facile que de parler à Percy moi-même et maintenant ça nous permettait de savoir où nous en étions.

Je l'expliquais à Thalia, et elle sourit quand elle se rendit compte que je n'allais pas me fâcher.

"Ouf!" plaisanta-t-elle. ''Je vais vivre un jour de plus!"

Je ris. "En passant, tu n'essayerais pas de jouer les marieuses?"

Son visage rougit et elle murmura: ''Peut-être ..."

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à rire, à nous taquiner, à écouter de la musique et à regarder des DVD pendant que le personnel de maison cuisinait pour nous. Avoir du personnel de cuisine qui répond à tous vos besoins semblait super, mais la vie d'une fille de millionnaire avait l'air plutôt solitaire.

Thalia m'apprit qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Percy, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon immeuble à cinq heures. Nous avons pris les escaliers, nous étions habituées à les utiliser à cause de Percy.

Je lui dis au revoir quand nous arrivâmes à mon étage, et Thalia monta à l'appartement de Percy. Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait lui dire de notre conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**PERCY PDV**

J'avais pensé à Annabeth toute la journée. A combien elle était belle, mais aussi au fait qu'elle m'aime ou non. J'étais encore inquiet à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre ? Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux et que nous serions juste restés amis?

Aucune de ses hypothèses ne m'avait traversé l'esprit avant que je lui parle, et aucune ne me rassurait. Je me demandais si Thalia lui avait déjà parlé, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. En parlant du loup.

''Thalia'' dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit et en la regardant avec colère. "Je suis sûr que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Pourquoi tu ne frappes pas? J'aurais pu ne pas être habillé!"

Elle leva les yeux et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte. "Perce, sérieusement, tu devrais savoir que je frappe pas à ta porte." Elle fit une pause. "Jamais".

Je soupirais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler alors qu'elle faisait sa mauvaise tête. A ce moment, toute pensée sur la conversation qu'elle était censée avoir eu avec Annabeth m'était complètement sortie de la tête. J'étais trop énervé contre Thalia pour me soucier de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre d'Annabeth.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demandais-je à contrecœur.

Elle sourit légèrement de son sourire diabolique avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers ma chaise de bureau. Elle s'assit et commença à tourner.

"Eh bien," commença-t-elle: ''Je suis venue ici pour passer la nuit et parler d'Annabeth ..." maintenant, elle avait toute mon attention. "Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi ici alors je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer à la maison, cette grande maison vide et solitaire'' elle me taquinait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et une petite voix triste.

Je soupirais à nouveau et levais les yeux impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Oh, ça t'intéresse? Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi?" me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Et je suis désolé de mettre mis en colère." Je détestais céder, mais c'était la seule façon de savoir ce qu'Annabeth avait dit.

Thalia cessa de tourner sur la chaise de bureau pour me faire face. Elle me regarda pendant un moment.

"Elle a tout compris." J'étais sur le point d'attraper mon téléphone portable, mais je me figeais quand elle dit cela.

''Quoi?" S'il vous plaît faites que ce soit une blague, je priais silencieusement.

''Qu'en penses-tu, Einstein? Elle a compris que tu m'avais demandé de lui parler." J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Maintenant, Annabeth allait me haïr et ne voudrait plus jamais me parler! "Mais elle n'est pas en colère," finit Thalia.

Je me redressais. "Quoi? Elle n'est pas en colère?"

Thalia secoua la tête. ''Elle m'a tout raconté à sa façon et elle a dit qu'elle comprend ce que tu ressens car elle est pareille et elle n'est pas en colère car c'est moins gênant pour vous deux que de devoir vous parler''

Je me levais et j'embrassais ma cousine. "Merci, Thals! Merci, merci, merci ! "

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte. ''Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit."

Merde. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et me couchais sur le dos avec un bras sur mon visage. "Elle a dit non, pas vrai Thals? Et maintenant elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir!" Je marmonnais sous mon bras gauche.

Elle rit. ''En fait ...'' Elle commença à me taquiner à nouveau en essayant de parler le plus lentement possible.

Elle avait une fois de plus mon attention. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Thalia ! "

''Mon Dieu, tu ne vas pas te mettre encore en colère contre moi."

Je levais les yeux.

Thalia soupira. "Très bien," commença-t-elle. ''Annabeth a dit qu'elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais qu'elle a peur."

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment confus et heureux. Heureux parce qu'elle était comme moi, et confus parce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation sérieuse. Mais maintenant, elle avait peur ? Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement. Elle ne pensait pas sérieusement que je m'amusais avec elle si?

"De quoi a-t-elle peur? Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais. , Thals?" Demandais-je.

''Elle a peur que tu la quittes après une semaine, elle pense que ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi compte tenu de ton passé. Et elle a dit qu'elle se soucie vraiment de toi..." Elle s'interrompit.

J'étais sans voix. Après tout ce que je lui avais dit elle pensait toujours que je pourrais me moquer d'elle? Bien sûr ça me rendit triste d'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas cru ce je lui avais dit. Mais en même temps elle avait des raisons de m'enfoncer.

"Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais sérieux!" insistais-je.

Il y eut une pause, puis Thalia murmura: ''Je lui ai dit que tu semblais amoureux d'elle."

Merde. Encore une fois ! Je gémis. "Thalia pourquoi as-tu dis cela? "

"Parce que c'est la vérité!" dit-elle sèchement. "Tu as toi-même admis que tu agissais différemment avec elle !"

Elle m'avait eu là. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus d'arguments. Mais cela ne nous mènerait nul part de toute façon et je voulais connaître la suite.

"Tu as raison. Je suis désolé'' admis-je.

Il y eut un silence alors que je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Thalia. Oui, Annabeth avait le droit d'avoir peur compte tenu de mon passé. Mais je devais lui montrer que j'étais vraiment sérieux. Mais comment allais-je faire ? Honnêtement je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais de toute façon j'allais devoir faire preuve de persévérance pour lui montrer les sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

"Quand j'ai dit que tu semblais amoureux d'elle, elle n'a pas vraiment eu de réponse. Elle était étonnée. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle était heureuse de l'entendre."

Ce fut un soulagement pour moi qu'Annabeth ressente la même chose que moi! Mais je n'étais pas optimiste. Je n'avais que les hypothèses de Thalia pour continuer. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Bien que, Thalia ne soit pas très douée pour lire les gens. Mais cette fois, j'étais prêt à la croire jusqu'à ce que je puisse en savoir plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, en lui demandant j'avais obtenu de meilleurs résultats que si j'avais demandé à Nico.

"Alors, que dois-je faire?" demandais-je à ma cousine. "Dois-je lui demander de sortir avec moi de nouveau? Ou dois-je attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne vers moi et me dise qu'elle est prête?"

"Demande-lui", déclara Thalia. "Mais pas de sortir avec toi. Demande-lui si elle est prête, et sinon, dis-lui de te dire quand elle le sera. Parlaient tous les deux pour savoir où vous en êtes. "

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Je devais prendre les choses en mains ... Je ne voulais pas faire de bêtises, ou quelque chose que je regretterais. Je voulais juste montrer à Annabeth qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur et que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais comment le faire c'était ça le problème ...

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer complètement, ou lui donner une mauvaise opinion de moi. Je devais être attentionné et doux. C'était la seule manière pour qu'Annabeth devienne ma petite amie ... Donc ça en valait la peine.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction de ce chapitre

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

J'avais un plan. Pas nécessairement bon, mais j'avais réfléchi et ça pouvait fonctionner. C'était assez simple, mais comme Thalia le souligna à maintes reprises, je n'étais pas très bon pour élaborer des plans. Malgré ce fait bien connu, je refusais de la laisser m'aider.

Mon plan était de parler à Annabeth. Il me suffisait juste de lui parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était connaître les vraies raisons pour lesquelles elle avait peur et pouvoir la rassurer. Je voulais qu'elle m'entende lui dire que je me souciais d'elle. Et bien que ça semblait vraiment stupide, c'était mon plan.

Lundi arriva. Mardi et mercredi passèrent. Nous étions allés à l'école ensemble comme d'habitude, puis l'après-midi nous rentrions à la maison. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait fait allusion à ce qui s'était passé le vendredi ou à la conversation entre Thalia et Annabeth. Jeudi fila trop vite. Puis, vendredi, une semaine, je décidais qu'il était temps de mettre mon plan en marche.

''Annabeth?"

"Ouais?" répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi, ses beaux yeux gris étaient toujours aussi intimidants! C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en moi et voir mon âme, ce qui ne mettait pas très à l'aise.

''Pouvons-nous faire un détour?" Demandais-je. ''Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Et je veux te parler ..." lui expliquais-je car elle avait l'air confus.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et resserra autour de son corps la veste que je lui avais prêtée. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle ne me l'avait pas rendu. J'avais l'intention de la lui laisser de toute façon. Nous avons continué à marcher dans les rues de Manhattan jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le parc près de notre immeuble. Je la conduisis vers le banc où j'avais parlé à Thalia. Je lus la plaque sur l'arbre pour la centième fois: À la mémoire de la douce Margaret Smith, 1934 - 2008, de Jacob qui était assis là et regardait le monde avec elle.

Je fis signe à Annabeth de s'asseoir. Quand elle l'eut fait, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

"Pourquoi as-tu peur de te rapprocher de moi?"

Elle baissa les yeux, semblant gênée. Elle soupira, leva la tête vers moi, et me regarda dans les yeux.

''Ton passé. Tu pourrais me faire du mal si facilement. Tu pourrais jouer avec moi, et ..." Elle s'interrompit.

L'apprendre de la bouche de Thalia était déconcertant. Mais l'entendre directement de celle d'Annabeth était bien pire! Je n'avais pas vraiment compris après l'avoir entendu dire par ma cousine, mais en entendant la fille de qui j'étais tombé amoureux le dire elle-même était presque choquant. Elle baissa les yeux.

''Annabeth," commençais-je, en étant au bord des larmes en me rendant compte qu'elle avait peur que je veuille lui faire du mal. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à arrêter mes larmes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de ressembler à une poule mouillée. ''Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Jamais! Tu ne vois pas que j'en serais incapable?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux même si elle essayait de la cacher. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, un silence agréable s'installa. Le silence était confortable malgré la tension qui nous entourait. C'était un sentiment bizarre, mais plutôt agréable.

"Tu es très sérieux, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota-t-elle. Je ris à sa question. Elle me citait mot pour mot.

''Oui'', murmurais-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration. ''Je suis sérieuse aussi."

Je clignais des yeux, confus, sans la lâcher du regard. Était-elle sérieuse au sujet de son refus?

"A propos de quoi?"

"Mes sentiments envers toi." Elle soupira. ''Je veux essayer. Et je te crois."

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, je restais silencieux en espérant qu'Annabeth ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça? Elle allait me donner une chance?

Je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. ''Vraiment?"

Elle hocha la tête. ''Je ne plaisante pas avec ça."

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à n'être séparé que par quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

''Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?" Demandais-je.

''Oui'' souffla Annabeth.

Je me penchais un peu plus près, et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Vous savez quand vous entendez des gens dire qu'ils sentent comme un feu d'artifice? Je ne les avais jamais cru jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était un cliché ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant, je savais que c'était vrai.

Nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation. Le baiser était doux, et juste ... parfait. Les mains d'Annabeth se déplacèrent à l'arrière de mon cou et les miennes allèrent sur sa taille. Nous étions restés assis sur le banc ensemble, dans notre monde. Quand nous avons fini par nous séparer, nous étions tous les deux haletants.

Je savais que c'était le premier baiser d'Annabeth, et j'avais peur qu'il ne se soit pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle devait avoir vu l'inquiétude dans mes yeux.

"Quel est le problème?" dit-elle avec une légère note de panique dans la voix.

''Rien'' la rassurais-je. "Juste ... est-ce que ça t'a plus?"

Elle soupira de soulagement, sourit et hocha la tête. ''Oui'' murmura-t-elle.

Je souris et me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement à nouveau. J'avais embrassé beaucoup de filles, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était Annabeth. Et c'était tellement plus agréable de l'embrasser. Et je pouvais honnêtement lui dire que c'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

Je reculais et la regardais dans les yeux.

"C'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais eu'' dis-je.

"Mon premier et le meilleur'' rit-elle.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es ma petite amie?" Demandais-je.

"Bien sûr, Cervelle d'Algues!" dit-elle, exaspérée.

Je ris. ''Cervelle d'Algues d'où ça vient ça? "

"Eh bien, tu aimes la mer et la natation et tu n'es pas toujours très clair, donc, Cervelle d'Algues," expliqua-t-elle.

''Pas très clair ? " M'écriais-je. ''Tu as blessé mon ego, Puits de Science."

Annabeth haussa un sourcil. ''Puits de Science ?"

''Oui. Tu es si intelligente, je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre'' dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Annabeth me frappa derrière la tête.

"Aïe!" Dis-je en riant. Elle s'excusa par son rire, puis se leva du banc et tendit la main pour me la donner. Je pris la main tendue de ma nouvelle copine et me levais. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'attirais vers moi. Elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et plaça ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous sommes restés là pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Annabeth me lâche.

''Je dois rentrer chez moi'' dit-elle en s'excusant.

Je hochais la tête, et nous commençâmes à marcher jusqu'à notre bâtiment.

Nous avons parlé de l'école et de la famille, les choses habituelles, sur le chemin du retour. Je lui tenais la main, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. La différence cette fois était que nos doigts étaient tout le temps entrelacés.

Je ne voulais pas la quitter lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa porte. Je l'embrassais doucement et rapidement avant de lui dire au revoir et de prendre les escaliers vers mon appartement. Je souriais bêtement tout le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte et j'allais dans la cuisine pour voir maman.

"Maman''. J'avais toujours un sourire idiot sur le visage.

"Coucou, Percy. Comment s'est passée ta journée?" répondit-elle.

"Incroyable. Merveilleuse. Brillante. Fantastique. Indescrip-"

"Attend!" Maman m'interrompit. "Qu'est-il arrivé qui a rendu ce jour si important?"

Je souris encore plus et je poussais un soupir d'amoureux transi.

"J'ai embrassé Annabeth, et elle est maintenant ma petite amie," annonçais-je fièrement.

Maman poussa un cri d'excitation. Tellement fort que je pensais que mon tympan allait éclater. Elle courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

''Maman. Impossible. Respirer!" dis-je dans son épaule.

"Oh!" dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement. "Désolée, mon chéri. Mais je suis tellement contente pour toi!"

"Merci," Je souriais. ''Je vais commencer mes devoirs." Je passais la tête dans le couloir de ma chambre.

"Mais le dîner est prêt. Tu as le week-end entier pour faire tes devoirs!" Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'entendrais un jour ma mère dire ça.

Je restais donc dans la cuisine et j'aidais maman à mettre la table. Puis Paul arriva et nous nous sommes assis pour manger. Bien sûr, maman lui parla d'Annabeth, et je virais au rouge tomate. Dans l'ensemble, le dîner n'était pas si mal. Il aurait pu être pire, je suppose.

Après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, je réussis à m'échapper dans ma chambre pour commencer à faire mes devoirs. Après m'être creusé la tête sur la même question pendant plus de cinq minutes, je décidais que la seule façon d'y parvenir était de demander de l'aide à Annabeth.

Je contemplais mon portable, mais nous allions probablement parler pendant des heures et ne pas faire nos devoirs. Textoter serait compliqué, car il était plus difficile d'expliquer les choses. Ensuite, j'eus une idée de génie.

Je rangeais mes livres et crayons dans mon sac à dos, et me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et commençais à descendre l'escalier de secours. La seule façon pour que ça tourne mal, c'était que je tombe ou que ma mère se rende compte que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Mais même s'il y avait des risques, cela en valait la peine.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à Mlle Lucifer pour la correction de ce chapitre

**Annabeth PDV**

* * *

Annabeth PDV

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, Cheryl m'attendait les bras croisés en souriant.

"Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je pensais mentir et dire que j'étais avec Thalia, mais elle ne m'aurait pas cru de toute façon. Alors je lui dis la vérité.

''Je suis allée au parc avec Percy," lui dis-je avec désinvolture. Je m'étais retournée pour accrocher mon manteau et pour que ma belle-mère trop curieuse ne voit pas mon sourire ou ma légère rougeur sur les joues qui apparut à la mention de mon copain. Mon petit ami, pensais-je. Cela me semblait tellement bizarre!

Elle devait l'avoir remarqué malgré tout.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître indifférente.

Je me sentais rougir un peu plus, ce qui n'était pas très moi. Cheryl tira sa propre conclusion de mon comportement. Elle haletait et se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Elle poussa un cri et se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle m'écrasait dans ses bras, elle cria (à mon oreille), ''Tu l'as embrassé! Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle avait deviné ...

"Oui, je l'ai fait, OK? Mais, Cheryl ..." J'avais le souffle coupé. "Tu m'écrases!"

"Oh!" dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement en me tenant à bout de bras. Elle me sourit avec cet 'air de maman fière'.

''Es-tu heureuse?" me demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

J'y avais pensé pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Bien sûr, que j'étais heureuse, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment l'exprimer à Cheryl. Mais si je ne disais rien, alors elle penserait que je n'étais pas heureuse. Alors je souris largement avant de répondre.

''Oui'', en hochant la tête.

Elle me tira vers elle pour un autre câlin.

''Je suis contente pour toi'' murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Je me dégageais doucement et je regardais ma belle-mère avec un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que papa va dire? Tu lui as dit quelque chose?" J'étais un peu inquiète au sujet de la façon dont mon père allait réagir à cela, parce que je n'avais parlé de Percy en détails qu'avec Cheryl. Mon père savait qui était Percy, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et jamais vu, alors j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être nerveuse.

"Je lui ai parlé un peu de Percy. Rien de grave, ou que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il entende!" me répondit-elle précipitamment. "Il sait que Percy vit dans ce bâtiment et qu'il est dans la même école que toi, mais c'est tout."

J'étais soulagée que mon père ne sache rien de ce que j'avais dit à Cheryl sur la conversation au café. Je pourrais lui dire moi-même, quand et comment je le voudrais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face seule, donc j'avais demandé à Cheryl de m'aider.

Nous avions décidé que je lui dirai, après le dîner quand les jumeaux partiront se baigner et nous laisseraient tous les trois entre nous dans le salon, et Cheryl serait là pour me soutenir. Parler à mon père pouvait être un peu difficile parfois. Il pouvait être très critique, et je ne voulais pas lui donner une mauvaise impression de mon copain et qu'il m'interdise de le revoir. Alors, Cheryl et moi avions décidé que nous ne dirions rien sur les ex de Percy.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre des vêtements plus confortables et noter quelques idées de construction que j'avais. Je me changeais, mis mon pantalon de survêtement mauve, et un gilet bleu. Je glissais mes pieds dans mes pantoufles, et je commençais à dessiner. J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'entendis pas quand je fus appelée pour le dîner, et Cheryl envoya Matthew me chercher.

Matthew avait toujours été intéressé par mes dessins. Il aimait les regarder et essayait ensuite de les construire avec des Lego ou des cubes de construction. Bobby n'avait jamais été intéressé, et adorait briser les constructions en Lego.

Quand Matthew vit à quoi j'étais occupée, il sauta sur mes genoux pour voir ma nouvelle création.

"C'est joli", dit-il.

"Merci, Matt'' Je lui souris. ''Nous pourrons essayer de le construire plus tard, il est l'heure du dîner et ta mère doit probablement s'impatienter."

Heureusement pour nous, Cheryl n'était pas en colère contre nous pour avoir pris si longtemps pour nous rendre à la cuisine. Je pense qu'elle aimait que Matthew et moi fassions quelque chose ensemble.

Après le dîner, je lavais la vaisselle tandis que Cheryl faisait couler un bain pour les garçons et que papa allait dans le salon regarder les informations. J'espérais que ce serait fini à temps pour que je puisse lui parler.

Cheryl vint dans la cuisine pour m'aider à finir. J'allais sur le plan de cuisine une fois de plus.

''Je sais, Annabeth," soupira Cheryl.

"Désolée. Je suis nerveuse'' admis-je.

''Ça va très bien se passer" me rassura-t-elle.

"Je sais." Je soupirais. ''Je vais aller lui parler maintenant." Je finis la dernière plaque, et séchais mes mains avec un torchon.

''Je serai là dans une minute" promit Cheryl.

Je sortis de la cuisine et allais dans le salon parler à mon père. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Comment diable allais-je faire cela? je réfléchissais. Alors Cheryl entra dans la pièce et s'assit de l'autre côté de papa. Je la vis hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et décidais que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

''Papa, tu te souviens Percy Jackson?" Il avait l'air confus. "Je t'en ai déjà parlé" il ne voyait toujours pas. Je soupirais. ''Il habite à l'étage et je vais à l'école avec lui le matin."

"Oh, oui!" s'exclame-t-il. ''Je vois de qui tu parles."

''Oui, eh bien," j'inspirais. "Il euh, eh bien, il est en quelque sorte mon petit ami ..."

Je sentais que mon visage était rouge et mon cœur battait très fort. Mon père était assis en silence et me regardait fixement. Enfin, il dit quelque chose.

''Tu ne le connais que depuis deux semaines!" dit-il incrédule.

''Je sais, papa, mais ..."

Heureusement, Cheryl décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

"Frédéric", l'avertit-elle.

"Quoi? C'est un argument valable!" soutint-il.

"Oui, mais chéri," commença Cheryl avant de baisser légèrement sa voix. "Laisse-la prendre ses propres décisions. Annabeth est assez âgée pour faire ses propres choix."

Mon père soupira, puis tourna la tête vers moi.

".. OK Très bien, je ne m'opposerai pas à cette relation, mais je veux rencontrer ce garçon et ne le laisse pas te ... tu sais... te forçais à -.. Euh, tu as compris l'idée."

J'étais sûre que mon visage était encore plus rouge. Je savais exactement ce que mon père sous entendait. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça!

''Non! Papa tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Vraiment, juste ..." Je pouvais voir ma belle-mère hocher la tête pour approuver les conseils de mon père.

"Et je vais l'amener ici demain pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer," promis-je.

Avant d'avoir à répondre à des questions plus gênantes, je m'éclipsais pour aller continuer mes dessins. Je m'étais assise à mon bureau depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Je regardais autour de moi, mais je ne voyais rien qui ait pu provoquer ce bruit. Je me demandais si peut-être quelqu'un aurait pu frapper à ma fenêtre ...

Je l'avoue, j'avais eu peur. Les rideaux étaient fermés alors je ne pouvais pas voir à l'extérieur. Je ramassais la batte de baseball, qui était appuyée contre le mur à côté de mon placard.

La batte serrée dans ma main droite je me dirigeais lentement vers ma fenêtre, Je tendis la main et écartais le rideau la batte levée au-dessus de ma tête. Et là j'eus une énorme surprise.

La batte tomba à côté de moi et je souris quand je vis le visage de la personne accrochée à l'escalier de secours extérieur de ma fenêtre. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à ralentir.

J'ouvris la fenêtre.

"Percy! Que fais-tu ici?" M'écriais-je, pendant que mon copain passait par la fenêtre et me serrait dans ses bras.

''Je voulais te voir'' dit-il. Il avait toujours ses bras autour de moi. C'était agréable.

''Et j'avais besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs", dit-il en riant en même temps.

"Cervelle d'Algues'' marmonnais-je.

"C'est un oui?" me demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr", je ris.

Je menais Percy à mon bureau et je pris un peu de papier et un stylo. Nous nous étions assis sur le sol, appuyés contre le côté de mon lit. Nous avons passé presque une heure sur les devoirs de mathématiques de Percy. Il était presque dix heures et demie quand nous avons terminé.

Percy fit durer la chose en essayant de m'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une bonne réponse en disant qu'il méritait une «récompense». Je riais et l'embrassais sur la joue.

"Allez, Annabeth! Nous avons terminé les devoirs maintenant", se plaignit-il. Puis il se pencha et murmura: ''S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'embrasser à nouveau."

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur commence à s'accélérer.

Je me penchais un peu plus près et je dis "OK".

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, c'était presque mieux que mon premier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient un goût agréable. Mélange d'eau de mer et de menthe verte. Une combinaison étrange, mais agréable.

Nous étions restés assis ensemble dans ma chambre, à nous embrasser pendant un certain temps. Puis on frappa à ma porte.

''Annabeth? Pouvons-nous entrer?" demanda mon père.

Percy et moi nous séparâmes rapidement.

"Euh ... juste une seconde!" criais-je. ''Je suis ... en train de me changer!"

Percy me regarda avec une expression légèrement paniquée.

"Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici!" murmura-t-il.

"Je sais!" Répondis-je. "Caches-toi sous le lit. Et ne regarde pas, je vais devoir me changer ou ils vont se douter de quelque chose!"

"OK. Je promets que je ne vais pas regarder'' m'assura-t-il.

Je souris chaleureusement, je l'embrassais rapidement et le poussais vers le bas pour qu'il puisse se glisser sous le lit.

Je courus à mon placard et en sortis mon pantalon de pyjama rayé bleu et gris et un top assorti. Je les enfilais rapidement, puis je courus à la porte pour laisser entrer mes parents.

J'ouvris la porte pour trouver mon père et Cheryl qui m'attendaient.

"Nous venons te dire bonsoir'' me dit mon père alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser. Je l'embrassais à mon tour. Ensuite, j'embrassais Cheryl.

''Bonne nuit'' me dit Cheryl.

"Dort bien, Annie" dit papa.

"Bonne nuit à vous aussi'' dis-je avant de fermer la porte. Je me retournais et chuchotais "Percy, tu peux sortir maintenant."

Il s'extirpa de sous le lit. Il ramassa son sac à dos et le balança par-dessus son épaule.

''Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma mère va sans doute remarquer que je suis parti."

Je hochais la tête.

"Merci pour ton aide'' dit-il avec un sourire.

''De rien, Cervelle d'Algues," lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers moi et m'attira dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa une fois de plus avant de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Percy ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur l'escalier de secours. Je me penchais par la fenêtre pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

''Bonne nuit, Puits de Science," chuchota-t-il.

''Bonne nuit, Cervelle d'Algues."

Percy commença à grimper l'escalier de secours vers son appartement qui était en haut à gauche. Je fermais la fenêtre après avoir vu qu'il était arrivé sans problème à sa propre fenêtre.

J'éteignis la lumière principale, laissant celle à côté de mon lit. J'allais vite à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et utiliser les toilettes.

Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je me mis vite au lit. Ça avait été une longue journée, il était tard et j'étais fatiguée. Je vérifiais mon téléphone pour les messages avant d'éteindre la lumière, tirant les couvertures plus autour de mon corps, pour dormir bien au chaud.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir désoler de poster si tard mais je suis en vacance en famille au canada et donc je suis en plein décalage horaire

Bonne lecture

* * *

PERCY PDV

À vrai dire: j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque quand les parents d'Annabeth ont frappé à la porte. Ma première pensée a été qu'ils ouvriraient la porte tout de suite sans attendre qu'Annabeth les autorise à entrer, heureusement qu'ils ont attendu, ce qui m'a donné le temps de me cacher et a Annabeth le temps de rendre son histoire convaincante.

La plupart des gens pensent que garder les yeux fermés comme je l'avais promis a été difficile. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je lui avais promis que je ne regarderai pas, et (cela peut sembler étrange), je n'avais pas envie de la regarder. Je suppose que c'est à cause du respect que j'ai pour elle, et aussi grâce à la façon dont maman m'a élevé.

On m'a toujours dit de traiter n'importe quelle fille comme je m'attends à ce que ma mère soit traitée. Je l'avais toujours fait, jusqu'à l'incident Rachel. Mais je m'étais promis que j'allais de nouveau traiter les gens, en particulier les filles, correctement.

Cette nuit-là quand je suis arrivé chez moi, j'ai trouvé ma mère assise à mon bureau. Elle était assise sur la chaise de bureau et se balancait d'un côté à l'autre. Je savais qu'il était trop tard pour me cacher elle était assise face à la fenêtre.

J'ai dégluti.

"Salut, maman,» dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

"Tu as rendu visite à Annabeth?" Elle m'a demandé en levant les yeux. À ma grande surprise, elle souriait.

«Euh ... Peut-être?" J'ai dit, pas sûr que ce soit une question. Elle rit, probablement de la tête que je faisais.

"Tu n'as pas à faire le mur tu sais," me dit-elle. «Je n'aurais pas eu de problème à te laisser sortir."

«Je sais, mais je me suis faufilé par sa fenêtre," je lui ai expliqué pendant que maman haussait un sourcil. "Ses parents ne savaient pas que je venais et je ne sais pas si elle leur a déjà parlé de moi."

Maman hocha lentement la tête en comprenant. "Je vois."

J'ai hoché la tête en retour.

"Je vais me préparer pour dormir," ai-je dit.

"OK, chéri." Elle se leva pour venir et me faire un câlin. Elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon front. J'ai ri et elle m'a doucement frappé l'épaule.

"Tu grandis si vite ..." Elle s'interrompit.

J'ai levé les yeux avec amour.

«Je sais», lui répondis-je. «Tu me le dit presque tous les jours."

Maman rit et se retourna pour partir.

«N'oublie pas de dire bonne nuit à Paul, OK?" Elle m'a rappelé. "Il regarde toujours le match."

J'ai hoché la tête. «Bonne nuit, maman,» dis-je en souriant.

Après son départ, j'ai mis mon pantalon de pyjama et un sweat-shirt. Puis je me suis dirigé vers le salon pour regarder la télévision avec Paul. Pour un professeur d'anglais (mon professeur d'anglais) c'est un mec plutôt cool. J'ai l'habitude de regarder la télé ou de jouer à des jeux avec lui et il me conduit souvent à mes compétitions de natation. Au début, c'était étrange de le voir tous le temps, mais quand je m'y suis habitué, j'ai réalisé que nous nous entendions vraiment bien.

Je suis d'abord allé dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Puis je suis entré dans le salon et me suis assis sur le canapé à côté de mon beau-père.

"Salut, Perce. J'ai entendu dire que tu es allé voir Annabeth ?" dit-il en regardant la télévision. Je pouvais sentir mon visage chauffé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cependant.

«Ouais», lui répondis-je, en frottant mon cou. «Maman te l'a dit, hein?"

Paul me regarda et hocha la tête. «Je suis celui qui a deviné que c'est probablement la que tu étais."

Je suis resté silencieux et j'ai regardé le reste du match. Il a terminé retard à cause des prolongations. Il était presque minuit et demi quand je suis allé me coucher, et dès que ma tête a touché l'oreiller, j'ai rêvé des beaux yeux d'Annabeth.

Xxxx

Le lendemain matin j'ai été réveillé par un texto d'Annabeth.

Hey cervelle d'Algues: Mon père + belle-mère veulent faire ta connaissance tu peux venir à … environ 11? (:

J'ai souri et tapé une réponse.

Bonjour Puits de Science (; Sûr, j'y serai je dois être inquiet lol ?

J'ai appuyé sur envoyer. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que je sentais l'odeur des crêpes ...

Je suis sorti de ma chambre. J'ai presque percuté Paul alors qu'il sortait avec son café. Je me suis rapidement excusé, et il a juste ri et dit que c'était OK.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ai vu maman debout devant la cuisinière en train de retourner des crêpes bleues dans une poêle.

«Je suppose que tu as faim?" dit-elle en riant.

J'ai ri aussi.

«Eh bien, tu as fait des crêpes. Je ne peux pas ne pas avoir faim! "

Je me suis versé un verre de jus d'orange et me suis assis à la table. Maman a mis une assiette de crêpes en face de moi sur la table avec la bouteille de sirop d'érable. Elle s'assit à côté de moi avec son assiette de petit déjeuner et a commencé à manger.

Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant un certain temps avant que je laisse échapper: «Les parents d'Annabeth veulent me rencontrer."

Avant, je n'aurais pas été nerveux du tout. Maintenant ... je me sentais comme si j'avais été condamné à mort. Enfin pas si mal que ça, mais vous voyez l'idée.

"Tout se passera bien:« m'a dit Maman. Elle n'a même pas levé les yeux de son petit déjeuner.

"Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas? Et s'ils n'approuvent pas notre relation?" Demandai-je. Elle pouvait évidemment entendre l'inquiétude dans ma voix, car elle leva les yeux pour me parler. Elle a également tendu la main et prit la mienne.

"Percy, ils n'ont aucune raison de refuser que vous sortiez ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Tout ira bien, tu verras."

J'ai hoché la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. "OK".

"A quelle heure vous attendent-ils ?" demanda-t-elle en mangeant de nouveau.

"A onze heures," répondis-je.

Le reste du repas a été silencieux. Paul était parti pour emmener quelques élèves à un concours d'orthographe. La seule raison pour laquelle il y allait c'était sa position en tant que professeur d'anglais. C'était en quelque sorte une obligation d'assister à tous les concours d'orthographe.

Le reste de la matinée est passé trop vite. J'ai pris une douche et me suis habillé d'un jean noirs qui n'était pas trop serré, mais aussi pas trop baggy, mes baskets noirs usés, un T-shirt vert et un sweet à capuche verte qui fait ressortir mes yeux (selon Maman en tout cas).

J'ai pris mon portefeuille et mon téléphone portable, et je les ai mis dans mes poches. Je suis allé dans le bureau de maman lui dire au revoir. Il était onze heures moins le quart je ne voulais pas être en retard et faire une mauvaise première impression.

Après avoir dit à ma mère que je serais de retour plus tard, je suis allé chercher mes clés sur la table à côté de la porte. J'ai quitté l'appartement, et fermé la porte à clef derrière moi. J'ai commencé à descendre les escaliers. A chaque pas que je faisais, mon cœur battait plus fort et plus rapidement. Beaucoup trop tôt, je me suis retrouvé devant la porte des Chase.

J'ai vérifié l'heure sur mon téléphone. On pouvait y lire 10h58. J'ai décidé qu'attendre qu'il soit exactement onze heures serait un peu bizarre, donc j'ai sonné à la porte et j'ai attendu. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Et heureusement, c'est Annabeth qui a ouvert la porte.

"Hey," elle m'a souri, et tout à coup j'ai oublié pourquoi j'étais nerveux.

"Salut," j'ai dit. Je me suis penché en avant et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a tiré dans une étreinte. J'étais sur le point d'enfuir mon visage dans ses boucles blondes, mais j'ai remarqué une femme qui nous regarder depuis la porte. Le sentiment d'anxiété a rempli mon estomac à nouveau, et je me suis doucement reculé.

Annabeth m'a regardé avec des yeux interrogateurs. Puis elle a tourné la tête et vit sa belle-mère. Elle rougit et a retiré ses bras d'autour de mon cou.

"Euh, Percy, c'est Cheryl. Ma belle-mère." Elle fit signe à la femme qui était debout dans l'embrasure. Je me suis dirigé vers Cheryl et lui est tendu la main. J'ai été vraiment surpris quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Je l'ai enlacé maladroitement. Je pouvais entendre Annabeth rire derrière moi.

"C'est vraiment agréable de te rencontrer, Percy,» a-t-elle déclaré avant de me laisser partir.

"Vous aussi, madame,» répondis-je.

«Appelle-moi Cheryl. Je déteste" madame ". Ça fait vieux," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"OK, Cheryl," dis-je. Elle sourit et se tourna pour aller dans le salon. Annabeth est venu vers moi, me prit la main et m'entraina à la suite de Cheryl.

"Frédéric, chéri, c'est Percy," a-t-elle dit à son mari qui était assis sur le canapé. Il a levé les yeux, et m'a fusillé du regard. Pas bon.

J'ai marché jusqu'à lui et une fois de plus j'ai tendu la main

"C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, monsieur," dis-je.

Il se leva et me prit la main. Je pense qu'il essayait d'écraser tous les os de ma main. Et il a très bien réussi. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer de signes de douleur. Quand il m'a lâché, j'ai essayé de masser ma main endolorie sans trop attirer l'attention sur moi.

"S'il te plaît, assieds-toi", a dit Cheryl, faisant signe vers le second canapé.

Je me suis assis, Annabeth à côté de moi. Elle a enlacé ses doigts avec les miens. Je n'étais pas sûr, mais je pense qu'elle essayait de prouver quelque chose à son père. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas rompre avec moi de sitôt.

Nous étions tous assis en silence pendant un moment, puis Cheryl s'est levée pour aller chercher quelques boissons. Le silence a duré encore pendant une minute, puis M. Chase l'a brisé.

"Vous n'avez pas consommé ... votre relation, n'est pas?" du coin de l'œil j'ai vu qu'Annabeth ressemblait à une tomate. Et je devais avoir la même tête.

"Papa!" s'écria Annabeth.

"N-non!" Je bégayais. "Non, monsieur, je ne lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie hier," je me suis vite expliquer.

Puis nous avons entendu Cheryl crier de la cuisine, «laisse les tranquilles, Frederick!"

Très vite, il regarda la porte de la cuisine. Quand il a regardé dans notre direction, il semblait un peu moins tendu. Je pense même qu'il a souri. Après que la belle-mère d'Annabeth soit revenu dans le salon, la conversation se tourna vers l'école. Après environ une demi-heure, Annabeth a réussi à nous sauver.

«Papa, Cheryl, nous sommes censés retrouver Thalia dans vingt minutes. On peut y aller?" elle a demandé.

Son père était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand Cheryl l'a coupé

"Bien sûr. Soit à l'heure pour le dîner», dit-elle.

"OK, a plus tard." Et puis elle m'a traîné hors de l'appartement.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur extérieur de la porte. «C'était embarrassant," murmura-t-elle.

«Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé," dis-je. «Mais j'ai eu peur que ton père me tue."

Elle me regarda et sourit. "Je pense qu'il y est allé un peu fort."

J'ai hoché la tête. "Alors, où sommes-nous sensés retrouvés Thalia?"

Elle se mit à rire. "C'était un mensonge cervelle d'algues ! Je voulais juste sortir de là», a-t-elle expliqué. «Nous pourrions aller déjeuner ?"

«Nous pourrions, « j'ai accepté. "Ou ...« Je me suis interrompu et me suis penché et l'ai embrassé tendrement. Elle m'a embrassé en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou et a commencé à jouer avec les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou. Je l'ai poussé doucement contre le mur. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsque je me suis souvenu d'où nous étions et que quelqu'un pouvait nous voir ses parents par exemple. Donc, à contrecœur, j'ai reculé et je l'ai juste serré dans mes bras pendant un certain temps.

"Tu veux aller voir un film?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Bien sûr." Elle sourit et repris ma main, en enlacé nos doigts une fois de plus. J'étais heureux maintenant d'avoir rencontré ses parents et qu'ils approuvent notre relation. Maintenant, j'ai l'après-midi pour profiter de ma copine.


	17. Chapter 17

Voila le chapitre 17 corrigé par Mlle Lucifer

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Un mois plus tard:

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître, quand Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift passait sur mon iPod, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Percy. Je pense que le refrain sonnait exactement comme nous. Et c'était le cas avec beaucoup de chansons. Je les écoutais et trouvais toujours quelque chose concernant notre relation. Vraiment, c'était assez drôle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Percy.

Je me préparais dans ma chambre. Percy et moi étions ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et ce soir, il m'emmenait voir un film et ensuite dîner. Le connaissant, ce serait sans doute un film d'action, puis Burger King. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Je serais avec lui.

Je regardais dans mon placard, à la recherche de la veste que je voulais porter. Je portais mon jean skinny bleu, une paire de bottes grises et un pull crème avec un hibou brun. Je cherchais mon manteau gris foncé pour aller avec la tenue. Je venais de le trouver au moment où on frappa à ma porte.

"Entrez!" appelais-je.

Cheryl ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Percy est ici'' me dit-elle. Elle souriait.

''J'arrive'' lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

"Tu es belle, ma chérie," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Tu crois?" Je doutais de mon choix de tenue. ''Ce n'est pas trop formel? Ou trop décontracté?''

Cheryl hocha la tête. "C'est parfait."

''Merci'' dis-je. Elle hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte.

Je regardais dans le miroir puis je ramassais les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qu'Hazel m'avait donné et je les mis. J'étais un peu nerveuse, et je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de ramasser mon téléphone et de quitter ma chambre.

Quand j'entrais dans le salon, je vis mon père sur le canapé qui lisait un livre. Tout à fait normal. Et mes frères assis sur le sol en face de la télévision jouant à des jeux vidéo avec Percy. Maintenant très normal. Au cours du mois passé, ma famille avait vraiment commencé à aimer Percy. Même, si mon père faisait semblant de ne pas l'aimer, j'étais sûre qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était vraiment content que Percy et moi soyons ensemble. Les jumeaux l'adoraient parce qu'il jouait à des jeux avec eux.

Percy se détourna du jeu vidéo et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

"Les garçons seront toujours des garçons", dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à la partie.

Je ris. ''Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant, Percy."

Il gémit et (à contrecœur) déposa sa manette sur la table basse. Je ris de lui. Puis il se dirigea vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, soulevant mes pieds du sol.

"Percy! Repose-moi!" criais-je.

"Non," répondit-il obstinément. Au lieu de cela, il me jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Je martelais son dos avec mes poings, mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

"Au revoir, M. Chase," dit-il à mon père.

"Bye, Percy'' répondit papa. "Je veux que vous soyez ici pour 10h30."

''Oui, monsieur. Au revoir." Il fit signe aux jumeaux.

"Bye, Percy'' répondirent-ils en même temps, en ne détournant même pas les yeux de la TV.

Percy sortit du salon et passa devant la cuisine.

"Bye, Cheryl," cria-t-il.

"Au revoir, Perc-" elle s'arrêta après avoir regardé vers nous. "Eh bien, c'est une drôle de façon d'emmener une fille à un rendez-vous."

"Ne l'encourage pas!" dis-je à ma belle-mère. Elle a juste ri.

"A tout à l'heure, Annabeth."

Percy se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Maintenant, je pouvais voir que, après avoir surmonté le choc de voir Percy me porter comme un sac, elle avait du mal à ne pas rire.

"Très drôle", marmonnais-je.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière nous, je l'entendis éclater de rire.

XXXX

Après le film, nous avions décidé d'aller faire une promenade sur la jetée et d'acheter des plats à emporter.

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une pizzeria. Nous avions marché pendant un certain temps avant de trouver un banc qui donnait sur l'océan. Nous étions assis sur le banc, nous avons mangé la pizza en silence.

"Tu sais quoi?" Demanda Percy, en brisant le silence.

"Quoi?" Demandais-je.

"Ce dernier mois a été vraiment super," me dit-il sincèrement, en me regardant dans les yeux.

''Je sais'' lui dis-je. Je me penchais plus près et l'embrassais doucement. Il m'embrassa avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

"Puits de Sagesse Je pense vraiment que j-" il fut coupé par un cri aigu "Percy!"

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la source du bruit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Percy semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre. Venait vers nous une fille peut-être un peu plus âgée que moi avec des cheveux rouges crépus, un jean taché de peinture et déchiré au niveau des genoux et une veste, qui était également couverte de taches de peinture.

''Merde'' murmura Percy avant de dire plus fort, "Bonsoir, Rachel."

''Ça fait trop longtemps!" cria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je pensais qu'il était juste de dire qu'il avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

Percy se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rachel et prit ma main dans la sienne.

''Je te présente Annabeth'' lui dit-il.

Rachel me regarda et dit: "Salut," avant de continuait à parler à Percy.

''Nous devrions nous voir un jour parce que nous avons vraiment besoin de nous rattraper, je veux dire, ça fait quoi deux ans, et beaucoup de choses se sont passées et tu m'as vraiment manqué''

"Rachel!" hurla Percy pour la faire taire. Il prit une profonde inspiration. ''On ne va pas se revoir de si tôt."

Elle avait l'air vraiment confuse, évidemment, elle n'avait pas compris que Percy était avec moi. Pendant ce temps, j'eus une révélation. Je réalisais que c'était la Rachel. La même Rachel qui avait trompé Percy.

"Mais pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-elle. ''Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire! Ethan m'a trompé tout le temps où nous étions ensemble et .. .''

''Parce que si je me souviens bien, je t'ai largué parce que tu m'avais trompé. Donc, à mon avis, nous ne sommes plus amis'' expliqua Percy. ''Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être je ne t'ai pas vu ou parlé depuis deux ans parce que je le voulais?"

Rachel le regarda complètement interloquée.

"Et je suis avec Annabeth maintenant, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour ressortir avec toi."

"Vous êtes ensemble?" demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité en nous montrant du doigt. Percy leva nos mains entrelacées pour lui donner une preuve.

"Oh."

"Au revoir, Rachel," dit Percy. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un avertissement.

Elle se pencha et embrassa Percy sur les lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

Je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Ce fut comme un de ces moments de dessins animés où la vapeur sort des oreilles d'un personnage. J'étais tellement en colère, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais.

Je bondis du banc et j'attrapais son épaule. Lorsque Rachel se retourna (probablement pour demander ce que je faisais) Je la giflais au visage. Elle glapit de douleur (je ne l'avais même pas frappé fort) avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir.

"Personne n'embrasse mon copain devant moi et s'en tire comme ça!" criais-je.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je me tournais pour frapper la personne, la colère remplissait encore mon esprit. C'était Percy, et, heureusement, il réussit à arrêter mon poing avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur son visage.

Il me prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

''Calme-toi".

Je soupirais. "Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer à la maison? Elle a ruiné l'atmosphère et mon père veut que je sois à la maison bientôt."

Il hocha la tête et embrassa mon front. "Bien sûr."

Nous avons évité de parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant le trajet. J''étais suffisamment calme pour profiter de la promenade avec Percy.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Rachel avait eu le culot d'embrasser Percy, après qu'il lui ait dit non seulement que nous étions ensemble, mais aussi après, qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir. J'essayais de penser à des choses plus agréables et je commençais à penser à Hazel. Je n'avais pas parlé avec elle depuis un moment.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps s'écouler et nous étions arrivés devant la porte de mon appartement.

"Je suis désolé pour Rachel'' murmura Percy.

"C'est Ok'' répondis-je, aussi en chuchotant.

Il sourit de ce sourire en coin étonnant et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient la chose la plus agréable que je connaisse dans le monde. Il semblait qu'elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement avec les miennes. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, alors j'ouvris la bouche. Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que quelqu'un m'embrasserait comme ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Nous avons été interrompus lorsque la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit. Nous avions sursauté et vu mon père là, debout, les bras croisés tapait du pied.

"Il est plus de 10h30," fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte.

Je sentais que mon visage était rouge et Percy l'était aussi.

''Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne vienne à nouveau" dis-je.

''Je devrais probablement aussi rentrer à la maison'' répondit Percy. Il se pencha et m'embrassa une fois de plus, sur les lèvres.

''Bonne nuit Puits de Science" dit-il quand il commença à marcher vers les escaliers. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule en même temps.

''Bonne nuit, Cervelle d'Algues," lui répondis-je avant d'aller à l'intérieur pour faire face à mon père.

Étrangement, il n'était pas fâché du tout de nous avoir attrapés avec Percy en train de nous embrasser. Il était seulement un peu inquiet que je sois en retard.

"La prochaine fois que tu es à l'extérieur et que tu rates le couvre-feu appelle moi," fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de me faire un câlin et d'aller au lit.

Quand je montais dans mon lit cette nuit-là je pensais à ce qui s'était passé avec Rachel aujourd'hui. Quelque chose me donnait le sentiment qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Et peu importe ce que c'était ... ça n'allait pas être bon.

* * *

Si vous voulez mon avis les ennuis ne font que commencé sinon j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mes autres traductions sur la série Borgia car il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour lire ces os que j'adore et je trouve dommage que certaines personnes ne les lisent pas car elle pensent qu'elles ne pourront pas les comprendre donc chers lecteurs aller faire un tour et laissé moi votre avis

Merci d'avance


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth PDV

"Au revoir à plus tard tout le monde!" J'ai dit à ma famille en enfilant mon manteau. "Regarde si tu peux terminer le modèle, Matthew."

"OK, Annabeth! Elle sera terminée quand tu rentreras," répondit-il du salon.

"Bye, Annabeth!" dit le reste de ma famille en chœur depuis le salon.

J'ai ramassé mes clés sur la table et les ai mise dans mon sac avant de déverrouiller la porte et de sortir à l'extérieur.

J'avais hâte de voir Percy. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler et ce qu'il allait me complimenter j'ai verrouillé la porte. Puis je me suis retourné.

Ce que j'ai vu m'a littéralement brisé le cœur en deux.

Il y avait Percy. Mais il n'était pas seul. Rachel était avec lui. Mais ils ne m'ont pas vu. Ils s'embrassaient. J'ai laissé échapper un sanglot que je ne peux décrire que comme l'expression d'un cœur brisé et faible. Percy a poussé Rachel et cria mon nom.

«Annabeth!" Sa voix était étrange et ses yeux écarquillé. Comme si il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé faire et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de s'expliquer.

Je n'avais pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage jusqu'à maintenant.

" Donc, tu t'es moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps " j'ai dit à travers mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas croire que, après que je lui fais confiance et que je lui ai donné une chance, après qu'il m'est promis de changer il revenait à ses vieilles habitudes.

"Non!" il a hurlé. «Annabeth, c'est une erreur!" Il fit un pas en avant, mais j'ai reculé

Je voulais courir. Je voulais courir et me cacher de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que j'aie oublié mon chagrin. Mais je lui ai répondu.

«Je sais».

Pendant une seconde je crois qu'il a pensé que j'allais lui pardonner et dire que je savais que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait et qu'il y avait une explication logique à ce qui s'était passé.

«Je n'aurais jamais du croire que tu m'aimais Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment pensé que tu aller changer pour moi

Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux. C'est vraiment un grand acteur, je me suis dit.

"Oh, alors maintenant tu t'obliges même à versé quelques larmes !" J'ai dit

«Je t'aime vraiment! J'ai vraiment changé! " il a commencé.

Je te jure, Puits de science!"

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça «Je lui ai crié. «C'est terminé!" J'ai dit avec un sanglot.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai rapidement ouvert la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur.

"Attends!" m'a crié Percy. Ensuite, j'ai fermé la porte et je ne l'ai plus entendu D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Tous les "je t'aime", les étreintes et les baisers ... ils avaient tous été faux.

Je suis resté le dos contre la porte et lentement j'ai glissé vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois assise sur le sol. J'entendis des pas, puis Cheryl et Matthew apparurent.

«Est que ça va? A demandé mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, j'ai secoué la tête.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé", a demandé Cheryl alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je sentais Matthew s'asseoir de l'autre côté puis j'entendis des pas mon père et Bobby venaient voir ce qui se passait.

"Il était à l'extérieur, avec son ex!" J'ai réussi à balbutier. "Il l'embrassait!"

J'ai senti une paire de bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Quelque part, je savais que c'était Cheryl. Puis, j'ai senti une petite paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je savais que c'était Matthew, Bobby n'était pas doué pour montrer ses émotions.

"Ça va aller", a déclaré ma belle-mère. "Tout va bien se passer."

J'ai apprécié le confort que ma famille m'offrait, mais je ne voulais pas entendre que tout aller bien, que ça allait bien se passer et que je m'en remettrais. Je ne veux pas de pitié parce que mon premier petit ami, mon premier amour, m'avait trompé. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que tout le monde avait à dire.

«Tout ne va pas bien J'ai crié à travers mes larmes. «Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il me l'a fait croire alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi! Il avait promis qu'il changerait!"

Je me suis levé, en repoussant les bras de Cheryl et Matthew loin de moi. J'ai commencé à courir vers ma chambre, mais mon père m'a arrêté et me serra dans ses bras. Au début, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner, mais ensuite j'ai cédé et je me suis juste laissé allez. Je pleurais contre l'épaule de mon père pendant un certain temps avant de reculai. Il m'a fait un sourire triste, que j'ai essayé de lui rendre avant de continuer vers ma chambre. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elles seraient de retour bientôt.

Quand j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, je pouvais les entendre parler à voix basse.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi émotive," a chuchoté mon père.

«Moi non plus», répondit Cheryl. "Mais je ne peux pas croire que Percy pourrait lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Tu as vu comment il agit avec elle."

Papa soupira. "Je ne sais pas, chérie. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ce garçon. C'était toujours un vrai gentleman. "

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, j'ai pris mon iPod et mis mes écouteurs. J'ai choisi le mode aléatoire, et la première chanson était I Won't Give Up" de Jason Mraz. Quand le refrain est arrivé, les larmes ont commencé à couler à nouveau. Je me suis étendu sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré silencieusement dans mon oreiller.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Je m'étais couché sur le côté, opposé à la porte, je ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était. J'ai deviné que c'était l'un des jumeaux parce que la personne était petite et légère. C'était probablement Matthew parce que j'étais beaucoup plus proche de lui que de Bobby.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder et mon hypothèse a été confirmée. J'ai enlevé mes écouteurs et mis la musique sur pause.

Matthew était assis sur le bord de mon lit avec un modèle en Lego dans ses mains. Je l'ai reconnu comme celui que j'avais conçu. La même dont il avait promis de terminer la construction.

"S'il te plaît ne sois pas triste», dit-il doucement en tendant la construction en Lego vers moi.

J'ai essuyé mes larmes. J'ai souri tristement à mon petit demi-frère et j'ai pris le modèle .

"Merci, Matt," dis-je. J'ai examiné le modèle. Mon frère était vraiment un perfectionniste. Toutes les couleurs correspondent au modèle.

"C'est magnifique," je lui ai dit. Il sourit largement au compliment. Puis il a vu mon visage presque impassible et son sourire a disparu.

"Qu'est-ce que Percy a fait?" il demanda doucement.

Une larme coula du coin de mon œil. Je l'ai vite essuyé avant de répondre.

"Il n'a pas tenu ses promesses."

XXXX

Je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas quitté, même pour le dîner. Lorsque Cheryl m'a appelé, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, alors elle m'a laissé seule et je n'ai pas mangé.

Au lieu de cela, j'ai skypé Hazel. Je ne voulais pas parler longtemps, mais j'avais besoin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui m'a donné des conseils tout au long de cette relation.

J'ai encore pleuré quand je lui ai dit. Et elle a pleuré avec moi.

"J'aimerais vraiment te dire que tes parents ont raison et que c'est une erreur, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ce gars donc je ne peux pas juger», a-t-elle dit après que je lui ai répété ce que mes parents on dit.

«Je sais», lui répondis-je. "Mais après tout ce qu'il m'a dit et m'a promis je pensais vraiment qu'il était sincère."

Après cette conversation, j'ai décidé d'aller au lit. Après avoir mis mon pyjama et avoir grimpé dans mon lit, j'ai entendu des coups sur ma fenêtre.

Je suis descendu du lit et j'ai attrapé la batte de baseball dans le coin de ma chambre par mesure de précaution, et je suis allé ouvrir les rideaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que saepourrait être un voleur ou un assassin, mais j'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu qui c'était.

Percy se tenait à l'extérieur sur l'escalier de secours. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai soupiré. Autant je voulais aller sur l'escalier de secours avec lui et l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il m'avait blessé et il n'a pas tenu ses promesses.

Il m'a regardé, et j'ai pu voir que ses beaux yeux verts étaient tristes. Mais il agissait comme ça exprès. Il était un joueur et il m'utilisait pour ses jeux. Son seul intérêt était de voir ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de moi.

Les larmes ont commencé à couler de mes yeux encore une fois, j'ai fermé rapidement les rideaux. Je me suis effondré sur mon lit pour pleurer.

Mais il a continué à frapper à la fenêtre. Percy est resté là toute la nuit. J'ai réussi à dormir en écoutant de la musique classique.

Vers minuit, il avait essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai ignoré.

«Annabeth, c'était une erreur! Elle s'est jeté sur moi! Je t'aime vraiment ..."

J'ai écouté sa voix. Il avait même fait semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. C'était fin. Je n'allais pas retomber dans ses filets à nouveau, et il n'allait pas me blesser à nouveau.

XXXX

Le lendemain matin, il m'a coincé dans l'escalier quand je partais pour voir Thalia. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, mais je savais que ça ne faisait qu'une seule nuit.

Il a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai ignoré.

"Annabeth, laisse-moi t'expliquer, il me supplia.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, j'ai couru dehors pour prendre un taxi. Je ne veux pas entendre ses excuses stupides.

Mais quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me harcelait peut-être qu'il disait la vérité. Peut-être que c'était une erreur et que Rachel c'était vraiment jeter sur lui.

Non! Je me suis secoué. Il m'a brisé le cœur.

Mais d'un autre côté mon cerveau me disait que peut-être je m'étais trompé ...


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth PDV

"Au revoir à plus tard tout le monde!" J'ai dit à ma famille en enfilant mon manteau. "Regarde si tu peux terminer le modèle, Matthew."

"OK, Annabeth! Elle sera terminée quand tu rentreras," répondit-il du salon.

"Bye, Annabeth!" dit le reste de ma famille en chœur depuis le salon.

J'ai ramassé mes clés sur la table et les ai mise dans mon sac avant de déverrouiller la porte et de sortir à l'extérieur.

J'avais hâte de voir Percy. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler et ce qu'il allait me complimenter j'ai verrouillé la porte. Puis je me suis retourné.

Ce que j'ai vu m'a littéralement brisé le cœur en deux.

Il y avait Percy. Mais il n'était pas seul. Rachel était avec lui. Mais ils ne m'ont pas vu. Ils s'embrassaient. J'ai laissé échapper un sanglot que je ne peux décrire que comme l'expression d'un cœur brisé et faible. Percy a poussé Rachel et cria mon nom.

«Annabeth!" Sa voix était étrange et ses yeux écarquillé. Comme si il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé faire et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de s'expliquer.

Je n'avais pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage jusqu'à maintenant.

" Donc, tu t'es moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps " j'ai dit à travers mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas croire que, après que je lui fais confiance et que je lui ai donné une chance, après qu'il m'est promis de changer il revenait à ses vieilles habitudes.

"Non!" il a hurlé. «Annabeth, c'est une erreur!" Il fit un pas en avant, mais j'ai reculé

Je voulais courir. Je voulais courir et me cacher de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que j'aie oublié mon chagrin. Mais je lui ai répondu.

«Je sais».

Pendant une seconde je crois qu'il a pensé que j'allais lui pardonner et dire que je savais que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait et qu'il y avait une explication logique à ce qui s'était passé.

«Je n'aurais jamais du croire que tu m'aimais Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai vraiment pensé que tu aller changer pour moi

Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux. C'est vraiment un grand acteur, je me suis dit.

"Oh, alors maintenant tu t'obliges même à versé quelques larmes !" J'ai dit

«Je t'aime vraiment! J'ai vraiment changé! " il a commencé.

Je te jure, Puits de science!"

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça «Je lui ai crié. «C'est terminé!" J'ai dit avec un sanglot.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai rapidement ouvert la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur.

"Attends!" m'a crié Percy. Ensuite, j'ai fermé la porte et je ne l'ai plus entendu D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Tous les "je t'aime", les étreintes et les baisers ... ils avaient tous été faux.

Je suis resté le dos contre la porte et lentement j'ai glissé vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois assise sur le sol. J'entendis des pas, puis Cheryl et Matthew apparurent.

«Est que ça va? A demandé mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, j'ai secoué la tête.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé", a demandé Cheryl alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je sentais Matthew s'asseoir de l'autre côté puis j'entendis des pas mon père et Bobby venaient voir ce qui se passait.

"Il était à l'extérieur, avec son ex!" J'ai réussi à balbutier. "Il l'embrassait!"

J'ai senti une paire de bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Quelque part, je savais que c'était Cheryl. Puis, j'ai senti une petite paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je savais que c'était Matthew, Bobby n'était pas doué pour montrer ses émotions.

"Ça va aller", a déclaré ma belle-mère. "Tout va bien se passer."

J'ai apprécié le confort que ma famille m'offrait, mais je ne voulais pas entendre que tout aller bien, que ça allait bien se passer et que je m'en remettrais. Je ne veux pas de pitié parce que mon premier petit ami, mon premier amour, m'avait trompé. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que tout le monde avait à dire.

«Tout ne va pas bien J'ai crié à travers mes larmes. «Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il me l'a fait croire alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi! Il avait promis qu'il changerait!"

Je me suis levé, en repoussant les bras de Cheryl et Matthew loin de moi. J'ai commencé à courir vers ma chambre, mais mon père m'a arrêté et me serra dans ses bras. Au début, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner, mais ensuite j'ai cédé et je me suis juste laissé allez. Je pleurais contre l'épaule de mon père pendant un certain temps avant de reculai. Il m'a fait un sourire triste, que j'ai essayé de lui rendre avant de continuer vers ma chambre. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elles seraient de retour bientôt.

Quand j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, je pouvais les entendre parler à voix basse.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi émotive," a chuchoté mon père.

«Moi non plus», répondit Cheryl. "Mais je ne peux pas croire que Percy pourrait lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Tu as vu comment il agit avec elle."

Papa soupira. "Je ne sais pas, chérie. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ce garçon. C'était toujours un vrai gentleman. "

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, j'ai pris mon iPod et mis mes écouteurs. J'ai choisi le mode aléatoire, et la première chanson était I Won't Give Up" de Jason Mraz. Quand le refrain est arrivé, les larmes ont commencé à couler à nouveau. Je me suis étendu sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré silencieusement dans mon oreiller.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Je m'étais couché sur le côté, opposé à la porte, je ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était. J'ai deviné que c'était l'un des jumeaux parce que la personne était petite et légère. C'était probablement Matthew parce que j'étais beaucoup plus proche de lui que de Bobby.

Je me suis retourné pour regarder et mon hypothèse a été confirmée. J'ai enlevé mes écouteurs et mis la musique sur pause.

Matthew était assis sur le bord de mon lit avec un modèle en Lego dans ses mains. Je l'ai reconnu comme celui que j'avais conçu. La même dont il avait promis de terminer la construction.

"S'il te plaît ne sois pas triste», dit-il doucement en tendant la construction en Lego vers moi.

J'ai essuyé mes larmes. J'ai souri tristement à mon petit demi-frère et j'ai pris le modèle .

"Merci, Matt," dis-je. J'ai examiné le modèle. Mon frère était vraiment un perfectionniste. Toutes les couleurs correspondent au modèle.

"C'est magnifique," je lui ai dit. Il sourit largement au compliment. Puis il a vu mon visage presque impassible et son sourire a disparu.

"Qu'est-ce que Percy a fait?" il demanda doucement.

Une larme coula du coin de mon œil. Je l'ai vite essuyé avant de répondre.

"Il n'a pas tenu ses promesses."

XXXX

Je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas quitté, même pour le dîner. Lorsque Cheryl m'a appelé, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, alors elle m'a laissé seule et je n'ai pas mangé.

Au lieu de cela, j'ai skypé Hazel. Je ne voulais pas parler longtemps, mais j'avais besoin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui m'a donné des conseils tout au long de cette relation.

J'ai encore pleuré quand je lui ai dit. Et elle a pleuré avec moi.

"J'aimerais vraiment te dire que tes parents ont raison et que c'est une erreur, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ce gars donc je ne peux pas juger», a-t-elle dit après que je lui ai répété ce que mes parents on dit.

«Je sais», lui répondis-je. "Mais après tout ce qu'il m'a dit et m'a promis je pensais vraiment qu'il était sincère."

Après cette conversation, j'ai décidé d'aller au lit. Après avoir mis mon pyjama et avoir grimpé dans mon lit, j'ai entendu des coups sur ma fenêtre.

Je suis descendu du lit et j'ai attrapé la batte de baseball dans le coin de ma chambre par mesure de précaution, et je suis allé ouvrir les rideaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que saepourrait être un voleur ou un assassin, mais j'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu qui c'était.

Percy se tenait à l'extérieur sur l'escalier de secours. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai soupiré. Autant je voulais aller sur l'escalier de secours avec lui et l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il m'avait blessé et il n'a pas tenu ses promesses.

Il m'a regardé, et j'ai pu voir que ses beaux yeux verts étaient tristes. Mais il agissait comme ça exprès. Il était un joueur et il m'utilisait pour ses jeux. Son seul intérêt était de voir ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de moi.

Les larmes ont commencé à couler de mes yeux encore une fois, j'ai fermé rapidement les rideaux. Je me suis effondré sur mon lit pour pleurer.

Mais il a continué à frapper à la fenêtre. Percy est resté là toute la nuit. J'ai réussi à dormir en écoutant de la musique classique.

Vers minuit, il avait essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai ignoré.

«Annabeth, c'était une erreur! Elle s'est jeté sur moi! Je t'aime vraiment ..."

J'ai écouté sa voix. Il avait même fait semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. C'était fin. Je n'allais pas retomber dans ses filets à nouveau, et il n'allait pas me blesser à nouveau.

XXXX

Le lendemain matin, il m'a coincé dans l'escalier quand je partais pour voir Thalia. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, mais je savais que ça ne faisait qu'une seule nuit.

Il a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai ignoré.

"Annabeth, laisse-moi t'expliquer, il me supplia.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, j'ai couru dehors pour prendre un taxi. Je ne veux pas entendre ses excuses stupides.

Mais quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me harcelait peut-être qu'il disait la vérité. Peut-être que c'était une erreur et que Rachel c'était vraiment jeter sur lui.

Non! Je me suis secoué. Il m'a brisé le cœur.

Mais d'un autre côté mon cerveau me disait que peut-être je m'étais trompé ...


	20. Chapter 20

Laue-x3 : merci pour ta review pour la longueur des chapitres je ne peux pas faire grand chose :) et sinon désoler mais pas de mythologie pour eux ici

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

Quand je suis entré dans l'appartement, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de saluer ma mère ou Paul. Je n'ai pas répondu quand ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais à la maison si tôt. Je n'ai pas cherché d'excuses quand ma mère a demandé à me parler. Je suis entré dans ma chambre et j'ai claqué la porte.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit et j'ai mis un oreiller sur mon visage, et j'ai crié. J'ai crié, crié et crié encore et encore. J'ai crié dans mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal à la gorge et que ma mère retire l'oreiller de mon visage. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que mes joues étaient humides des larmes qui tombaient encore. Reprends-toi! Sifflât une petite voix au fond de mon esprit.

"Percy, que s'est-il passé?" a demandé ma mère d'une voix sévère. D'une certaine manière, sa voix était stricte et attentive en même temps.

Je ne répondis pas, et je me suis roulé en boule sur le coté de telle sorte que je n'ai pas à lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que ce passé que je m'efforce d'éloigner me revenait en pleine tête comme un boomerang

"Percy, chéri, parle-moi."

J'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Rachel m'a embrassée devant l'appartement d'Annabeth et maintenant elle pense que je l'ai trompé. Elle n'a même pas voulu m'écouter!" je lui ai dit en lui tournant toujours le dos

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute environ. Et ...

"Donc, ta mauvaise réputation est revenu te jouer des tours, hein?"

J'ai hoché la tête. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé le courage de me retourner et de lui faire face.

"Elle ne m'a même pas donné l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé!" Je lui ai dit.

«Tu sais qu'Annabeth agit de cette façon à cause de ton ancien comportement, n'est pas?"

J'ai hoché la tête. "Mais comment je peux faire pour qu'elle me croit?"

Maman soupira et dit, "Tu vas devoir lui donner un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'elle a eu tort et que tu as été fidèle."

J'ai secoué la tête. «Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. Elle est beaucoup trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle a eu tort, sans preuve valable."

"Eh bien, Tu n'as plus qu'à lui en donné une."

XXXX

Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir-là. J'ai quitté ma chambre qu'une seule fois quand Paul m'a demandé de regarder le match avec lui. (Maman lui a dit ce qui s'était passé.) J'ai cédé en, pensant que ça me permettrait d'oublier un peu Annabeth. Ça n'a pas marché.

Je n'arrivais pas me concentrer sur le match du tout. Un des joueurs avait des cheveux blonds, qui me faisaient penser à Annabeth. Un autre joueur avait des cheveux bouclés, qui me faisaient penser à Annabeth.

A la mi-temps, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, et j'ai quitté le salon.

«Où vas-tu? Le match n'est pas encore fini!" a crié mon beau-père.

«Tout me fait penser à elle!" J'ai craqué. Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier ou irrespectueux, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, couché avec la tête dans l'oreiller à nouveau. Puis, j'ai eu une idée.

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris un pull. J'ai attrapé mon téléphone et l'ai mis dans ma poche. Puis j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre et j'ai commencé à descendre l'escalier de secours.

Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai atteint la fenêtre d'Annabeth. Je pouvais voir sa silhouette dans son lit avant qu'elle éteigne la lumière. Ensuite, j'ai tapoté à sa fenêtre.

J'ai vu vaguement le contour de son corps sortir du lit et prendre la batte de baseball dans le coin de la pièce. Je retins mon souffle comme elle tira le rideau.

Quand elle m'a vu, la première expression à s'inscrire sur son visage a été le choc. Puis elle me regarda comme si elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de me serrer dans ses bras. Mais ensuite c'est la colère qui est apparu sur, son visage, et elle a de nouveau tiré les rideaux.

Je suis resté là à attendre en espérant qu'elle allait sortir et me parler. Il faisait froid et de la bué sortait de ma bouche, mes doigts, mon nez et mes oreilles étaient engourdis. J'ai pensais à rentrer pour chercher des gants et un chapeau, mais je suis resté là.

A minuit, j'ai essayé de lui parler.

«Annabeth, c'était une erreur! Elle s'est jetée sur moi! Je t'aime vraiment ..."

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Mais, elle était probablement endormie maintenant. J'ai sorti mon téléphone et j'ai regardé des photos de nous. J'ai souri à travers mes larmes qui coulaient encore une fois. Nous avions l'air si heureux sur ses photos... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière ...

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, je me suis levé et je suis remonté jusqu'à l'escalier de secours. Je n'avais pas sommeil. Je suis resté assis, en essayant de me convaincre qu'elle viendrait à l'extérieur et qu'elle allait me parler , me pardonner. Mais au fond, je savais que cela n'arriverait pas.

J'ai eu une autre idée, mais j'avais d'abord besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

XXXX

Je me tenais sur les marches de l'escalier depuis huit heures du matin, en attendant qu'elle sorte de l'appartement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, même après être allé au lit. Je crois que j'ai dormi pendant environ une heure tout au plus. Le reste du temps, je suis restée là à regarder le plafond.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, maman et Paul ont cessé leur conversation à voix basse (probablement sur moi) et me regardèrent.

"Tu n'as pas dormi, Percy?" A demandé Paul avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Pendant environ une heure,» répondis-je en m'asseyant pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Maman a mis une assiette de gaufres bleues en face de moi. Il y avait de la crème et du sirop dessus, je savais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral. Habituellement, les gaufres bleues m'auraient fait bondir de joie, avant que je les mange si rapidement que j'attrape des maux d'estomac. Mais pas cette fois.

J'ai pris la nourriture, et n'ai seulement avalé que quelques bouchées.

A huit heures moins dix, je me suis excusé et suis sorti de table, en laissant la plus grande partie de mon petit déjeuner intacte.

«Je n'ai pas faim,» fut tout ce que j'ai dit. Je suis entré dans le salon, j'ai pris mon manteau, saisit mes clés et ouverte la porte pour sortir. J'ai couru jusque dans le hall.

"Est-ce que Annabeth est déjà sorti aujourd'hui?" j'ai demandé au gardien de service.

"La fille blonde aux yeux bizarres?"

J'ai été agacé par sa remarque sur ses yeux mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être agressif.

«Oui, c'est elle."

Il n'a même pas levé les yeux tout le temps qu'il me parlait. Apparemment, regarder les mannequin en bikinis sur Twitter était beaucoup plus important.

"Non," dit-il, Pas vu."

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le remercier. Après tout, il n'avait pas été une grande aide. Au moins, je savais qu'elle était encore dans le bâtiment.

XXXX

J'ai attendu sur les marches qui mènent a son appartement pendant environ une heure et demie. Puis, finalement, elle est arrivée, l'air surpris de me voir attendre.

"Annabeth, laisse-moi t'expliquer Je l'ai suppliée.

Elle n'a rien dit. Elle m'a ignoré et a couru dans les escaliers. Je l'ai suivie, en essayant de la rattraper et peut-être (je l'espérais) l'obliger à m'écouter. Mais avant que je puisse l'arrêter, elle a grimpé dans un taxi et verrouillé la porte derrière elle. Elle n'a même pas regardé en arrière.

Pense, Percy, pense! Me suis-je crié à moi-même dans ma tête. Où pourrait-elle aller seule mais qui soit assez loin pour qu'elle est besoin de prendre un taxi?

Et sa a tilté. Thalia.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche si vite que je l'ai presque laissé tomber. J'ai rapidement composé le numéro de Thalia et attendu que ça sonne.

"Percy pourquoi par l'enfer m'appelles-tu si tôt? " elle a demandé, sa voix encore groggy de sommeil.

«Désolé,» répondis-je. J'ai presque souri de son ton agacé. "C'est une urgence."

Elle poussa un profond soupir et je pouvais entendre le bruissement des draps. Je mis suis pris vraiment à un très mauvais moment si elle sortait du lit.

"Qu'est que tu as encore fait?" Elle avait l'air irrité.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui est foiré cette fois," je lui ai dit, avant de lui expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce matin.

«Je redoutais un peu que quelque chose comme ça se produise ..." a marmonné Thalia.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelque chose se produirez», admis-je. "Mais je suis sûr qu'Annabeth est sur le chemin pour aller chez toi pendant que nous parlons."

Thalia soupira à nouveau. "OK, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

Heureusement, j'avais un plan.

"Dit-lui ton opinion. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire du mal, alors essaye de la convaincre. Et ne lui dit pas que je t'ai appelé."

Thalia avait bien sûr quelque chose à redire au sujet de mon plan génial.

«Mais tu as réfléchit a comment la faire revenir?"

Peut-être que tu aurais dû d'abord penser à ça! j

"Uuh ..." J'ai bafouillé.

J'aurais pu jurer que Thalia souriait.

"Percy, il n'y a pas de caméras de sécurité dans les couloirs de ton immeuble, dit moi?"

Je savais où elle voulait en venir.

«Thalia», dis-je.

«Dis-moi," répondit-elle. Cette fois, je pouvais presque voir son sourire.

"Tu es un génie."

"Je sais."


	21. Chapter 21

**PDV Annabeth**

Quand je suis arrivé au manoir de Thalia, une femme de chambre a pris ma veste et me fit entrer à l'intérieur. Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, j'ai été surpris de trouver Thalia déjà éveillé en train de siroter, un café assise sur le comptoir. Elle était encore en pyjama et pantoufles, et elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'être réveillé avant onze heures du matin un samedi matin. Mais quand elle m'a vu, elle a posé sa tasse, a sauté du comptoir et m'a embrassé.

«Comment vas-tu?" a-t-elle demandé en s'écartant de moi. Je lui avais envoyé un texto pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin.

J'étais toujours choqué que Thalia, cœur de pierre, m'est embrassé.

«Je vais aussi bien que possible," je lui ai dit, mon visage impassible.

Thalia me regarda comme si elle bataillait intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait être une bonne amie et me parler, ou si elle allait être Thalia et insister pour regarder une mauvaise comédie avec un grand bol de pop-corn dans la salle de cinéma du manoir. La première option sembla l'emporter. Elle fit discrètement une grimace avant de récupérer son expression normale. J'ai soulevé un sourcil interrogateur.

«Allons dans ma chambre,» dit-elle avant de se retourner et de sortir de la cuisine.

Je traînais les pieds derrière Thals. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur un pouf noir, qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Thalia me fit signe de m'assoir le lit. Je me suis assise, en croisant les bras et en serrant les lèvres

"Ne sois pas si nerveuse," m'a reproché Thalia. "Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire.»

J'ai presque ri, mais j'ai gardé mon expression vide j'ai juste esquissé un petit sourire.

Thalia soupira. "Raconte-moi toute l'histoire,» a-t-elle demandé.

Donc je lui ai expliqué comment j'avais trouvé Rachel et Percy devant mon appartement, que Percy avait passé la nuit devant ma chambre sur l'escalier de secours et comment il avait essayé de me parler quand j'ai quitté le bâtiment ce matin. Finalement, mon amie m'a regardait comme si j'étais une idiote finie.

"Quoi?" Demandai-je, perturbé par son expression.

«Pour un génie, tu peux être drôlement stupide!" s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée. " Il a passé la nuit sur l'escalier de secours, Annabeth. Si cela ne veut pas dire «Je suis désolé, Je t'aime», alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est! "

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir avant de justifier mes actions.

«Je ne veux pas être blessé à nouveau, Thalia!" J'ai craqué. «Je ne veux pas risquer de lui donner une autre chance et puis d'être déçu à nouveau!"

Thalia réfléchit à ma réponse avant de répliquer en retour ", Annabeth, le garçon est vraiment amoureux de toi!"

J'ai détourné mon regard et secouais la tête.

«Alors, pourquoi a-t-il embrassé Rachel?" ai-je contesté.

Thalia soupira de nouveau. Je savais qu'elle faisait de gros efforts en ce moment

«As-tu jamais pensé que peut-être c'est Rachel qui a embrassé Percy?"

J'avais bien sûr envisagé cette possibilité, mais compte tenu de leur position quand je les ai vus, j'ai tout de suite décidé que c'était peu probable.

"Bien sûr, j'y ai pensé, mais c'est peu probable!" ai-je fait valoir. "Il était amoureux d'elle."

Thalia gémit. "Tu es impossible!" s'écria-t-elle. "Percy ne ressent plus rien pour cette rousse stupide, et encore moins depuis qu'il t'a rencontré!"

«Je ... Je ..." Je ne pouvais pas parler. Et si je m'étais trompé? Je n'avais jamais tort!

Et même si je me suis trompé, je refusais de retourné avec Percy. Il m'a fait mal, que ce soit à dessein ou par accident, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonné. Je n'irais pas lui courir après, il devra prouver ses sentiments pour moi.

"Je ne vais pas me jeter dans ses bras tout de suite, même si tout cela est une erreur», dis-je doucement. "Il devra me prouver qu'il m'aime vraiment d'abord."

«Mon Dieu, tu es si stupide en ce moment», souffla Thalia.

J'ai décidé de ne pas résister à l'envie de rire cette fois, et je ris doucement aux plaintes de Thalia.

«Je t'ai fait sourire au moins", a déclaré Thalia, qui semblait très fière d'elle.

"OK, je te l'accorde,« j'ai accepté. "Mais que dois-je faire au sujet de toute cette affaire?" Je lui ai dit, pour en revenir à la question initiale de la discussion.

"Eh bien ..." Thalia s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. "Il y a un système de caméras de sécurité dans le complexe, n'est pas ?"

«Oui ...» répondis-je, en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

"Eh bien, si tu regardais la vidéo de sécurité, tu saurais ce qui s'est réellement passé», a-t-elle expliqué, d'un ton neutre. "Et si il y a le son, c'est encore mieux!"

Elle avait marqué un point, mais comme d'habitude j'avais l'argument parfait.

"Thalia, je ne veux pas la regarder," j'ai dit. «Je refuse de regarder la vidéo, même si tu es avec moi», ajoutai-je, quand elle a essayé de parler.

"Mais Annabeth, ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre le risque s'il ne t'a pas trompé ?" Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle essayait tant de me faire capituler, mais je savais qu'elle avait une raison. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre laquelle.

J'ai soupiré. «Peut-être», répondis-je à contrecœur. "Mais je ne veux toujours pas le voir. Si je le vois, je vais craquer à nouveau."

Thalia avait son expression qui disait à peu près: j'ai fait tout ce que je peux, mais je ne vais pas abandonner. Et ça m'inquiétait. Je savais qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Nous nous sommes regardé fixement pendant environ une minute, puis elle s'est rendu compte que je ne cèderais pas facilement.

"Faisons une journée film," a suggéré Thalia.

J'ai accepté, et, ensemble, nous sommes retournés à la cuisine pour chercher du pop-corn, du soda et des bonbons. Thalia m'a conduit à la salle de cinéma.

"Qu'est que tu penses du nouveau Footloose ? " a suggéré Thalia.

J'ai secoué la tête. "C'est un film romantique," je lui ai expliqué.

Thalia hocha la tête et a continué à énumérer ses suggestions. J'ai rejeté toutes les comédies romantiques, qu'elle a mentionnées, et bientôt Thals a commencé à suggérer des films qui sont très peu ou pas du tout romantiques. Nous avons finalement opté pour Soul Surfer, Ice Age et Charlie's Angels.

Lorsque nous avons mangé tout le pop-corn, bu toute le soda et englouti tous les bonbons, nous avons décidé que la journée était terminée.

"Merci, Thals. Aujourd'hui n'a pas été aussi mauvais que ce à quoi je m'attendais», j'ai admis en rassemblant mes affaires.

"J'ai passé un bon moment aussi," dit-elle. "Nous devrions faire quelque chose comme ça plus souvent." Elle fit une pause avant de dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle dirait sauf dans un rêve.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'être un peu fille a l'occasion pourrait être amusant.»

Je l'ai regardé fixement.

«As-tu sérieusement dire ça?" Je lui ai demandé, encore sous le choc .

"Ouais, ouais, rit," dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Il suffit de promettre de ne pas le dire à Nico que j'ai dit ça. Il ne me laisserait jamais l'oublier!"

"Bien sûr," lui dis-je. "Je te verrai à l'école."

«Très bien. Pense à la vidéo, OK?" elle a demandé une dernière fois.

"Thalia,« J'ai commencé avant qu'elle me coupe.

«Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je pense vraiment qu'il doit y avoir une autre explication. Je doute que Percy t'es trompé, et je ne veux pas te voir renoncer à cette chance de bonheur. Car il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soit la seule ".

C'est très profond, ai-je pensé.

J'ai soupiré. «OK», j'ai promis. «Je vais y réfléchir."

Et j'allais vraiment le faire. Pendant tout le chemin vers la maison dans le taxi, les paroles de Thalia ont raisonné dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas te voir renoncer à cette chance de bonheur. Parce qu'il y a toujours la possibilité que ce pourrait être la seule ...

Je n'étais pas sur de ce qu'elle essayait de faire mais il devait y avoir une explication. J'ai juste eu à la trouver.

Mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'essayait pas de me faire mal en me faisant regarder les images de la caméra de sécurité. C'était logique, bien sûr. Si je la regarde et je verrais Rachel se jeter sur Percy, et tout irait bien à nouveau. Mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque de la regarder et de voir qu'il m'a vraiment trompé.

J'ai décidé que pour l'instant, mon cœur se porterait mieux si je ne regardais pas la vidéo. Mais il y avait toujours une chance que je puisse changer d'idée, et accepter l'offre de la regarder avec Thalia.

XXXX

Quand je suis rentré, Cheryl avait une enveloppe pour moi. Mon nom avait était écrit sur l'avant, et il n'y avait aucune adresse de retour ou le nom de l'expéditeur.

"Quelqu'un a mis ça sous la porte," fut tout ce qu'elle dit quand elle me la tendit.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre et me suis couché sur mon lit. J'ai ouvert soigneusement l'enveloppe de papier blanc. J'avais bien une idée sur l'expéditeur, mais je ne voulais pas faire de suppositions avant de l'avoir lu.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge que j'ai lu la lettre.

Annabeth,

Tu dois me croire. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose pour te faire du mal, à dessein ou par accident. Jamais! Tu me manques beaucoup et ça fait seulement un jour. Je sais que j'ai eu une mauvaise réputation, mais je l'ai mis derrière moi depuis que je suis avec toi. Je craignais que quelque chose comme cela se produise quand nous avons vu Rachel ce soir-là, car elle a toujours été du genre jalouse. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi mauvais que ça arriverait. Je me sens comme un idiot pour avoir laissé cela se produire, même si ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est Rachel. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi?

Amour

Ta Cervelle d'Algues, Percy

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues quand j'ai fini de lire la lettre.

Sois plus forte que cela, Annabeth! Me grondais-je. Tu peux très bien vivre sans lui.

Si seulement je savais a quel point je me trompais ...


	22. Chapter 22

****N/T Bonsoir tout le monde c'est fou comme le temps passe vite , juste une note pour vous dire que la fin est proche la semaine prochaine je posterais le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue et aussi pour vous dire que les chapitres sont en train d'être corrigé par mlle Lucifer que je remercie pour son travail aller voir ses écrits il y en a de très beau . Aujourd'hui je vais remplacer les chapitres 1,2 et 3

voila bonne lecture !

* * *

Lilyyy07 : Merci beaucoup et je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas de ma faute ce n'est pas moi qui est découpée les chapitres :) mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne m'amuse pas de vous faire mariner

LoverBooks7: Merci c'est flatteur !

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

Thalia m'a appelé dès qu'Annabelle a quitté sa maison.

"A-t-elle regardé la vidéo?" J'ai demandé immédiatement.

"Non", a répondu Thalia. "Elle a refusé.»

J'ai commencé à geindre quand Thalia m'a coupé la parole.

"Mais donne lui deux, ou trois semaines et elle va me supplier de le regarder avec elle."

"Pourquoi avec elle?" Demandai-je, perplexe.

"Parce qu'elle voudra un soutien moral», a expliqué Thalia. "Elle veut être prête à te regarder en train de la tromper sur la vidéo de surveillance."

"C'est vrai. C'est logique," ai-je pensé. J'ai fait une pause avant de demander: «Combien de temps, avant qu'elle soit prête ?"

Je ne voulais pas à croire qu'elle puisse être prête à me pardonner dans quelques semaines j'avais déjà du mal à espérer qu'elle le fasse un jour. Je ne voulais pas être blessé plus que je l'étais déjà.

"Probablement entre deux et trois semaines", a répété Thalia. "Mais cela pourrait être plus long. Tu sais comment est Annabeth elle veut toujours être considérée comme la plus forte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va abandonner si facilement."

Thalia marquait un point. Annabeth n'accepterait pas facilement de voir la vidéo, de peur d'être blessé un peu plus encore, et même si elle la regarde, il va être difficile de lui faire admettre qu'elle avait tort. Je commençais à craindre que ce ne soit plus difficile que ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

XXXX

Les deux semaines suivantes ont été terribles. Les rumeurs se propager dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Certaines disaient que j'avais jeté Annabeth pour me remettre avec Rachel. Une autre disait Annabeth nous avaient surpris Rachel et moi ensemble dans ma chambre en train de faire ... quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais faire avec Rachel. Jamais.

La troisième était que nous étions à une fête, qu'Annabeth était allé aux toilettes et que quand elle est revenue, elle nous a trouvés Rachel et moi assis sur un canapé, en train de nous embrasser.

Aucun des rumeurs n'étaient vraies. Et aucune n'étaient proches de la vérité.

Les gens me fuyaient dans les couloirs. Même les désespérés, les filles faciles ne me poursuivaient pas comme elles le faisaient habituellement. Les mecs ne me félicitez pas en me tapant dans le dos en disant: «Bon travail, Perce», comme ils l'avaient toujours fait chaque fois que je passé d'une fille a une autre. C'était comme si j'avais la peste. Personne ne m'approchez.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi les gens étaient soudainement anti-Percy, mais ensuite j'ai vu Annabeth pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Inutile de dire, qu'elle aussi m'évité.

Elle récupérait des livres dans son casier, et comme elle s'est retournée, j'ai vu son visage.

Elle était toujours à couper le souffle pour moi, mais ses yeux étaient cernés d'ombres violettes foncées, elle avait les cheveux ternes et mous, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat et sa peau bronzée était très pâle. Mais même comme ça, je pouvais encore voir combien elle était belle.

Puis elle m'a vu et s'est détourné. En se retournant, elle me lança un regard que je ne peux pas décrire. C'était un mélange entre désir, douleur, tristesse et incrédulité. Je pourrais aussi voir à son expression que je lui manquais.

Je compris alors pourquoi les gens m'évitaient.

Annabeth était populaire. Elle était bien intégrée et était amie avec presque tout le monde. La plupart des gars pensaient qu'elle était magnifique et certaines filles (celles qui n'étaient pas jalouses) l'admiraient et voulait être ami avec elle.

Et maintenant, ils pensaient que je lui avais brisé le cœur.

Même si ce n'est pas le but, c'est la vérité. C'est ma faute si elle avait l'air déprimé et à moitié morte. C'était ma faute si elle se sentait tellement mal.

J'ai suivi les cours jusqu'au déjeuner, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là, dans ce bâtiment, alors que tout le monde chuchotait dans mon dos et me rappeler constamment mes erreurs. Je me sentais oppressé comme si un serpent s'enroulait autour de moi. Des centaines de serpents, me blâmer pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas arrivé. Quelque chose qui était un accident. Et j'étais fatigué d'être traité comme çà après deux semaines.

Je voulais juste sortir de là.

J'ai me suis frayé un chemin dans le couloir bondé, à travers la mer de regards qui me faisaient toujours me sentir aussi mal même après deux semaines. Je me suis dirigé vers les doubles portes pour quitter l'école.

Ensuite, j'ai couru.

J'ai couru le plus loin possible de l'école et de mon appartement. J'ai continué à courir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une bouche de métro. Je me suis mêlé à la foule et finalement j'ai atteint la billetterie. J'ai acheté un billet pour la première destination qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Le New Jersey.

«Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, mon garçon," m'a dit l'homme derrière le comptoir. "Le train part dans cinq minutes."

"Merci," je lui ai dit, mon visage impassible, avant de me tourner et de courir, pour prendre le train.

Alors que je courais, j'ai entendu le dernier appel pour l'embarquement. Alors J'ai accéléré. Pourquoi était-ce si important de prendre ce train, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je suppose que je voulais juste échapper à mes problèmes.

J'ai vu les portes commencées à se fermer, alors j'ai sauté et j'ai réussi tout juste à éviter d'être écrasé par les portes électroniques.

J'ai regardé autour de moi pour trouver un siège vide et m'assoir. Le seul siège libre était à côté d'un homme d'affaires d'âge moyen. Il leva les yeux de son iPad pour me regarder.

"Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école?" demanda-t-il .

Si, monsieur», ai-je marmonné.

"Alors, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas?"

Il éteignit son iPad et tourna la tête vers moi.

«Je ne peux,» admis-je. "Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, et tout le monde pense que c'est de ma faute."

«Tu sais que la fugue ne va pas résoudre tes problèmes ?" dit-il comme s'il me rappelait quelque chose dont je devais me souvenir.

«Je sais», murmurai-je. "Mais j'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête."

Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant un certain temps avant que l'homme ne reprenne la conversation.

«Est-elle jolie?"

"Qu-quoi?" J'ai bégayé. Je n'avais rien dit à propos d'Annabeth.

"La jeune fille à qui tu penses," a-t-il expliqué.

"Comment savez-vous-"

"Votre expression," a-t-il poursuivi. «Souvent, les gens ont ce regard particulier lorsqu'ils réfléchisse à la façon dont leur relation a foiré."

"Vraiment?" Demandai-je. «Êtes-vous un psychologue ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"En fait, oui."

J'ai été un peu surpris de confier si facilement mes raisons d'être ici, à cet inconnu

«Oui, elle est belle," je lui ai dit pour répondre à sa question.

Il y eut le silence pendant quelques minutes, mais le psychologue a parlé à nouveau.

"Tu veux en parler?"

"Seulement si vous ne me facturez pas la séance," J'ai plaisanté, bien que mon expression soit restée impassible.

Il rit doucement. «Non la période d'essai est gratuite."

J'ai eu un petit sourire avant je me lançais dans ma longue, et douloureuse histoire.

Quand j'ai fini, il m'a regardé attentivement.

"Tu étais un hors la loi», a-t-il déclaré.

«Excusez-moi?" Demandai-je. Comment diable est-il arrivé à cette conclusion? Robin des bois est un hors la loi, "voler les riches pour nourrir les pauvres". Je n'étais pas un criminel.

"Un bandit de l'amour», a-t-il expliqué.

J'ai hoché la tête pour qu'il continue.

«Tu vois,» a-t-il commencé, «après avoir eu le cœur brisé, beaucoup d'hommes tentent d'échapper à l'amour. Ils courent de femme en femme pour ne pas se faire attraper et blesser à nouveau. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir une relation sincère, ils se contentent d'aventures superficielles comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui disent, ils portent un masque. "

J'ai dû m'avouer que cet homme inconnu assis à côté de moi dans le métro n'avait pas tort

"C'est logique," j'ai dit à haute voix.

"Mais maintenant, le problème est que ta vie de hors la loi a rattrapé ta nouvelle vie. Cela est aussi assez fréquent, crois-le ou non."

Puis une voix dans l'interphone dit.

"A tous les passagers du train en direction du New Jersey Veuillez notait que nous arriverons. Veuillez rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du train afin d'éviter toute blessure. Je vous remercie. "

«Eh bien», a déclaré mon compagnon. «C'est mon arrêt."

"Merci pour votre aide," j'ai dit en me levant pour aller vers la porte.

«Ne te décourage pas», répondit-il. "Il suffit de ne pas laisser les choses comme elles sont maintenant. Fait de ton mieux pour les faires évoluées."

«Merci, je ferai ce que je peux», répondis-je avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

"Bonne chance!" Je l'ai entendu crier.

"Merci!" Je lui ai répondu avant de quitter la station.

A ce moment, mon téléphone a sonné.

« Où diable es-tu? "a crié Thalia.

«Calme-toi, Thals-" je lui ai dit, pour la coupé dans son élan.

"Je ne vais pas me calmer et ne m'interromps pas quand je te crie dessus! "

J'ai soupiré. «Je suis dans le New Jersey."

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? "

«Je suis désolé, Thalia, mais j'ai dû m'éloigner de tout ça », expliquai-je. «Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais la peste.»

Elle soupira. «Je sais, Percy. Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à propos de cela à personne. Rachel a dû le dire à quelqu'un et puis ça c'est répandu».

"Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça Thals», répondis-je.

«Quand reviens-tu? Paul a appelé ta mère pour lui dire que tu étais parti, alors naturellement elle a paniqué. Heureusement, Paul a réussi à tirer quelques ficelles, et fait en sorte que tu n'es pas une punition trop sévère." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer. «Annabeth aussi inquiète pour toi, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre."

Apprendre qu'Annabeth était inquiète pour moi (même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre) m'a fait du bien.

"Vraiment?" Demandai-je. "Elle s'inquiétait pour moi?"

"Oui", a déclaré Thalia. "Et vous savez ce que cela signifie, non?"

Puis j'ai compris.

«Elle se soucie encore de moi."

"Gagné !"

Ensuite, j'ai su exactement ce que je devais faire.

«Je rentre à la maison." j'ai dit à ma cousine.

"OK. Qu'es tque tu mijotes, tête creuse?" elle a demandé prudemment.

"Assures-toi qu'Annabeth soit dans la salle de surveillance quand j'arrive.»

"Percy-"

«Nous allons lui montrer cette vidéo," dis-je

"Mais si elle refuse de me suivre?" a demandé Thalia. Elle marquait un point

«Fait tous ce qu'il faudra," je l'ai supplié. "S'il te plaît, Thalia. Je ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.»

Elle soupira. «Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Merci, Thals. On se voit bientôt."

Puis j'ai raccroché et je suis allé acheter un billet de retour pour Manhattan, pour rentrer à la maison et récupérer ma petite amie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabeth PDV**

Je découvris vite que je détestais ne pas avoir Percy près de moi, et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui (aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître).

Un peu de volonté! Me réprimandais-je (encore une fois). C'est un gars. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, mais je n'étais pas très convaincante.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été les pires de ma vie. J'avais à peine dormi, mes notes avaient chuté et j'avais perdu l'appétit. J'étais déprimée. Mon père et Cheryl ne savaient pas quoi faire avec moi. Le conseiller scolaire avait demandé à me voir, mais je ne voulais pas parler. Je n'avais même pas dit Thalia ce qui se passait dans ma tête, parce que je ne savais pas comment formuler mes pensées.

Quand j'entrais dans les salles de classe, les gens me lançaient des regards sympathiques. C'était étrange, comme si un crime horrible avait été commis contre moi, et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment offrir leur soutien. Je détestais ça. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié.

Je remarquais que même les filles qui ne m'avaient jamais aimé essayaient d'être gentilles. Sauf une, Holly Black.

Holly était dans ma classe de physique, et avait toujours eu quelque chose contre moi. Elle était considérée comme l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, avec ses (faux) cheveux blonds, ses yeux bruns et son visage recouvert de maquillage.

Presque tout le monde m'avait offert son soutien, elle m'insultait.

"Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il l'ait quittée'' murmurait-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende. "Pas de sens de la mode il n'y a que la couleur des cheveux qui puisse plaire. Et elle n'a probablement pas pu lui donner ce qu'il voulait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Ses copains commencèrent à rire, et je perdis le contrôle.

''Tu peux parler" criais-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. ''Tu es à moitié dénudée et je peux voir tes racines brunes!"

Elle semblait choquée. Je m'assis sur mon siège sans attendre sa réponse.

Les leçons traînaient en longueur, mais bientôt il ne resta qu'une heure avant le déjeuner.

J'allais à mon casier pour chercher mes livres pour mon prochain cours, et je le vis.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines. Nous n'avions pas de cours ensemble, il ne s'asseyait pas à la cafétéria le midi et je faisais toujours de mon mieux pour l'éviter à nos casiers en étant là en avance. Il était presque toujours en retard, donc j'avais toujours réussi à l'éviter.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je réprimais l'envie de le regarder pendant que je prenais mes livres, mais quand je me retournais pour partir, il attira mon attention.

Je savais que j'avais l'air mal, mais lui n'avait pas l'air en forme non plus je remarquais les cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux légèrement plus ternes. Ensuite, je remarquais que l'éclat de ses yeux avait également disparuJe me détournais donc je n'en vis pas plus. Mais ensuite je réalisais quelque chose. Il avait l'air déprimé.

Il ne m'aurait pas regardé de cette façon s'il ne se souciait pas de moi?

Tout d'un coup, j'eus envie de regarder la vidéo de surveillance. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé! Ça me rongeait de ne pas savoir.

Je réfléchissais. J'allais d'abord parler à Percy, pour qu'il puisse plaider sa cause. Puis, après l'école, j'irai chercher Thalia pour regarder la vidéo. Si Percy ne voulait pas que je la vois, alors c'était qu'il était coupable qu'il essayait de me le cacher.

Je le cherchais avant que la cloche ne sonne, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant mon prochain cours qui allait commencer, et je ne le trouvais pas. Je décidais que je lui parlerai au déjeuner.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigeais vers Thalia et Nico à la table habituelle. Depuis deux semaines, Percy allait s'asseoir par lui-même, à l'extérieur ou à l'occasion à une table vide, nous laissant tous les trois seuls. J'étais vraiment très heureuse que Percy ait choisi d'aller manger ailleurs, car sinon ça aurait été vraiment gênant.

Quand j'arrivais à la table, je laissais échapper: ''Où est Percy?" sans penser à expliquer mes raisons de vouloir le voir.

''Je ne sais pas" répondit Thalia son expression montrait qu'elle était un peu inquiète au sujet de quelque chose.

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas?" demandais-je.

"Elle veut dire qu'il est parti" déclara Nico d'un ton neutre. "Personne ne l'a vu depuis l'avant-dernier cours."

"Sally nous a appelés en panique après que Paul l'ait appelée pour lui demander s'il était à la maison" expliqua Thalia.

Un million de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Que faire s'il avait été enlevé?

Peu probable.

S'il avait été agressé?

Aussi improbable.

Et s'il était si déprimé après m'avoir vu dans le couloir qu'il s'était enfui?

Possible bien que je détestais l'admettre.

Que faire s'il était parti et qu'il faisait quelque chose de radical, comme se tuer?

"Il s'est enfui," murmurais-je. Nico hocha la tête, ce qui confirma mes soupçons.

Maintenant, je luttais pour ne pas paniquer. Je pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer, mais soudain la pièce commença à tourner et je m'effondrais sur le siège vide a côté de Thalia. (Radical XD)

''Annabeth? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle mais sa voix semblait lointaine.

En réalité, je savais que Percy ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide . Mais en ce moment, je me sentais tellement coupable que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si quelque chose lui arrivait, ce serait de ma faute.

''Il n'a rien dit avant de s'enfuir?" Demandais-je, espérant que peut-être il avait donné à Nico ou Thalia un indice quant à l'endroit où il allait.

''Rien'' répondit Nico. "Et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Le message dit qu'il est hors de portée."

J'assistais au déjeuner, puis au cours suivant, en me demandant où était Percy. Je commençais à me sentir coupable de ne pas lui avoir donné une chance de s'expliquer plus tôt.

J'étais persuadée, que c'était de ma faute s'il s'était enfui. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment j'arrivais à cette conclusion, mais je savais que j'étais au moins partiellement responsable de sa disparition soudaine.

Après le cours, Thalia et moi avions toutes les deux une heure de libre. Nous sommes allés à l'extérieur pour nous asseoir sur les gradins autour du terrain de football. Après être restées assises en silence pendant un moment, je brisais ce silence.

"Essaye de l'appeler à nouveau."

"Qui? Percy?" demanda Thalia.

Je hochais la tête et elle tira son téléphone portable de son sac.

"Met-le sur haut-parleur'' lui dis-je. Elle obéit, mais elle me regardait comme si je venais de lui dire quelque chose de choquant et de difficile à croire.

Il sonna plusieurs fois, puis il décrocha. Elle ne lui donna même pas le temps de dire bonjour, qu'elle commençait à lui crier dessus.

''Où diable es-tu ? '' cria Thalia.

''Calme-toi, Thals"

''Je ne vais pas me calmer et ne m'interromps pas quand je te crie dessus! "

''Je suis dans le New Jersey."

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? "

''Je suis désolé, Thalia, mais j'ai dû m'éloigner de tout ça'' expliqua-t-il. ''Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais la peste."

Thalia soupira. ''Je sais, Percy. Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à propos de ça à personne. Rachel a dû le dire à quelqu'un et puis ça s'est répandu.''

"Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça Thals," répondit-il sincèrement.

''Quand reviens-tu? Paul a appelé ta mère pour lui dire que tu étais parti, alors naturellement elle a paniqué. Heureusement, Paul a réussi à tirer quelques ficelles, et fait en sorte que tu n'aies pas une punition trop sévère." dit Thalia puis elle regarda dans ma direction avant de poursuivre. ''Annabeth est également inquiète pour toi, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre."

Je fixais Thalia, mais elle ne réagit pas.

"Vraiment?" entendis-je Percy demander. "Elle s'inquiète pour moi?" Il semblait plein d'espoir.

"Oui" déclara Thalia. "Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, non?"

''Elle se soucie encore de moi'' dit-il,.

"Gagné."

''Je rentre à la maison." dit-il rapidement.

"OK. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, tête creuse?" demanda prudemment Thalia.

"Assure-toi qu'Annabeth soit dans la salle de surveillance quand j'arrive.''

"Percy-"

''Nous allons lui montrer cette vidéo " dit-il. Donc, il ne m'avait pas trompé! Il voulait que je regarde la vidéo!

"Mais si elle refuse de me suivre?" demanda Thalia. Elle se doutait probablement que j'irai volontiers, mais elle jouait le jeu. Après tout, Percy ne savait pas qu'il était sur haut-parleur.

''Fait tout ce qu'il faudra," supplia-t-il. "S'il te plaît, Thalia. Je ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.''

J'étais tellement heureuse. La sincérité dans sa voix m'avait tout de suite fait comprendre que j'avais eu tort.

Elle soupirait, et me souriait en même temps. ''Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Merci, Thals. On se voit bientôt."

J'entendis Percy raccrocher. Je réalisais que je fixais toujours le téléphone, donc je levais la tête vers Thalia, mes yeux écarquillés.

''Es-tu convaincue maintenant?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, car je ne trouvais pas les mots. Ensuite, je répondis "Oui."

Thals me sourit, et je lui souris en retour.

''Allons récupérer ton petit ami."

Je me sentis rougir, mais je m'en moquais, parce que Percy tenait encore à moi, il ne m'avait pas trompée, et nous serions bientôt de nouveau ensemble.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour alors avant de me faire fusiller pour ces deux semaines d'absence il faut que vous sachiez que je passais le bac donc voilai j'étais un peu occupé :)

Mais bon, voilà les deux derniers chapitres.

Pour la suite je vous informe que je vais traduire une série d'ones shots du même auteur qui tourne autour du mariage et de la vie d'Annabeth et Percy et aussi une fanfiction sur Lucrezia et Cesare Borgia qui ne nécessite pas de connaitre la série donc quand elle sera publié n'hésitez pas à faire un tour.

Et comme projet mais la vraiment plus lointaine l'auteur d'outlaw running from love écrit une histoire qui se passe dans la Grèce antique quand elle sera terminée je commencerais la traduction

je vous rappelle aussi que cette fic a été corrigé par Mlle Lucifer je la remercie pour son travail qui rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable

* * *

**PERCY PDV**

PERCY PDV

Le trajet en métro pour rentrer à Manhattan me sembla bien plus long que celui de l'aller pour le New Jersey. Mais finalement, j'étais de retour dans ma ville natale. Et j'avais un but.

Pendant que je courais de la gare à mon appartement, je me demandais si Thalia avait réussi à convaincre Annabeth d'aller avec elle voir la vidéo. C'était la seule chose qui m'inquiétait en ce moment. Mais si Annabeth n'était pas là, je trouverais autre chose pour faire éclater la vérité et la reconquérir. Je devais le faire.

La première chose que je fis en rentrant à la maison fut de rassurer ma mère et de lui dire j'allais bien. Comme Thalia me l'avait dit, elle était complètement paniquée. Elle me serra si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Quand elle finit par me lâcher, je lui expliquais mon plan.

"Espérons juste que ça fonctionne'' dit-elle. Annabeth lui manquait, pas autant qu'à moi, mais beaucoup quand même.

"Croisons les doigts" répondis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte et de la fermer derrière moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et lentement je commençais ma descente vers la salle de sécurité au premier étage. J'envoyais un texto à Thalia pour m'assurer qu'elle était en chemin, j'eus une réponse rapidement.

Tout se passe selon le plan. On est dans la salle de sécurité. -T

Je souris en lisant le texto. Elle est là! pensais-je. Et elle va finalement voir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Mon cœur se mit à battre, plus fort et plus rapidement quand j'arrivais à la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

Mais avant que j'entre dans la petite salle, j'aperçus Annabeth. Elle portait un jean skinny bleu foncé, vieux T-shirt avec la photo d'un hibou et une veste en faux cuir noir, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés avec soin dans son dos et sa frange couvrait le côté gauche de son visage. Elle était belle.

Ensuite, je remarquais que la bande tournait déjà et qu'Annabeth avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Thalia leva les yeux, m'aperçut et me fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où Annabeth occupait la chaise en face de l'écran. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et une de ses mains couvrait sa bouche pendant qu'elle regardait silencieusement la vidéo.

Je tournais la tête vers l'écran, et je me vis en train de frapper Rachel au visage.

" Tu as tout gâché! " sanglota mon double à l'écran. Je remarquais que des larmes avaient coulé sur mon visage. ''Peut-être que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant de traiter quelqu'un de salope."

Sur l'écran Rachel sursauta et se retourna alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. La bande s'arrêta.

Annabeth sembla se rendre compte que je me tenais derrière elle. Je vis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva en tremblant pour me faire face, la main toujours sur sa bouche.

''Je suis tellement désolée Percy" chuchota-t-elle. ''J'aurais dû te croire."

Au début, j'étais tellement étonné qu'elle admette avoir tort et qu'elle me présente des excuses que je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'elle me parlait enfin après deux semaines.

Je souris légèrement et j'ouvris mes bras, l'invitant à si blottir. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que le vieux garde de sécurité nous regardait du fond de la pièce. Annabeth enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine, et je posais ma tête sur la sienne. J'étais vaguement conscient que Thalia tirait l'homme aux cheveux gris hors de la salle.

Je voulais tout oublier, mais il y avait des choses qui devaient être dites.

''Je suis désolé, Puits de science" murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Pourquoi?"

''Parce que tout ce gâchis est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un idiot cela ne serait pas arrivé'' expliquais-je en essuyant doucement les larmes sur ses joues.

Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute'' dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Rachel est à blâmer pour ce gâchis."

Je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec elle et qu'elle avait en partie raison, alors je hochais juste la tête et je la serrais plus fort.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?" demanda-t-elle timidement. "Je veux dire, où en sommes-nous exactement?"

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Étions-nous ensemble? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourrions-nous être de nouveau ensemble un jour?

''Je t'aime'' dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. ''Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Et je veux être avec toi, peu importe ce qui s'est passé."

Elle sourit d'un sourire larmoyant, mais les larmes retenues faisaient briller ses yeux d'une belle couleur argentée.

''Je t'aime aussi'' répondit-elle. "Et je veux aussi être avec toi."

Je lui souris. Je pris doucement son visage en coupe dans mes mains, essuyant une autre larme et me penchais pour que mon visage soit en face du sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et mon nez, et je me sentis soudain nerveux.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge et je murmurais : ''Annabeth?"

"Oui?" murmura-t-elle en retour.

''Puis-je t'embrasser?"

Elle sourit timidement avant de répondre. "Bien sûr."

Je pressais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je sentis ces étincelles qui m'avaient tellement manqué. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes se déplaçaient en parfaite synchronisation avec les miennes et je réalisais à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je me reculais un instant pour le lui dire. Elle rit, et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais quand nous nous sommes séparés nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, elle s'éloigna doucement.

''Je t'aime tellement, Cervelle d'Algues" dit-elle doucement.

Je reposais mon front contre le sien. "Je t'aime aussi, Puits de science".

Annabeth posa sa tête sur mon épaule avant de parler à nouveau.

''Merci d'avoir tenu tête à Rachel pour moi'' murmura-t-elle.

''Chaque fois, Puits de science. Et ne crois plus un seul instant que ce qu'elle dit est vraie."

"Je te promets" me rassura-t-elle.

''Bien'' répondis-je avant de l'embrasser doucement sa joue.

Thalia décida que c'était le moment idéal pour nous interrompre. Elle ouvrir brutalement la porte ce qui nous obligea encore une fois à nous séparer.

" Désolée les tourtereaux, mais Sally veut que Percy fasse ses devoirs'' dit-elle ne cherchant pas à s'excuser davantage.

"Sérieusement?" Je gémis. "Thals-"

"Et elle a fait des biscuits bleus'' termina Thalia.

Voilà qui attira immédiatement mon attention, je traînais Annabeth par la main hors de la salle et nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement. Thalia suivit et les deux filles se moquèrent de mon obsession pour la cuisine de ma mère.

Je réalisais que c'était tout ce que je voulais: être heureux et être avec Annabeth. Je compris aussi combien elle avait changé ma vie. Tout était diffèrent maintenant mais je préférais les choses comme elles étaient maintenant. Et je comptais bien les garder ainsi.


	25. Chapter 25

Encore une fois merci à PurpleCoverseAnnabeth qui m'a autorisé a traduire sa fiction toute l'histoire est d'elle évidement !

* * *

**Annabeth PDV**

Annabeth PDV

Deux ans plus tard ...

J'empilais soigneusement une pile de livres dans la boîte en carton qui était posée à côté de mon lit. J'avais mis tous les livres par ordre alphabétique afin que je puisse facilement les retrouver. J'avais essayé d'expliquer cela à Percy (mon copain depuis près de trois ans), mais étant le cerveau d'algues qu'il était, il n'avait pas compris le concept et à la place il jetait une pile de livres dans une boîte au hasard avant de s'effondrer sur mon lit.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller à NYU ( New York University) avec moi?" se plaignit-il pour la centième fois. "Franchement, pourquoi tu veux aller à l'autre bout du pays?"

Je soupirais et levais les yeux. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais je pense qu'il espérait secrètement que je change d'avis. J'avais été acceptée dans plusieurs écoles, mais j'avais choisi l'Université de Californie du Sud pour leur cours d'architecture, tandis que Percy étudiait la biologie marine à NYU.

Choisir de vivre à l'autre bout du pays loin de mon petit ami, de mes amis et de ma famille avait été une décision difficile à prendre, mais une fois mon diplôme en poche, je reviendrais à New York. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais à la maison pendant les vacances et Percy me rendra visite de temps en temps.

''Parce que l'USC a un meilleur programme d'architecture" dis-je (pour la centième fois). ''Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais partir."

''Mais tu vas me manquer Puits de science!" gémit Percy en entourant ma taille de ses bras et en m'attirant au-dessus de lui.

Je ris en le serrant dans mes bras tout en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, Cervelle d'Algues" marmonnais-je. "Mais nous pourrons utiliser Skype tous les jours, les mails et le téléphone. Et je ne serai pas parti longtemps."

"Ce sera long pour moi" dit Percy obstinément avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête. "Et Skype ce n'est pas la même chose que de t'avoir ici avec moi. Je ne peux pas t'embrasser sur Skype."

''Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour toujours'' lui assurais-je. "Je vais revenir dès que j'aurais mon diplôme."

Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement mes lèvres, et je lui rendis son baiser. Lentement, le baiser d'abord doux devint de plus en plus pressant. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, et nos bouches se déplaçaient en harmonie. Bientôt, je m'assis sur ses genoux.

Percy me poussa soigneusement pour m'allonger sur le lit, sans rompre le baiser. Je laissais mes mains glisser sous sa chemise et errer sur son torse musclé, tandis qu'il soulevait ma chemise pour poser ses mains sur ma taille.

''Je t'aime'' dit-il contre mes lèvres.

''Je t'aime aussi'' murmurais-je.

Je tirais la chemise de Percy au-dessus de sa tête et la jetait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commençait à me retirer ma chemise, lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par un coup frappé à la porte que je n'avais pas complètement fermée.

''Annabeth?" appela Cheryl. Elle poussa la porte s'attendant à me trouver avec Percy en train d'emballer mes affaires dans des cartons. Au lieu de cela, ma belle-mère trouva mon petit ami torse nu, allongé au-dessus de moi sur mon lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Je sentis immédiatement mon visage chauffer.

"Salut, Cheryl" déclara Percy avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. "Comment vas-tu?"

Ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais prévu que Percy et ma famille se revoient pour la première fois depuis le début de mon dernier semestre au lycée.

Il s'éloigna de moi et alla chercher sa chemise alors que je me m'asseyais sur le lit incapable de regarder ma belle-mère qui me fixait les yeux écarquillés. Elle détourna la tête pour répondre à la question de Percy.

"Bien, merci. Et toi l'université?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

''C'est stressant'' répondit-il en passant sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. "En dehors de ça, c'est super."

"Bien ..." répondit Cheryl.

Je restais assise sur mon lit, à écouter leur conversation en souhaitant disparaître sous terre. J'avais peut-être presque dix-neuf ans et Percy vingt ans, mais je savais qu'il y avait encore une chance que mes parents demandent à nous «parler».

Un silence gênant remplit la pièce. Aucun de nous ne bougeait un muscle. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Cheryl brisa le silence.

"Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il te plaît'' répondis-je en même temps que Percy, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux.

"OK. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt'' dit-elle avant de partir.

Quand elle atteignit la porte, Cheryl s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi.

"Laissez la porte ouverte" demanda-t-elle demandé. "Et si jamais vous faites quelque chose, utilisez une protection."

Puis elle se retourna et partit, Percy éclata de rire et mon visage devint encore plus rouge.

''Je suis sérieuse!" cria Cheryl depuis le couloir.

"Oh, mon Dieu!" M'écriais-je. ''C'était tellement embarrassant!"

''Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça" dit Percy alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi et mettait son bras autour de mes épaules. "Elle cherche juste à te protéger."

"Je sais" dis-je. "Mais elle n'a pas besoin de me dire ça."

Percy sourit malicieusement avant de demander: "Maintenant, où en étions-nous?"

"Percy la porte est grande ouverte'' lui rappelais-je, mais ses lèvres avaient déjà trouvé mon cou et commençaient à dériver jusqu'à ma mâchoire.

"Peu importe" marmonna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ris en levant la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes couchés, face à face. Percy un bras autour de ma hanche et l'autre sous mon cou. Mes deux mains étaient dans ses cheveux et j'avais une jambe posée sur sa hanche.

Je reculais et murmurais ''Je t'aime, Percy."

Il sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, Annabeth. Tu vas tellement me manquer."

Il me rapprocha de lui et mit ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, Cervelle d'Algues." Répondis-je. "Mais nous avons encore deux semaines avant mon départ, et je serai vite de retour."

''Je sais'' soupira-t-il. "Mais ça va être tellement étrange de ne pas te voir tous les jours."

Je le serrais plus fort en enfouissant mon visage dans son coup.

"Je sais."

Ma belle-mère interrompit notre conversation en nous appelant pour le déjeuner.

''Je n'ai plus faim'' dit Percy pour rester dans ma chambre.

Je ris. ''Tu as toujours faim! Et j'ai faim maintenant, allons manger."

Il se leva lentement de mon lit puis me tira vers le haut. Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine où le reste de ma famille nous attendait.

En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, ma famille s'empressa d'accueillir à nouveau Percy dans leurs vies. Bobby et Matthew étaient très heureux de retrouver leur copain de jeu vidéo et Cheryl était heureuse que je sois heureuse. Bien qu'au premier abord, papa avait hésité à me permettre de revoir Percy, nous avions finalement réussi à le convaincre (avec l'aide de ma belle-mère), et maintenant tout allait parfaitement bien. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais je savais qu'il aimait Percy beaucoup plus que qu'il ne le disait. Et maintenant, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Percy et moi ne parlions jamais entre nous de ce qui s'est passé ni avec nos amis. Ils savaient que nous ne voulions pas y penser, donc ils n'en parlaient pas.

Maintenant, quand je repense à ce moment-là, je vois combien j'ai été stupide de laisser ma fierté prendre le dessus. J'aurais dû écouter Percy et ne pas être si déterminée à avoir tout le temps raison.

Mais je me rends compte que Percy et moi avons totalement confiance l'un sur l'autre. Nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, nous nous disputons parfois, mais nous nous améliorons chaque jour. Je l'ai perdu une fois, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre à nouveau. J'étais tellement perdu sans lui, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si jamais il me quittait, et inversement.

Dans l'album de promotion de Percy, nous avons été élus ''le couple le plus susceptible d'être ensemble pour toujours ''. J'avais ri, et rougi, embarrassée par tous les commentaires sur combien nous étions mignons. Mais j'avais admis, que je pensais que ceux qui avaient décidé de nous décerner ce titre avaient raison.

Même si j'allais à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier, je reviendrai pour voir ma famille et ma cervelle d'algues, parce qu'il est à moi et que je suis à lui… pour toujours.


End file.
